The Pureblooded Mudblood and Her Mess
by supanaturalgal
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger, mudblood for life yes? NO! Pureblooded and wonderful. Hermione was furious when she finds papers revealing her blood status, and something else. HG/FW HG/DM
1. Papers In The Attic

**This is my newest story, I hope you gus enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own these chaaracters.**

**Papers In The Attic**

Hermione screamed and threw a photo frame across the room. She couldn't believe what was happening to her; picking up the pieces of paper from the floor she read them over again.

_**Birth Certificate**_

_Anthony Peter Snirkley_

_Date of Birth: 28/2/1960_

_Place of Birth: St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital _

_Mother: Victoria K Snirkley_

_Father: Leonardo V Snirkley_

_Blood Status: Pure_

_**Birth Certificate **_

_Jean Frances Albridge_

_Date of Birth: 7/5/1961_

_Place of Birth: St Mungo's Wizarding Hospital_

_Mother: Antoinette D Albridge_

_Father: Reuben I Albridge_

_Blood Status: Pure_

Hermione screamed again, and through those two papers on the floor, examining the ones still in her hands. Picking up another photo, she threw it across her bedroom. It smashed once it hit the wall and fell to the floor next to the other one. Hermione turned her attention back to the papers in her hand.

_**Marriage Certificate**_

_Name of Groom: Anthony Peter Granger_

_Place of Residence: Wiltshire, England, UK_

_Maiden Name of Bride: Jean Frances Albridge_

_Place of Residence: Wiltshire, England, UK_

_Place of Marriage: Canvey Island, England, UK_

_**Birth Certificate**_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Date of Birth: 19/9/1979_

_Place of Birth: Royal London Hospital_

_Mother: Jean Frances Granger_

_Father: Anthony Peter Granger_

_Blood Status: Pure_

Letting out a scream of frustration, Hermione let the papers fall to the ground. Never in her life had she felt so humiliated. Hermione Granger, member of the Golden Trio, smartest witch of her generation, muggle born to boot; was actually a pureblood. "MUM!" Hermione screamed.

Jean Granger slowly walked up the stairs from the lounge room, Hermione had been screaming and cursing all morning, she had let it slide because she figured it would just be teenage hormones. "What is it dear" Jean asked, poking her head through Hermione's bedroom door.

"What are these?" Hermione asked calmly, picking up the scattered papers and handing them to her mother. Jean looked them over and started crying.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Jean wailed, pulling Hermione into an embrace. Hermione did not hug her mother back; she just stood there, hands dangling by her side. Jean let go of Hermione and took a step back. "You're not mad, are you?"

Hermione face turned to a look of outrage, "WHO ARE YOU KIDDING! ALL THESE YEARDS AT Hogwarts I'VE BEEN MADE FUN OF BECAUSE OF MY BLOOD STATUS; WHEN REALLY I'M A FUCKING PUREBLOOD. WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Hermione yelled at her mother, pacing around her room.

More tears flowed down Jeans face, and she sat on Hermione bed. "Your father and I aren't magical, we are both squibs. Our parents were enemies; mine fighting on the side of good; your fathers fighting with Voldemort. Both were outraged to find that their only children were squibs." Jean sobbed, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket.

"You father and I met whilst our parents were duelling, one another. We decided to run away; so that what we did, then we got married and conceived you. We only hoped that you would be magical, when you received the letter from Hogwarts we knew you were."

Hermione sat down on the bed next to her mother, "You should have told me."

"I know dear, we thought it would be safer if you didn't know."

"Okay, why? Hermione asked, still pissed off that they hadn't told her.

"You fathers parents promised the Malfoys that his first born daughter would marry their first bon son." Jean said, tears spilling out of her eyes again.

"Wait, so I'm betrothed to Draco MALFOY?" Hermione screeched getting up from her place on the bed and pacing again. Jean nodded her head, and looked up at Hermione. "YOU'RE THE SON AND DUAGHTER OF TWO OF THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD FAMILIES IN THE WORLD; AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! ALSO WHAT YOU FORGOT TO MENTION IS THAT I'M BETROTHED TO DRQACO FUCKING MALFOY ON ACCOUNT OF MY FATHERS WONDERFUL FUCKING PARENTS."

Hermione turned away from her mother and started to pack her trunk, "What are you doing?" Hermione heard her mother ask. Hermione ignored her question and continued to pack her trunk; once she had filled it with all her Hogwarts stuff and all the personal belongings that she owned did she answer her mother question.

"I'm leaving, I go to Hogwarts tomorrow, don't expect me home at Christmas or at all, at the end f the year I'm finding my own place." Hermione snarled at her mother, picking her trunk up and heading down the stairs towards the fireplace.

"Don't you think we should talk about this?" Jean called out, running down the stairs after her.

Hermione placed her trunk in the fire place, grabbed a hand full off floo powder and stepped in herself, "Goodbye mother, make sure you tell my father what happened. The BURROW" Hermione said, throwing her floo powder into the fireplace. Jean was speechless; she had just lost her baby girl forever.

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace and looked around; no one was in the living room. Pulling her trunk out of the fireplace, Hermione headed up to Ginny's room. "Gin?" Hermione asked, pushing the bedroom door open. Ginny wasn't in her room, Hermione set her stuff down and went out the back to see if they were playing Quidditch.

"Harry? Ron? Ginny?" Hermione called, walking around the gardens. A loud pop told Hermione that someone had just apparated, behind her. Turning around she came face to face with Fred; well ore like face to chest. "Hi Fred" Hermione said, turning back around "Where is everyone else?"

"How do you know it's Fred? I could be George." Fred asked, moving to stand beside Hermione. Hermione shrugged and kept looking around, "They've gone to Diagon Alley, getting school supplies. What are you doing here?"

"Long story" Hermione replied, giving Fred a small smile.

"Want to talk about it?" Fred asked, a goofy grin on his face, Hermione laughed and shrugged.

"I already yelled it out with my mother." Hermione replied, "Shall we go back inside?" Hermione asked, hugging her body. Fred nodded and turned to lead the way back to the house. "You know, all of it makes sense really."

"What does?" Fred asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"My life, my talent as a witch. It all makes sense now." Hermione said, walking through the back door into the living room. Fred gave Hermione a 'please continue' look, and Hermione giggled.

"I'm a pureblood." Hermione stated, waiting for Fred's reaction before continuing. Fred's jaw dropped immediately and his eyes were as big as saucers.

"How?" Fred managed to get out.

"Well, my parents are squibs. My mother's parents are the Albridge's and my fathers are the Snirkley's." Hermione watched as Fred jaw dropped again, "Yeh, fucking creepy." Hermione said, taking a seat on the sofa next to him.

Fred nodded his head, and sat in astonishment. "So you're here because?"

"Didn't want to look at my parents ever again and I figure that here would be the next best place for me to be the day before Hogwarts." Hermione replied, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger.

"Oh. How did you find out?" Fred asked, getting more and more intrigued by Hermione story.

"Found the papers in the attic." Hermione sighed rubbing her fingers on her temple, "Merlin I need a good massage." As soon as the words left her lips Fred's hand found their way to Hermione's shoulder. "Thanks Fred"

Fred smiled at her, and continued to work his magic. "We're home!" Ginny yelled stumbling through the fire place, Fred instantly snatched his hands back. "Mione!" Ginny yelled, running over to give her a hug. "How have you been?" Ginny asked, settling her bags at her feet and sitting in the vacant spot next to Hermione; where Fred had been.

"I've been better Gin" Hermione said, looking towards the fireplace, waiting for Ron and Harry.

Ginny looked around the room, "Hey wasn't Fred here?"

"Yeh he was just,..."

"Mione!" Harry called out, stepping out of the fireplace and walking towards her. Hermione stood up and gave Harry a hug. "How have you been?" Harry asked, taking a step back to look at her. Hermione gave Harry a small smile and waited for Ron to come through. "Ron, Mione's here." Harry announced, when Ron landed in the fireplace.

Ron walked forward and gave Hermione a hug, "Uh can I talk to you guys?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards the stairs. The three of them nodded, and headed up the stairs in front of her. Once a silencing spell was put on Ron room Hermione sat on the floor and sighed.

"There is something I need to tell you. I'm a pureblood." Ron, Ginny and Harry's jaws dropped, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "It gets worse." Hermione stated looking around at there now confused faces, "I'm betrothed to Malfoy."

**So? What do you think?**


	2. Quirkily Amazing

**I just want to thank IGOTEAMEDWARD, handidani, and PyroAngel8605 for reviwing on the last chapter! The next one is being written up now! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, only the plot.**

**Quirkily Amazing**

"WHAT!" Ron yelled, getting off his bed; now pacing the room.

"Ron calm down, I'm sure there is a suitable explanation for this. Right Mione?" Ginny soothed. Hermione nodded eyes on the floor; she was so ashamed that she had to marry Malfoy.

"My grandparents on my father's side promised me to Malfoys grandparents." Hermione replied, eyes darting around Ron's room; avoiding each of their eyes.

"Does he know?" Ginny asked, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione shrugged.

"I didn't stay around long enough to find out." The room fell silent again, and the awkwardness set in. Hermione's eyes darted around the room again, she needed some air; this was all too much for her. Standing abruptly Hermione left Ron's room.

"Oh Hermione dear so nice to see you." Mrs. Weasley said when Hermione descended the stairs. Hermione smiled over at her, "Will you be staying tonight?" Hermione nodded,

"If that's okay."

"Of course dear, of course." Mrs. Weasley said bustling back into the kitchen. Hermione dropped her smile and headed back into the garden. Sitting on the old wooden seat, Hermione began to cry. She hadn't cried when she found the papers, nor when she confronted her mother about it; why now? Wiping away her tears on her sleeve, Hermione sat and looked around. The place was beautiful in its own quirky way.

Silently, Hermione crept back into the house and up the stairs, pausing next to Ron's door,

"I don't care..."

"Ron you can't..."

"But I love..."

Hermione felt her heart twinge, Ron loved her. Great just something else to complicated everything. Hermione continued past Percy's room, and past Fred and George's. "Hey" Fred called out, standing in the doorway to his room.

"Hey" Hermione said, turning around to face him, a smile on her face. Fred gestured for her to come in his room, and Hermione followed. Pausing at the doorway Hermione looked in. "Where's George?"

"At Angelina's." Fred replied shortly. Hermione nodded her head, noticing the apparent tension between Fred and George; even though George wasn't here. "How did they take it?"

"Ron went off his rocker" Hermione replied, now leaning against the doorway, "Ginny was trying to calm him down and Harry just sat there." Hermione shifted her weight and looked around Fred's room. For teenagers, Fred and George's room was rather clean, only a few articles of clothing lay out of place in the middle of the room.

"You can come in" Fred said, staring at her intently. Hermione gave him a small smile and sat on the bed next to him. "What did Ron take so badly?" Hermione groaned she had forgotten that she didn't tell him about Malfoy.

"Uh, well due to my wonderful grandparents on my father's side; I'm betrothed." Hermione said, all in one breath.

"To who?"

"DracoMalfoy" Hermione said quickly, hoping her wouldn't ask her again.

"Huh? Didn't quite catch that; you actually need to leave spaces between your words." He said, smiling at Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione said, and automatically wished she didn't; saying it made it more real.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that. I though you said Draco Malfoy" Fred said giving Hermione a sideways glance. Hermione didn't respond she sat eyes toward the floor; Fred understood. Getting off the bed and closing his bedroom door Fred began to pace.

"That won't help" Hermione stated after watching him for a few minutes, "I've already tried" Fred gave Hermione and apologetic look and sat back on the bed next to her.

"What are you going to do?" Fred asked Hermione shrugged, "He doesn't know about it, does he?" Hermione found herself shrugging again.

"I don't know what he knows. Probably that he's betrothed, probably not who to though. As for me, I have no idea." Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione, and she felt herself leaning in to him. Placing her head on his shoulder Hermione let out a sigh; and felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. Feeling vulnerable Hermione buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Sensing something was wrong, Fred gently lifted Hermione's chin so that he could look in her eyes."Don't cry Mione." He whispered, hugging her tighter. Hermione giggled at his protectiveness and wiped away the few tears that had managed to fall. Sniffing, Hermione lifted her head and looked at Fred.

"I feel so stupid" Hermione said laughing slightly.

"You're not stupid" Fred said, inching his head towards hers.

"Thanks" Hermione said, still smiling. Hermione suddenly noticed how close she and Fred had gotten and blushed. "Fred" Hermione whispered, inching herself closer to him; silently cursing herself. Hermione closed her eyes when their faces were a centimetre apart, and Fred gently placed his lips on hers and closed his own.

Fred swiped his tongue against Hermione's bottom lip and bit it softly. Hermione moaned and opened her mouth, giving him full access. Fred softly bit Hermione's bottom lip again before letting his tongue roam around her mouth and finally to wrestle with hers. Hermione let out another moan, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Falling backwards on the bed, Fred rolled them so he was on top; all the while his mouth still in contact with Hermione's. Fred broke their kiss and stared into Hermione's eyes. Seeing a blush rise on her cheeks; Fred lowered his head and kissed her again softly.

"You're amazing" Fred whispered placing soft kisses along her neck. Hermione giggled; Fred gazed into her eyes again, "I mean it."

"I know" Hermione said, pulling on his neck so their lips could meet again. Hermione moaned at the contact and smiled into the kiss. Once again, Fred's tongue found its way into hers, and vice versa.

They broke apart, both panting slightly from the lack of oxygen. Fred shifted so he was lying next to her; and Hermione laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked, looking up at Fred.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"Well technically, I'm supposed to be with Malfoy" Hermione said, her mood changing to disappointment.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way." Fred said looking into Hermione's eyes and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mum told me to tell you dinners ready." Ron said, walking into Fred's room. Taking a moment to look around Ron's eyes landed on Fred and Hermione. "Fuck!"

Hermione and Fred bolted upwards and looked at Ron, "Ron" Hermione said, trying to grab his attention. But Ron didn't listen; he just turned around and headed down the stairs.


	3. Tell Me Why

**Here is the newest captetr, hope that you like it! Just wanted to thank, PyroAngel8605, ivyloveskist, and xxkandyangelxx for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I would like to own some of them.**

**Tell Me Why**

All through dinner Ron watched as Hermione and Fred continually glanced at each other; all the winking and giggling made him sick with anger and jealousy. He wanted to be the one flirting with Hermione across the table. "May I be excused mum?" Ron asked, standing from the table. Hermione and Fred glanced at each other then looked at Ron. Mrs. Weasley nodded and Ron placed his dished in the sink, and then retreated up the stairs.

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said, copying Ron's actions.

"Not a problem dear" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling kindly at her. Hermione returned the smile and glanced at Fred before following Ron up the stairs. Ginny and Harry glanced at each other; both silently deciding they should follow them.

"Ron! Ron wait!" Hermione called out, running to catch up with him. Ron continues to walk into his bedroom and slams the door in Hermione's face, locking it from the inside. "Alohomora" Hermione whispered, pointing he wand at the door and walking in, "Can't we talk about this?"

Ron glared at Hermione from his bed, "No" he said shortly, lying down and turning to glare at the ceiling. Hermione sighed and leant against the door frame.

"So that's it?" Hermione asked him, "You're just going to throw away six years of friendship?" Ron didn't reply his eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, standing behind Hermione Ginny beside him.

"Why don't you ask her?" Ron spat, sitting up and glaring at Hermione. Harry and Ginny stood behind Hermione confused. Hermione didn't say anything and Harry made his way into the room "The stupid bint was snogging Fred!" Ron yelled, getting up from the bed heading towards Hermione.

Harry moved to restrain Ron, "Now we should talk about this Ron" Harry said, guiding Ron back towards the bed.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Ron yelled, trying to fight Harry off him. Hermione's eyes went as wide as saucers and she turned out of the room; towards her and Ginny's.

"Mione!" Ginny called out, giving Harry and Ron one last look. Hermione stopped and turned to face Ginny; tears pouring down her face. Ginny ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. "You know how he feels Mione." Hermione nodded against Ginny and pulled away.

"I think I'm going to go to bed" Hermione said, giving Ginny another quick hug and disappearing into her room. Ginny followed her, and stood outside the door a moment. Finally realising she had already fallen asleep Ginny marched down towards Fred's room.

"What the hell were you doing?" Ginny yelled at her older brothers.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Fred asked annoyed, sitting up in bed.

"NO! You knew how Ron felt! Why the fuck did you go and do that? HUH!"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Oh yeh, poor Ron! Did anyone bother to ask me how I felt?"

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled, confusion written all over her face.

"None of you knew, but I've always liked Hermione, it's not my fault I got my act together before Ron" Ginny's jaw dropped for the second time that day, she didn't know that Fred like Hermione. Of course it was fairly obvious now but before? "Leave" Fred said sternly, lying back in his bed and rolling over.

Ginny nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Ginny stood I front of Fred's room contemplating what he had just told her; sure he and George didn't prank Hermione. But Ginny had always just thought that was because of Hermione's raging temper. It was now becoming quite obvious to Ginny that it was more because Fred liked Hermione; but he temper could also play a significant contribution to it. Shaking her head, Ginny walked back down the hallway to Ron and Harry.

Fred got up from the floor, brushing himself off he slowly opened the door and peaked out. Ginny had just gone into Ron's room. Smiling to himself Fred quickly snuck down to Ginny's room. Cringing as the door opened Fred stepped over the threshold and walked to Hermione's bed.

"Fred?" Hermione asked groggily, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Shh, I just came to say goodnight." Fred whispered placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Is that all I get?" Hermione asked, pouting. Fred smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled away there was an evident pout still on her lips.

"Sorry, but I've got to go before Ginny comes in." Fred said, pecking Hermione once more, and sneaking back out of the room. Hermione smiled to herself and lay back down. _At least one good thing has come out of this._ Hermione thought, closing her eyes.

"Mione; you awake?" Ginny whispered, walking into her room and putting the touch lamp on low.

"Hmmm?"

"Ron's still really angry" Ginny said, getting her pyjamas out of the drawer and turning her back to Hermione. "I was just talking to Harry; he still threatening to kill him" Hermione groaned, she knew that Ron would either end up not talking to her, or 'killing' someone; but Hermione thought for sure that it would be because of Malfoy, not Fred.

"Yeh I understand that" Hermione said sighing, "No offense, but I can't see myself with him." Ginny nodded her head in understanding.

"He is a lot to deal with; imagine if some random guy glanced at you." Ginny exclaimed giggling. Hermione shuddered.

"He' probably kill them on the spot" Hermione said, "Then he'd kill everyone who saw" Ginny giggled again.

"Anyway, Harry is still trying to calm him down. He shouldn't hold it for too long." Ginny said reassuringly.

"Yeh okay, night Gin." Hermione said rolling over.

"Night" Ginny said, turning her touch lamp off.

The next morning everyone bustled around The Burrow gathering their school supplies. "Mum! Where's my jumper?" Ginny called from her room, Hermione sat on her bed watching Ginny run frantically around the room. "Have you seen it?" Ginny asked, turning her attention to Hermione.

"No, sorry Gin" Hermione said standing for the bed, "Um, I'm going to go and..."

"See Fred? It's fine Mione; you're not going to see him for awhile." Hermione smiled at Ginny and walked out into the hallway. Walking down towards Fred's room Hermione couldn't help but think about what Fred would look like...naked. _No, Hermione keep your min out of the gutter. _She scolded herself giggling.

"Knock knock" Hermione said, opening the door and slipping in. "OH MY GOD! I'm sorry!" Hermione yelled, hands flying to cover her face. "I'm going to go and stand in the hallway" peaking through her hands, Hermione looked Fred over. He was standing in the middle of the room, in his boxers; his abs on preview for anyone who walked in to see. _Quidditch is good._ "Um, I'm going" turning and walking out the door Hermione scolded herself again, _Ask and you will receive._

Hermione leant against the wall next to Fred's door and waited for him to come out. "Hey,"

"Hey" Hermione said, smiling at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Hermione leaned in and kissed Fred softly on the lips. "Have a good sleep?"

Fred nodded his head and kissed Hermione again; biting on her bottom lips and waiting for her mouth to open. Hermione opened her mouth eagerly; but before Fred could get his tongue in her mouth, Hermione had hers in his. Fred let out a moan and backed Hermione into the wall, running his hands along her sides.

"We are going now" Ron said shortly, disgusted by the sight in front of him. Hermione and Fred broke part and Ron retreated back down the stairs.

"Bye" Hermione whispered, giving Fred a peck on the mouth. Fred smiled down at Hermione and placed a kiss on her forehead. Breaking out of his grasp, Hermione gave Fred one last glance before heading down the stairs to join the others.


	4. HEY! Suprise

**Once again I will thank everyone who left a review, so a big thanks to PyroAngel8605 and IGOTEAMEDWARD for their reviews. It really does motivate me to write more. **

**Disclamier: I don't own**

**HEY! Suprise...**

Boarding the train Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around for a compartment. "Stupid first years" Ron mumbled pushing through a group of eleven years olds who were chatting away uncontrollably. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past Ron; he was still in a rather foul mood, even Harry was avoiding him.

"Hi Luna, mind if we join you?" Hermione asked, sticking her head in the compartment.

"Not at all, I've just finished checking for Nargles."

"Uh, okay." Hermione motioned for Harry and Ron to come and join her. Taking a seat next to Luna, Hermione pulled _Hogwarts: A History_ out of her bag; she always read it on the first day of a new year. It made her feel like she was eleven again, boarding the train and going to Hogwarts for the first time. Hermione had barely made it past the first page when the compartment door was opened.

"Well, if it isn't the mudblood, weasel and scar head." Hermione let out a groan, she knew that she would eventually have to see Malfoy, but right now was a bit of an overload.

"Go away Malfoy" Hermione said calmly, her eyes still on her book.

"I don't take orders from a mudblood." Malfoy sneered, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

"I'm not a mudblood" Hermione stated, her eyes still scanning the pages in front of her; and Malfoy let out a howl of laughter.

"Did they make a new word for it?" a smirk resident on Malfoy's face.

"Pureblood" Hermione said, glancing over the top of her book to see his reaction. In a matter of moments Malfoys face went from shock, to disbelief, to anger. Harry and Ron watched silently, although Ron was about ready to get up and kill Malfoy; both boys were relatively calm both amused and horrified by the situation. Luna however, decided to start her own conversation oblivious to the rising tension.

"Draco, have you ever noticed how similar our hair colour is? Is it natural?" Luna asked innocently. Malfoy turned his attention to Luna, outraged.

"Of course it's natural" Draco snapped back, insulted that someone would dare to questions his hair. Hermione bit her lip and looked towards Harry and Ron; both had their hands covering their mouths trying to stifle their laughter.

"Granger, this isn't over" Malfoy snarled, walking out of the compartment; slamming the door closed.

"Great." Hermione mumbled, turning her attention back to her book. The rest of the train ride went along as usual; Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch, Ginny came in and started to talk with Luna and Hermione sat in silence; reading her book.

Hermione sat silently in the Great Hall, unconsciously clapping whenever a first year was sorted into Gryffindor; her mind was too focused on what she was going to do about the Malfoy problem. Asking Harry to kill him probably wouldn't be the best idea, but so far it was the only one she could come up with; she could probably ask Ron to do it as well, but that would end badly most likely with Ron dead instead. The only other option would be to talk to Dumbledore.

"And now to announce the Heads" Hermione heard Dumbledore say. She groaned she knew that being the top would land her as Head Girl; also Malfoy was second top so there would be the Head Boy.

"Head Boy is...Mr Malfoy!" Dumbledore called out, all of the Slytherins clapped and cheered, clapping Malfoy on the back as he walked to the front of the Great Hall; smirk resident on his face. "And Head Girl is...Miss Granger" Hermione groaned as she got up from the table, and walked towards the front; ignoring the cheers of the Gryffindors. If she hadn't found out that she was betrothed to Malfoy this wouldn't be a big deal, but Hermione didn't want to spend any more time with Malfoy as was needed.

"Congratulations to our Head Boy and Girl, now as it turns out we have another new student. Could Phoebe Harris please come out?" Hermione turned toward the Sorting Hat and stool, on the stool sat a seventh year; that looked like Malfoy...but female. Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned away; she would probably end up in Slytherin.

The Great Hall sat in silence, waiting for the Sorting Hat to call out her house, occasionally picking at their food. "Hmm, I know! Gryffindor!" the sorting hat called out. Hermione immediately spun back around to look at Phoebe. Yep, almost Malfoy; she'd have to be related.

Phoebe walked from the stage and sat at the Gryffindor table; shyly she looked around and immediately noticed Harry and Ron smiling at her. Giving them a quick smile back, Phoebe turned her attention back towards the Head Girl. _She doesn't even know._

"If the heads could follow me please, I'll show you to your dormitory." Dumbledore said, walking down her the stage and up the middle of the Great Hall. Hermione waited for Malfoy to follow Dumbledore, before following him herself.

Dumbledore stopped in front of a portrait of the founders, "Your password is acceptus accommodo. Now Miss Granger, as I understand it, you need to discuss something with me." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Hermione nodded, and glanced towards where Malfoy was; he had already gone into their common room.

"Professor, do you know about the Snirkley/Malfoy arrangement?" Hermione asked, looking around the hallway.

"Ahhh, yes rather peculiar that."

"It seems that I'm the daughter for that arrangement. Is there anyway..."

"Miss Granger, I already knew that you were said daughter, and as far as I know there is no way of getting out of that one; but I will look into it for you." Dumbledore said, his eyes still twinkling.

"Thank you sir," Hermione said, smiling at her Headmaster. Dumbledore returned her smile and walked away. "Acceptus accommodo." Hermione whispered to the portrait, stepping in once it swung open.

Wide eyed Hermione looked around their shared common room. The place was trashed, sentimental pieces smashed into a gazillion pieces on the floor, the coffee table was turned over and the sofa's had massive rips in them.

"Malfoy" Hermione whispered to herself, marching up to the door that had _Head Boy_ written across the top. Banging on the door Hermione began to scream at him, "MALFOY, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR COMMON ROOM!" Hermione jumped when she heard something shatter.

Draco threw one last piece of furniture across the room, and stormed over to his door. "I DON'T KNOW! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LIFE?" Malfoy yelled back at her, still on the other side of the door; having not opened it yet.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Malfoy opened the door and glared at Hermione.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST DISCUSSED WITH DUMBLEDORE!"

Hermione eyes went as wide as saucers, "You listened to that?" she said shrilly.

"Trust me, if I had have known what it was about I wouldn't have."

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO LISTEN TO THAT" Hermione yelled at him, even though he sort of had a right to know that he was going to be married to her, Hermione didn't plan on him finding out like this.

"YES I DID, IT INVOLVES ME!" Draco said, slamming the door in her face, and returning to throw things around his room. Hermione found herself banging her hands against his door again.

"MALFOY, OPEN THE FUCK UP! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS!"

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM A MUDBLOOD" Draco yelled back at her, "OH WAIT, YOUAREN'T A MUDBLOOD ANYMORE ARE YOU?"

"FINE, FUCK YOU!" Hermione yelled, kicking the door and instantly regretting it. "FUCK!" hoping over to the sofa Hermione sat down and nursed her sore foot. "Stupid Malfoy" Hermione mumbled, pointing her wand at and silently casting a healing spell.

Sighing Hermione decided that she should probably put the room back in order, so for the next half an hour Hermione walked around the common room saying 'reparo' to just about everything in the room. Once Hermione was satisfied she grabbed her jacket out of her bag and went to visit Harry, Ron and Ginny.

**I will put a link on my profile page for an image of Phoebe Harris. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Party In The Common Room

**Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Once again thanks too DiMeraslover, MarqueriteHOL, PyroAngel8605 and SauerKirsche for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Party In The Common Room**

Muttering the password to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione climbed in and looked around. There wasn't a single person there. Walking up to the boys dormitories Hermione heard giggles coming from behind her.

"Hello?" Hermione asked, looking around. Not hearing a reply she continued on her way to Harry and Ron's dorm. Knocking on the door, Hermione waited for an answer; when she got none she started to panic. Slowly opening the door, Hermione peered in; all of the beds were made and the room was tidy.

Hermione shut the door, and headed back into the common room. It wasn't possible for every Gryffindor be out of the common room at the same time. Making her way over to the portrait hole Hermione had the sinking feeling of being watched; looking around again Hermione still found no one there.

"SUPRISE!" Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin, all around her was her house mates; cheering and clapping. Harry and Ginny walked over to her, "Hope you like the party Mione. It was Phoebe's idea." Ginny said giving Hermione a quick hug.

"Party?" Hermione asked confused, walking over to the lounge opposite the fireplace. "What for?"

"You, being Head Girl." Ginny stated as though it was the obvious, "Phoebe come here"

Phoebe looked over at Ginny, quickly ending her conversation with Neville she walked over to Ginny. "Hi." Phoebe said, smiling brightly.

"Mione this is Phoebe, Phoebe this is Hermione."Ginny said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you" Hermione said offering her hand to shake.

"Likewise" Phoebe said, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Uh, I'll be with Ron" Harry said, leaving the girls to do the 'becoming automatic friends thing' alone. Hermione glanced over to where Ron was; he still had that angry look on his face, but it had softened somewhat. He probably thought Hermione was getting what she deserved, being cooped up with Malfoy for the school year.

"Where are you from?" Hermione asked, trying to get a conversation flowing.

"Uhhh, America. But my parents both lived in London before I was born." Phoebe answered, trying to get away from the subject of parents.

"You don't have an accent." Hermione said, Ginny gave a glance towards Phoebe.

"Oi Dean. Put the music on!" Ginny yelled out, noticing Phoebes discomfort.

"Gin, you didn't have to do this" Hermione scolded, while Ginny was pulling her off the lounge.

"So cake would be too much?" Ginny asked sarcastically, "Come on Mione, let loose" Ginny said, swaying her hips to the music. Phoebe smiled at Hermione and started to dance with Ginny. _What the hell?_ Hermione thought, the music getting the best of her.

The music blasted through the speakers, and Hermione found herself actually having a rather good time. More students had gone onto the 'dance floor'

_Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
St-st-st-tutter through your words breakin a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess?  
What we both know  
Yeah I was out of town last weekend  
You were feelin like a pimp round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh  
You got a secret  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
You couldn't keep it  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
Somebody leaked it  
And now some shits about to go down_

"I never thought that you would be the one, Acting like a slut when I was gone" Ginny sang, throwing her arms around, hips still swaying to the music.

"Maybe you shouldn't oh oh oh kiss n tell, You really should've kept it in your pants" Phoebe sang, grabbing Ginny and Hermione's hand, dancing her heart out.

"I'm hearin dirty stories from your friends, Maybe you shouldn't oh oh oh kiss n tell" Hermione sang with Ginny and Phoebe. Hermione let out a laugh and continued dancing with her best friends.

Hermione found herself leaving the Gryffindor common room a lot later than what she would've, luckily they didn't have classes tomorrow. Laughing as she walked through the portrait hole into her own common room Hermione glanced around, the place was trashed again.

"Oh my fucking god" Hermione mumbled, walking towards Malfoy's room. "WHAT DO YOU NEED TO DO THAT FOR?" Hermione yelled, once again banging her fists against his door; her good mood going down the drain.

Malfoy groaned, and walked over to the door "You're back, this is yours" Malfoy snarled, handing Hermione and open letter.

"You read my letter?" Hermione asked, her voice getting shrill. Glaring at Malfoy Hermione looked down at her letter; it was from Fred. A smile cracked over Hermione's face as she read it.

_Mione_

_I already miss you and you've only left today._

_Hope that you arrived safe and sound._

_I can't wait until Christmas so I can see you again_

_Fred._

Hermione bit her lip and looked back up at Malfoy, "Why did you feel the need to destroy the common room again?" Hermione asked, anger returning to her voice.

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO MARRY YOU!" Malfoy yelled at her, slamming the door in her face again. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes; but she would let them fall. She wasn't really that bad was she? Looking down at her letter, Hermione walked into her own dorm. Sitting at the desk in front of the window Hermione wrote a reply to Fred's letter.

_Fred_

_I miss you too_

_I arrived safe and sound but by Christmas I may have pulled all my hair out._

_I got Head Girl; but unfortunately Malfoy is Head Boy, which means I get to be in close company with him all year._

_Love, Mione_

Hermione smiled at her letter, tomorrow she would go to the owlery and send it to him. Grabbing her pyjamas out of the closet and quickly changing, Hermione slid into bed. Grabbing _The Time Travellers Wife _off her bedside table Hermione began to read, slowly falling asleep.

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sound of something shattering. Rolling her eyes Hermione got out of bed and poked her head out the door. Malfoy was standing in the middle of a half trashed, half put together room. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Malfoy snapped back, picking up another item and throwing it across the room.

"Right, I'm sure this will solve all your problems, continuously messing up the common room. Didn't you think to ask your daddy dearest if you could get out of it?" Hermione retreated back into her room before Malfoy had a chance to retaliate. If he had to keep smashing things, couldn't he keep it to his own room?

Grabbing some clothes, Hermione quickly got changed and headed out of her room and back into the common room. Everything was back in place, no smashed items anywhere. Hermione cautiously walked through the common room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning Mione" Ginny called, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Is it?" Hermione asked sitting down next to Ginny, Phoebe on Ginny's other side.

"What's up Mione" Phoebe asked, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Malfoy didn't take to kindly to being engaged to me. The common room gets trashed every five minutes." Rolling her eyes, picking at the bit of toast on her plate.

"Cheer up Mione. I'm sure it'll get better" Phoebe said, reassuringly.

"Speak of the devil." Ginny murmured, giving Hermione an apologetic look. Hermione looked towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Malfoy had just walked in, looking like he owned the place. His eyes landed on Hermione's and he stormed over to her.

"Granger! We are going to talk!" Malfoy roared, almost standing behind her. Ginny and Phoebe exchanged glances then looked at Hermione, who was sitting there as though Malfoy wasn't a raging idiot.

"I don't want to talk to you" Hermione said, her turning her attention to her toast.

"Outside, ten minutes" Malfoy growled, before storming over to his table.


	6. Make Me Cry

**Sorry I have taken so long to update, but my boyfriend was over so...hehe much fun was had in other ways. A thanks again to SauerKirsche, IGOTEAMEDWARD, DiMeraslover and PyroAngel8605 for reviewing, it does make me so happy. Anyway hope that you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own these characters.**

**Make Me Cry**

Hermione watched Malfoy get up from the Slytherin table exactly ten minutes after speaking to her, "If he thinks I'm going out there, he's got news coming for him." Hermione said to Phoebe.

Phoebe gave Hermione a smile and nodded her head; she was still trying to adjust to being at Hogwarts. "Maybe you should go and talk to him."

Hermione looked at Phoebe like she had gone mad, sure she had only just started here; but Hermione new that Ginny would have informed her of the last six years. "I don't think so, but I am going to head back to my common room; want to come?" Hermione asked, standing from the table.

"Nah, I'm going to find Ginny; if she's not snogging Harry." Hermione smiled at Phoebe and walked back to her common room. "Acceptus Accommodo" Hermione whispered, stepping through the portrait hole, she found that the room was still intact.

Going into her room and grabbing her book off her nightstand, Hermione went back into the common room and made herself comfortable on the lounge. Lighting the fire with her wand, Hermione opened her book to where she had left off the night previous.

"GRANGER!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced over her book to see Malfoy entering the common room. "Yes?"

"I told you that we needed to talk." Malfoy growled, walking towards Hermione.

"And I told you I didn't' want to talk." Hermione said, placing her bookmark into her book and standing from the lounge, walking into her room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to send my letter, and see the Headmaster." Hermione flashed her letter to him and made her way over to the portrait hole.

Malfoy saw red and stormed over to Hermione, snatching the letter out of her hands and ripping it up. "You're not sending that letter." Malfoy said, smirk rising to his face. Hermione looked at the torn up letter on the floor and back up at Malfoy.

"You're a bastard you know that." Hermione said, walking out of the common room and towards the Headmasters office.

Hermione sat at the chair opposite the Headmasters, letting what he had told her sink in. So many emotions and thoughts were running through her head right now. "Are you sure?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide; tears fighting their way to the surface.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but the Unbreakable Vow can't be well, broken." Dumbledore said, offering his bowl of lemon drops to her. Hermione shook her head and stood up,

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said, leaving the office, slowly walking the halls of Hogwarts, letting her feet take her away, she thought that she wanted to go to the common room, but she found herself heading towards the Room of Requirement.

"Mione?" Phoebe asked, walking around the last corner between the Room of Requirement and the rest of Hogwarts. "What's up?" Hermione looked up at Phoebe, tears blurring her vision and cascading down her face.

"I have to marry Malfoy, there's no way out." Hermione sobbed, collapsing in the middle of the hall. Phoebe ran towards her and embraced her in a hug. Hermione sobbed into Phoebe's shoulder for a good ten minutes before wiping her remaining tears off her face. "Sorry"

"It's fine." Phoebe said with a smile, helping Hermione up.

"What were you doing here?" Hermione asked, leaning against a wall.

"Oh umm, I was just walking around; getting to know the place."

"Sure, are you going to the common room now?" Hermione asked, turning back the way she came. Phoebe nodded and followed Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room. "I'll see you at dinner" Hermione said, giving Phoebe a wave and heading to her common room.

Phoebe gave Hermione a smile and went through the portrait hole and to her dorm. She was having an emotional overload at the moment, and she didn't know why. Instantly pulling out her diary, Phoebe began to write;

_Diary._

_It's getting hard and I've only been here for two days now. I knew that the transition would be hard and trying to fit in; but everything is so different. The people are so different; but all in all they are great. Ginny has been the best in helping me fit in here, and Harry and Ron (when he isn't in a temper) have been brilliant also. Hermione has been distant; I know that is a bit of an observation considering I've been here only two days but it's still what I can see. She is really blown about having to be with Malfoy; I'm sure he couldn't be that bad._

_Much Love,_

_Phoebe._

Phoebe smiled as she re-read her entry; she was going to keep a diary now that she had done this change. She wanted to have everything noted; stuffing it under her pillows Phoebe jumped off her bed and headed down to the common room, hoping to catch Ginny.

"So what does Dumblydore have to say?" Malfoy asked when Hermione made her way back into the common room. Glaring at him, Hermione snatched her book off the lounge and headed towards her room.

"That good aye?" Malfoy called out after her sarcastically. Hermione gave Malfoy one last glare before slamming her door shut. Tears spilling from her eyes again, Hermione pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and some ink and rewrote her letter to Fred.

_Fred_

_You would have received this earlier but Malfoy decided it would be funny it rip it up._

_Stupid little ferret, anyway I miss you too and I arrived here safe_

_Except for the fact that I'm Head Girl and Malfoy is Head Boy._

_I've spoken to Dumbledore about my marriage problem, and I'm sorry to say that I can't get out of it._

_As Dumbledore put it, 'Unbreakable Vows can't be broken'_

_I can't wait till Christmas_

_Love,_

_Mione_

Wiping the tear drops that had fallen off the letter, Hermione folded and sealed it in an envelope; placing it in her jeans pocket. She would send it after dinner; without Malfoy knowing about it. Sighing Hermione lay on her bed, thinking about what the rest of the year would be like; mainly how Malfoy would be treating her. Surely his father would find a way out of this; he wouldn't want his son to marry a pair of squibs daughter, even if their parents were extremely wealthy and magical.

"Granger, you have a groupie outside." Malfoy called through the door, rolling her eyes Hermione got off her bed and headed to the portrait hole. Opening it up, Ron's face came extremely close to Hermione's.

"Mione, can we talk?" Ron asked, trying to pull himself into the common room; Hermione barring his way.

"I don't think so Ron. I'm sorry but right now I don't have much to say to you." Hermione said, attempting to close the portrait hole, but Ron forcibly pushed it back open and then pushed Hermione out of his way. Hermione fell and glared up at Ron. Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her into her bedroom; Hermione tried to pull away but Ron was stronger.

"Ron! LET ME GO!" Hermione yelled at him, still trying to escape from his grasp; hitting him with her free arm. Ron didn't retaliate, he just keep pulling her into the bedroom, slamming the door shut and throwing Hermione onto the bed; and throwing himself on Hermione. "STOP!"

Ron forced his mouth onto Hermione's and attempted to kiss her. Hermione managed to push his face away from hers and she screamed; praying that Malfoy would come. Ron slapped Hermione and roughly grabbed her breast through her shirt, pinching the nipple through the fabric. Ron forced his mouth onto Hermione's once again, and Hermione started to let tears roll down her cheeks.

Malfoy left his room and stood at Granger's with his ear against the door; hoping to her about some plan they had. "STOP!" Malfoy heard Hermione yell, but he thought nothing of it; thinking that they were just playing around. Unconsciously his fists clenched when he heard her scream and then only seconds later he heard a slap.

Near pushing the door down, Malfoy strode into the room and pulled Ron off of Hermione, throwing him against the now open door. Hermione jumped off the bed and flung herself at Malfoy, burying her head in his shoulder; tears still rolling down her face.

"Get out of here, Weasel." Malfoy snarled, holding Hermione against him. Ron picked himself up off the floor and glared over at Hermione and Malfoy.

"She doesn't want you." Ron spat at Malfoy, walking out of Hermione's bedroom and leaving the common room. Malfoy glared at the spot where Ron was just standing; turning his attention to Hermione he pried her away from him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeh" Hermione said, nodding her head. Malfoy gave Hermione a smile and walked out the room. "Hey Malfoy." Hermione yelled out, running after him, Malfoy turned around and looked at her, "Thanks." Hermione gave him a smile, and then retreated back into her room, vowing to never speak to Ron again.


	7. Fall To Pieces Prt 1

**So sorry that I haven't updated in a while; but I've had some family issues over the last week. Anyway, thanks to IGOTEAMEDWARD, PyroAngel8605, DiMeraslover and DracoLoVeHermione for reviwing on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, and Phoebe Harris.**

**Fall To Pieces Prt 1**

Three weeks had passed since the incident with Ron, and Hermione had managed to avoid Malfoy for the whole time. The day after Hermione had told Ginny what had happened; Ginny then wrote a letter to her mother and told Harry. Both Harry and Ginny were fairly pissed at Ron; but not as pissed as Mrs. Weasley or Fred were; Ron had received two howlers the day Ginny had wrote Mrs. Weasley. The one from Mrs. Weasley wasn't near as bad as the one from Fred; who had vowed never to speak to, or go near Ron ever again.

Hermione now sat in her common room, Malfoy was off shagging some slut; so Hermione had taken the time to sit in front of the fireplace and read a book. But Hermione had been trying to read the same page for almost ten minutes; clearly her mind was somewhere else.

"Granger" Malfoy snarled as he walked back into the common room, his robes flung over one arm. Hermione quickly closed her book, and got up to leave the common room. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk Malfoy; we have nothing to say to each other." Hermione said quietly, walking to her bedroom.

"I wrote my father, there isn't a way out of this...arrangement. So we have a lot to say to each other, in terms of how we are going to deal with it." Malfoy said, sitting in the chair Hermione had previously occupied.

"I don't have anything to say to you, six years of torment doesn't go away because I just happen to be a pureblood now." Hermione said, her words choked, and her voice rising. "I'm going to find a way out of this."

"So what, you are going to go and kill yourself; because that seems to be the only way out." Malfoy said, stalking over to her.

"No" Hermione said, taking a step away from Malfoy, "I'll find another way; I don't want to be married to you."

Malfoy took another step closer to Hermione and grabbed her shoulders, "Well too bad love, we have to be wed by the end of this school year." Malfoy snarled. Hermione tried to escape his grasp, but he held on strong, pulling her into his arms, Malfoy enveloped her in a hug and placed a kiss on her lips.

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks, hadn't he saved her from Ron who had done exactly what he just did. Hermione looked him in the eyes, before pulling away from him and retreating into her room; slamming her door shut. Putting up a silencing ward Hermione sat in the middle of her bed and cried. Her world was still spinning around; and she didn't understand why.

She hated her parents for not telling her a very important part of her life, she hated Malfoy for kissing her, she hated Ron for being an absolute arsehole and forcing himself upon her, and she hated herself for being put into this situation.

Wiping her face, Hermione got up from her bad and left her room; ignoring Malfoy as she left the common room, Hermione headed down to the lake. She needed somewhere to think, where no one would bother her. Passing through the doors leading to the lake, Hermione looked around and saw no one down there, sprinting the rest of the way she sat underneath her favourite tree.

"Mione?" Hermione looked up startled, "Over here." Turning around Hermione saw, Phoebe standing against the tree behind her.

"When did you get there?" Hermione asked, annoyed that she wasn't alone in her sanctuary.

"Just then, I come down here to think." Phoebe said, walking down to sit next to Hermione.

"Yeh, me too." Phoebe smiled at Hermione, and looked out at the lake. "It's gorgeous"

"Yeh, so what brings you here; if you don't mind my asking?"

"My entire life, mainly Malfoy at the moment." Hermione said, leaning back against the tree. Phoebe nodded; she knew that Hermione and Malfoy getting together was going to take a bit.

"Is he really that bad?"

"Yeh...no, I don't know. I don't know the real guy, I just don't agree with his attitude towards muggle born people."

Phoebe nodded, "Would it be that bad, marrying him?"

"I really don't know. I just don't think that I'm ready yet; plus I'm already in a relationship." Hermione said, her thoughts drifting to Fred. He was so kind and loving towards her; and she had only given him her mess.

"I'm sure it'll all be okay." Phoebe said, reassuringly. Hermione smiled at her and stood up, offering Phoebe a hand. Phoebe took it and she and Hermione walked back up to the castle in silence. "I'll see you at dinner."

Phoebe stayed just inside the castle until Hermione was out of her view; she then walked towards the headmaster office. She needed to tell him what was happening. Quickly making her way through the hallway Phoebes stood in front of the gargoyles, "Peppermint Leaves."

Walking up the spiralling stair case Phoebe knocked o the door and waited for an answer. The door swung open, and Professor Snape walked out a cold glare set on his face. "Come in Miss Harris." Dumbledore called; Phoebe gave a cheeky smiled towards Snape and headed into the Headmasters office.

"What brings you here Miss Harris?" Dumbledore asked, offering Phoebe a barley sugar.

"I don't think it's working out well here, Professor." Phoebe said, taking a barley sugar and popping it into her mouth.

"Ahhh, it is hard fitting in to the general scheme of things. But I do think that you'll manage."

"But Professor, how am I..."

"Don't you worry child, everything will fall into place." Dumbledore said, dismissing Phoebe. "Oh and could you tell Miss Granger; that I need to see her." Phoebe looked at Dumbledore knowingly before leaving his office and heading towards the Heads common room.

Stopping outside the portrait, Phoebe knocked and waited for someone to open the door. Luckily for her it was Hermione. "Hey Phoebe, what's up?"

"Dumbledore wants to see you, its urgent." Hermione gave Phoebe a weird look, before stepping out of her common room.

"What is it about?"

"I don't know." Phoebe said, turning away from Hermione heading towards her common room, "Just hurry."

Hermione gave Phoebe one last weird look before heading off towards Dumbledore's office. Waving at Luna and Neville, Hermione turned the corner and entered the Headmasters office, heading up the spiralling staircase.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, poking her head into the office; jumping back when Fawkes combusted.

"Miss Granger, please take a seat." Dumbledore said, offering her a barley sugar. Hermione shook her head and sat in the chair opposite his desk. "Unfortunately I have some bad news to tell you child, your father has passed on."

A range of confusing emotions surged through Hermione's body, and she didn't know what she wanted to feel. She had always been closer to her father, but she wasn't talking to either of her parents at the moment.

"How?" Hermione asked, holding back tears; refusing to let them fall.

"I believe it was a car crash. I couldn't tell you the details because I myself do not know them." Hermione nodded her head slowly, "There will be a portkey organised on the day of the funeral, which is in two days time."

"Professor, I-I don't know if I'll go." Hermione said, looking toward the ground. "I don't have anything to wear, either." Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Well, you may have this afternoon off to go to Hogsmeade, and you may take Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood and Miss Harris with you. As for the portkey, that will be your decision." Dumbledore said, standing from his chair.

Hermione gave him a weak smile, before leaving the office and heading back towards her common room. She would owl Ginny, Luna and Phoebe once she got back there; hopefully able to avoid Malfoy as well. Rushing through the portrait hole Hermione didn't even bother looking around the common room; running straight into her room and slamming the door shut she threw herself at her bed.

Grabbing her pillow Hermione stuffed her face into it and screamed. Her frustration levels had just grown dramatically; even more so with a knock at the door. "Granger, let me in." Malfoy commanded.

"FUCK OFF MALFOY" Hermione snarled, whispering a silencing charm and locking her door. Pushing some articles off her desk Hermione grabbed three pieces of parchment and a quill.

_Meet me at the lake in 20minutes._

_Mione_

Hermione attached the three letters to the leg of her owl and watched as she flew away, wishing that she could be as free as that; not being bound by her stupid grandparents that she had never known to Draco Malfoy.


	8. Fall To Pieces Prt 2

**So this is the next chapter; thanks to LoganLover8128, Alice-Rathbice-is-my-real-name, PyroAngel8605, IGOTEAMEDWARD, maddie00reader, catysmom and IceSkater76 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for this plot and Phoebe Harris. **

**Fall To Pieces Prt 2**

Grabbing another piece of parchment, Hermione decided that she better let Fred know.

_Fred_

_I don't know what I should be doing, _

_My father has passed away and I'm still angry at my parents_

_Should I go to the funeral? I so confused about what I'm feeling._

_I'm going to Hogsmeade this afternoon,_

_Want to meet me there?_

_Love Always,_

_Mione._

Smiling a small smile, Hermione waited at her desk for her owl to return. Looking out into the clear blue sky, Hermione let out a sigh; she wanted to be free. She didn't want to be so mixed up; everything used to be simple, before she was a pureblood. Giving her owl a pat on the head and a treat she tied the next letter to her leg, and watched as she flew away.

Grabbing her coat off her bed, Hermione slowly opened her bedroom door; looking around for Malfoy. When the coast was clear, she slipped out of her room and down to the lake.

"Hello Hermione." Luna said airily, when Hermione approached her.

"Hi Luna" Hermione said, smiling.

"Mione!" Ginny yelled, running down from the castle doors; Phoebe right behind her. Hermione couldn't help but let out a laugh; the sight was very amusing. "What's happened?" Ginny asked, worry written over her face.

"Nothing much, I have the afternoon to go to Hogsmeade and you guys are all invited." Hermione said, starting to walk away from the lake; the others following her. Ginny linked her arm with Hermione's.

"Oh, shopping!" Ginny exclaimed, smiling widely "Why are we shopping?"

"I need something to wear to a funeral." Hermione said, "My father passed away." Ginny took in a sharp breath of air.

"I'm so sorry Mione." Ginny started, but Hermione glared at her.

"Gin, I don't want much made out of it; I'm still really pissed at my parents. I don't even know if I'm going to go to the funeral." Hermione said, stepping into the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade.

Hermione situation herself on a seat, Ginny took the one opposite her; Phoebe sat next to Hermione and Luna was with Ginny. The ride to Hogsmeade was quite; with the occasional 'Uh' when going over a bump and being thrown into the person next to you. Climbing out of the carriage, Hermione looked around; so far there was no sign of Fred.

"Where to Hermione?" Luna asked, airily looking around at everything. Hermione walked towards Gladrags Wizardwear; pushing a door open a bell chimed, indicating to the clerk that someone had entered.

"May I help you?" A small witch of about 5"0' asked, stepping around from behind the counter, her auburn bob shaping her face. Shaking her head politely, Hermione walked over to a rack of clothes; sorting through them slowly.

"Mione," Phoebe said softly, coming up behind her. Hermione jumped a little and turned around. "How are you dealing?"

"Fine" Hermione replied a little too harshly, Phoebe gave her a small smile and walked back over to Ginny, who was trying to find an outfit for Bill ad Fleur's wedding. "This'll do" Hermione said to herself, pulling out a simple black dress; it was v necked but it didn't dip too much, and it was floor length.

Taking her size off the rack Hermione gathered it up and walked over to the others, who were all chatting away at the counter; each with their own items. Ginny had a light blue dress it ended above the knees, and had black lace covering the torso. Phoebe held an emerald green dress; it was strapless and ended just below the knees. Luna had picked out a brightly coloured dress; it had swirls of green, yellow and blue, and was an off the shoulder style.

After paying for each item the girls headed back into Hogsmeade, "What are we going to do now Mione?" Phoebe asked, looking around Ginny to see Hermione.

"I'm meeting Fred soon. Umm, but you guys can continue to shop around down here." Hermione said, walking away from her group of friends. Slowly Hermione made her way to Three Broomsticks; it was the only place that offered actual food with its drinks.

"Mione!" Fred called out, running over to her; placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "How are you doing?" he asked, taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers.

"Okay, I guess." Hermione said, smiling up at him.

"What are you going to do about the funeral? I can always come with you." Fred suggested, pushing open the door to Three Broomsticks, allowing Hermione to enter before himself. Taking a seat and the closest table, Hermione sat down and sighed. She knew this question was going to come up.

"If you come with me I'll go. But otherwise, I'm not sure I want to be there; I know that I should but I'm still really pissed off. I mean marrying Malfoy by the end of this school year is not something you just forget to tell someone." Hermione ranted, Fred's mouth dropping wide open.

"By the end of this year?"

"Uhhh, yeh. Didn't I tell you that?" Hermione asked, nervous. She was sure that she had told Fred that she and Malfoy had to be married by the end of this school year.

"No you didn't." Fred said, gesturing to the waitress to come over. "Two butterbeers"

"I'm sorry, Fred. I meant to tell you. Will you forgive me?" Hermione asked, making sure to sound a bit seductive. A smile broke out over Fred's face, and he leaned over the table to give Hermione a quick kiss. "I'll take that as a yes."

Fred gave her another smile and took a sip from his butterbeer. The next few hours went by quickly, as Hermione and Fred discussed ways of getting her out of the marriage; and what she planned to do after Hogwarts. Until it was time for Hermione to head back u to the castle.

"I'll see you in two days, okay?" Fred said, giving Hermione a quick peck on the lips. Hermione smiled, and hugged him; he made her feel safe. Inclining her head towards him again; their lips met for a brief moment, before Hermione pulled away and started to walk towards her carriage.

The next day disappeared in a blur; and before Hermione knew it, there were only minutes until she had to go by port key to her father's funeral. Quickly slipping on her dress, casting a spell on her hair to tame it, applying some quick makeup and grabbing her shoes and a bag, Hermione rushed out of the common room and towards Dumbledore's office.

Saying the password, she quickly went up the stairs. "Ah, I see you have decided to go" Dumbledore said, upon her arrival. Nodding her head, Hermione grabbed onto the old shoe Dumbledore was holding. "This will bring you back; whenever our ready."

Feeling the activation of the portkey, Hermione felt the familiar feeling of being sucked through the air; and landing with a thump on the ground. Looking around, she saw that she was in an old part of the cemetery. Deciding that it would be best to stay hidden, Hermione waited where she was until she could see that everyone had gone inside.

Walking towards the chapel, Hermione caught a glance of Fred's striking red hair. Smiling, she stopped to slip on her shoes and then proceeded to make her way towards Fred. "Hi"

"Hey, ready to go inside?" Fred asked, draping an arm around Hermione. With Fred's guidance Hermione made way into the chapel, and to her place in the front row; Fred taking a seat next to her.

"Hermione!" Jean called out, making her way towards her daughter. Hermione let out an audible groaned, and stood up walking towards her mother. "Oh I'm so glad that you're here." Jean said, enveloping her daughter in a hug.

Hermione didn't return her mother's hug, she just stood there; arms limp waiting for her mother to let go. "I'm not here for you mother; and don't think that because I am here that I have forgiven you."

Tears filled Jean's eyes, and some spilled out onto her already tear stained face. "Now, now; don't be so rude Miss Granger." Hermione turned around, and came face to face with no other than Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked coldly, this was definitely more than she had bargained for.

"I've come t pay my respect; Draco is over there would you like to see him?" Lucius asked, smirk playing on his lips.

"Mr Malfoy, I wouldn't like to see your son." _Ever_ Hermione added to herself, "You didn't even know my father"

"Ahhh, but I did; see I had to find out if the marriage contract between you and Draco was still...around"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione glanced over at Fred; he had his back turned to her, talking to one of Hermione's cousins. "Oh, your Hermione future father in-law. It's so nice to meet you" Jean cooed.

"Mum, I can't be here anymore." Hermione said, giving her mother one last glance and walking over to Fred and explaining the situation to him; and even though he tried to change her mind, Hermione couldn't help but have the need to leave. Walking out of the chapel, Hermione let silent tears roll down her cheeks; a much as she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be here.

Fred whispered loving words to her as they sat outside the chapel, tears still flowing freely down her face. "Don't worry Mione, we'll find a way." Hermione kissed Fred on the cheek.

"Okay, you should probably go now." Hermione said, standing up and looking around.

Fred stood and looked around, "Are you going to be alright?" Hermione nodded, and gave him a small smile. Giving Hermione one last kiss on the forehead Fred disparated.

Practically running to where to old shoe was, and grabbing onto it Hermione wished that it could have taken her away faster. This wasn't what she wanted, all she wanted was to be the old Hermione; who wasn't angry with her parents, who still had both of her parents, and even more so; to just be normal.


	9. You Can Still Be Free

**So heres the newest edition to the story. Hope you enjoy it. A big thank you to LonganLover8128, PyroAngel8605, catysmom and mommylee963 for the reviews; if it wasn't for the reviews I get each chapter I probably wouldn't still be writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? Doesn't everyone know that we obviouly don't own these characters?**

******You Can Still Be Free**

Weeks had passed since Hermione's dad had passed on and Christmas was nearing. But still she had no plan to get out of her arranged marriage. "Granger" Malfoy drawled walking into their common room for the last time for that term; clearly intoxicated.

"Shove off Malfoy" Hermione said, placing her bookmark in her book and heading towards her bedroom to pack the remainder off her things.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your know-it-all-ness is?" Malfoy purred walking over to Hermione and placing an arm around her.

"Malfoy your drunk, get off." Hermione said, pushing him away and retreating in her room, making sure to lock the door. Lying on her bed Hermione began to read again, it was a muggle book 'Twilight'. Chuckling when she read about how vampires 'sparkled', clearly the muggles didn't know a lot about the supernatural.

A crash brought her out of the realm of sparkling vampires, looking up Hermione saw pigwidgeon. Smiling Hermione went over and untied the letter.

_Mione_

_I can't wait to see you tomorrow_

_Also I have a plan to get you out of your 'arrangement'_

_Fred_

Hermione eyes lit up and she read the letter again, Fred had found a way to get her out of this. Squealing excitedly Hermione busied about her room, making sure everything she needed was packed.

Phoebe once again found herself walking towards Dumbledore's office, it was the end of term and all she wanted was to be able to go home and see her parents. But she had a feeling that something had gone astray. Saying the password and slipping inside Phoebe knocked on the huge double doors, "Come in Miss Harris."

Phoebe walked into the office and stood in front of his desk, "Sir, I know I've explained why I am here to you; but can you explain it to me."

"Ahhh, Miss Harris; I do believe that is a question only you can answer. Your parents will come together eventually, let time plan the course." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"But professor,"

"Miss Harris, I've explained to you what you wanted to know" Dumbledore said kindly, "Was there something else?" Phoebe shook her head, and turned to leave his office, "Have a nice holiday Miss Harris" Phoebe turned and smiled at Dumbledore, leaving his office her mind was swimming. If only she could find the answer to why she was here; wouldn't she have found it already?

Walking past the wall three times, Phoebe headed into the Room of Requirement seeing the familiar cupboard standing tall; Phoebe slipped in and thought of home.

Hearing the portrait door close Hermione looked at her watch it was already time to go down to the train. Smiling Hermione chucked her book into her carryon bag, and shrunk her suitcase to fit in her pocket. Walking out onto the grounds Hermione saw the familiar long red hair of Ginny.

"Ginny!" Hermione called out, walking faster to catch up with her friend. Ginny turned around and smiled at Hermione stopping so she could catch up.

"Hey Mione, have you seen Phoebe?" Ginny asked, linking her arms with Hermione's.

"No, is she coming around these holidays?"

"Nah, she said she was going back to America to see family." Ginny said, waving at Harry and Ron.

"Hmm" Hermione looked over at Harry and gave him a small wave, and glaring at Ron; Hermione boarded the train with Ginny, looking around for a compartment. Upon finding an empty compartment, Hermione settled in next to the window and got her book out.

Looking up and smiling at Harry when he and Ron filed into the compartment, Hermione buried her head back into her book; blocking out Harry and Ron's mindless chatter about Quiditch and Ginny making moon eyes at Harry.

"Well well, Scar-head, Weasel and Weaselette how does it feel knowing that your dear Bookworm will have to wed me by the end of the school year?" Malfoy announced, smirking in Hermione's direction. Giving him the finger, Hermione looked around at her friends; all of their bottom jaws resting on the floor.

"What?" Hermione asked, glaring over at Malfoy.

"Oh Granger didn't you tell them about that significant detail." Malfoy stated another smirk rising to his face

"Shove off Malfoy." Hermione snarled, standing up to close the compartment door. Malfoy blew a fake kiss towards her and Hermione stuck her finger up at him again, turning to face her friends. "I thought I told you."

"Well you didn't are you happy now!" Ron snapped

"Shut up Ronald" Ginny scolded, slapping him upside the head, "Hermione isn't even talking to you"

"Mione, its fine. I just hope you can find a way out of it." Harry said comfortingly.

"Oh! That reminds me' Fred thinks he's found a way out!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting back in her seat.

"Oh brilliant, 'Fred has found a way out'" Ron mimicked.

"Ron fuck off" Hermione snapped, glaring at him. Ron stood abruptly, glaring over at Hermione; his eye wild. With one last glance around the compartment, Ron left; slamming the door shut.

Harry and Ginny stared at the spot Ron had occupies only moments before, before turning their attention back to Hermione. "So what's the plan?" Ginny questioned excitedly.

"I don't know yet he didn't tell me. I just hope it'll work." Hermione exclaimed, picking her book back up and dissolving into the world of Twilight; the rest of the train ride passing by in a blur.

Stepping off the train Hermione looked around the platform. "Come on Mione." Ginny said grabbing her arm and heading towards the exit. Practically being pulled through the barrier, Hermione looked around the muggle platform; there was still no sign of Fred.

"Gin, where are your parents?" Mione asked, looking round the platform.

"Oh, because you can apparate they decided you could just apparate us back." Ginny said, leading Hermione into an alley behind the train station.

"Oh, what about Ron?" Hermione questioned, looking behind them.

"Harry's bringing him, if he can pull him away from Lavender." Ginny explained, grabbing onto Hermione's arm. Not a second later, both of them had the feeling of being sucked through a tube; landing in the field outside the Weasley lot.

Smiling up at the building, Hermione set off towards it each step bringing her closer to Fred; and his plan of escape.


	10. That Was Then

**So here's the next chapter, most of it is in Phoebe's POV. Thanks to Dustmites, IGOTEAMEDWARD, mommylee963, LoganLover8128, PyroAngel8605, catysmom, DracoLoVeHermione, DiMeraslover, maddie00reader, Rebecca Blair and berryness for the reviews. You guys are awsome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, well most of the one's in this chapter I do...but any others I don't.**

**That Was Then**

Phoebe opened the door to the cup board and stepped out, marvelling at how the room hadn't changed in twenty one years. Smiling Phoebe walked out of the Room of Requirement and headed down to the Slytherin common room; her actual house.

It hadn't taken much to convince the sorting hat from the past to let her be in Gryffindor, all it took was chanting to not be in Slytherin over and over again, a move that Harry Potter himself had used. Smirking, Phoebe whispered the password and slipped inside; looking around for her twin brother.

"Oi, how had your trip been" Spinning around, Phoebe saw her twin; Lachlan the famous Malfoy smirk resting on his face. Although they weren't identical twins; they still shared a connection like they were, even though they still pissed each other off occasionally. Walking over Phoebe wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Let's talk elsewhere." Phoebe said, pulling away and gesturing towards the boys dormitories. Nodding his head in understanding; Lachlan lead the way down the stairs to his private dorm.

"So what's the what?" Lachlan asked, plonking himself on his green sofa.

"Hmm, not much, the past is really confusing; it's like I thought I knew everyone. But I didn't really. Mum still hasn't gotten with dad yet; I think something weird has been going on." Phoebe said, pausing to take a breath, "I know she was with Fred for awhile; but the way I remember the stories is that she was already at least talking to dad by now."

"I dunno sis" Lachlan said dismissively, "We need to go board the train." Smiling Phoebe stood up and headed towards the door. Understanding what he meant; ever since first year, whenever Lachlan had said 'We need to board the train' it actually translated into 'I want you to leave so I can have a snog'. Lachlan was of course, exactly like his father in that respect.

"I didn't bother bringing my stuff, I'll see you on the platform" Phoebe left her brother's room, and made her way down to the train. She couldn't wait to see her parents; not that she hadn't seen them for the whole last semester, but she wanted to see the real them. The happy Hermione and Draco.

Slowly Phoebe made her way down to the train, boarding it as though she had always been at school; and was ready to go home to her normal parents. "Hey girlfriend, how has your vacation been?"

Smiling Phoebe turned around, she knew that voice anywhere; it was Lisa McLaggen; Parvati and Cormac's youngest and only child; and a fellow seventh year who was in Gryffindor, she was also one of Phoebe best friends. "Hey"

Smiling Lisa grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the train, finding a compartment and settling into it Lisa immediately broke into gossip mode; filling Phoebe in on everything she'd missed. "Oh my god right; Penny Brine was like totally caught making out with Hogan Zabinsky, and he's dating Lila McGoclan; but like he's been cheating on her for like forever and she just doesn't want to admit it to herself."

"So anyway, Lila caught Hogan because he and Penny were like totally going at it in the dungeons where everyone could see them. Lila didn't even try to stop him or anything, she just turned beet red and ran. Leaving them going at it. Of course everyone laughed at her; I don't know what her problem is, Phoebe you listening to me?" Lisa rambled on.

"Huh?" Phoebe shook her head, "Sorry I'm a little out of it" stretching herself out across the compartment seat.

"Ooh look, it's Lachlan" Lisa cooed, watching as Phoebe's twin made his way to their compartment. "Pheebs your brother is gorgeous."

"Uh huh." Phoebe said, grabbing the magazine off the seat across from her. Hearing the compartment door open Phoebe looked up, "Hey bro"

"Hi Lachlan" Lisa gushed, not taking her eyes off him. "You look great today". Lachlan gave Lisa a smirk and pushed his sister's legs of the seat, sitting where they had previously occupied. Glaring Phoebe readjusted herself,

"Did you have to?" Phoebe scolded, hitting him upside the head with the magazine.

"Danae is picking us up from the station." Lachlan said reading the front cover of the magazine. "What is that crap?"

"It's Lisa's." Phoebe said, placing the magazine back on the seat. "Is that all?"

"Yeh I guess. I'll see you then." Lachlan said, leaving the compartment; but not before winking at Lisa. Squealing Lisa situated herself across from Phoebe; smile as wide as the Sahara. Chuckling Phoebe closed her eyes, awaiting the train to finally pull to a stop; it was good to be home.

"Phoebe, wakey, wakey" Lisa said shaking her. "Uhhh, I would like to get off the train and see my parents." Slowly Phoebe opened her eyes, staring into Lisa's face, "Come on!"

Slowly walking off the train, Phoebe looked around for Danae and Lachlan. Well Lachlan was spotted, but he wasn't with Danae; instead he was snogging the hell out of some fifth year Slytherin. Shaking her head, Phoebe looked around her.

"Looking for me?" Phoebe swirled around, looking into her big sisters face. Laughing Phoebe embraced her sister.

"I might of been, why isn't mum here? She usually comes to greet us." Phoebe questioned, pulling away and looking over at her brother.

"It's getting around, that time." Danae said, "It's all been a little"

"Hectic?" Phoebe offered, understanding exactly what her older sister was saying.

"What's hectic?" Lachlan asked, making his way over to where his sisters stood, giving Danae a hug. Danae gave him a look and he said nothing more, he knew what that meant.

"Come on, they're expecting us" Danae said, leading her younger siblings towards the barrier, and heading to the apparition spot.

"WE'RE HOME!" Danae called, walking up the stairs towards her own bedroom. "I'll see you later"

Phoebe smiled up at her sister and headed into the lounge room Lachlan on her heels; excited to see her parents.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Looking up at the house Hermione smiled, breaking into a sprint she headed towards The Burrow; laughing as she went, Ginny on her heels. Pushing the gate open and practically flying through the house Hermione found herself in Fred's room.

But there was no sign of Fred, instead there was soft music playing, red and white candles and rose petals all over the floor. "What the..." Hermione said walking over to his bed, taking in all the features. Sitting on the bed Hermione noticed a little black box, picking it up she examined it; it was the perfect size for a ring.

"Hey" Fred said, leaning against the doorway. Hermione smiled nervously up at him, she knew what his idea was. But would it work? Fred walked over to Hermione and took the box out of her hands, kneeling in front of her and opening it.

Hermione felt her pulse quicken, and she gasped. The ring was stunning; it was a claddagh ring in white gold and the heart was a opal. It was truly beautiful.

"Hermione, I know that we haven't been together long; and I know that this is little sudden. But I want you to know that I love you, and I always have ever since I first saw you I knew that you were for me. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Fred proposed, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto her ring finger.

Hermione stared down at the engagement ring that was now situated on her finger, "Yes" she whispered still looking at the ring, "I will". Fred stood up, enveloping her in a passionate kiss.


	11. Keep Holding On

**So sorry that I haven't updated earlier; things have been a little twisted for me lately and I hadn't had the time to write. I may even post another chapter today, but no promises. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers berryness, DHrKindaHott, LoganLover8128, Sweet Cherry Cutie, DiMeraslover, maddie00reader, mommylee963 and Rebecca Blair.**

**Disclamier: I don't own these characters- except for the awesome ones that I created.**

**Keep Holding On**

Hermione was beaming; never in her life had she ever felt this happy. She was getting married, and had a beautiful ring; and a way out of her betrothal. Sitting at her place at the table, Hermione waited for the others; she and Fred had decided to announce the engagement right way.

Once everyone was seated Fred stood up, "I have an announcement." He said, gaining the attention of everyone at the table. "Hermione and I are getting married."

Silence enveloped the house, not one of the member's t the table knew how to react. It was a huge shock. "That's fucking brilliant" Ron snarled, immediately leaving the room.

Hermione looked down, she knew that she wasn't ever going to talk to Ron again, but they had been friends for years and his rejection hurt. "Don't worry about him Mione" Ginny said, taking her hand. "He's a prick."

"How...when...I don't think I understand what you just said" Mrs. Weasley gushed, confusion written all over her face. It wasn't as though she wasn't happy; it was just a little sudden. She didn't even know that Hermione and Fred were together prior to this.

"I believe Fred and Hermione are getting married dear." Mr Weasley said looking away from the muggle paper he had acquired.

"Yes I know what he said! " Mrs. Weasley snapped, irritated.

"Mrs. Weasley, there is more to this." Hermione said, looking down at her lap. The room was growing tense; this isn't how Hermione had planned it to go at all. She was hoping that they would be happy for the both of them; no questions asked. Obviously they were going to go the hard way about it.

"More to it? Well I should hope that there is more to it; you're getting married." Mrs. Weasley said,

"Mum, Hermione had a situation" Fred said, looking over at Hermione reassuringly. "And we are hoping this will help her out of it".

"A situation? Are you telling me that you're not getting married because you're in love?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, frustration written across her face. Clearly she didn't agree with how Hermione and Fred had come about their engagement.

"Mum" Ginny interrupted, seeing Hermione's discomfort, "Hermione was betrothed to Malfoy" at Ginny's last word the room fell silent. Not one member who was left at the table had anything else to add to that; and Hermione was growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"Excuse me I need to" Hermione gushed, abruptly standing and leaving the dining room, head out to the garden. Plonking herself on a bench Hermione cried, her adoptive family weren't taking this as well as she thought they would've.

Her head was spinning; she didn't know what to do. She wasn't even sure if marrying Fred would get her out of her predicament. Kneeling over her legs Hermione vomited, everything had been too much pressure. Clenching her eyes closed tight, she leaned back up and grabbed her wand; quickly cleaning up the mess.

"Mione?" Ginny called, walking around the corner to where Hermione was sitting. Hermione looked up at Ginny, her tears still running gently down her face. Ginny sat next to Hermione, placing a comforting arm around her. "Don't worry Mione, it'll work out."

"How ca-can you be su-sure?" Hermione choked, tears flowing more rapidly down her cheeks.

"Because it has to be" Ginny said, giving Hermione a soft smile. Hermione smiled back and hugged Ginny.

Fred stared at the doorway where Hermione left, was she really that upset about what his mothers had said? "Fred...Fred...FRED!" Mr Weasley said, waving his hand around in front of Fred's face.

"Huh, what?"

"Your mother just headed into the garden, she wants to talk with Hermione." Mr Weasley said, patting Fred on the back. Fred eyes opened wide and he sprinted into the garden.

"I'm sorry dear, but Fred doesn't know what he's doing" Mrs. Weasley said, staring down at Hermione who had more tears running down her cheeks.

"Mum!" Ginny scolded, "Fred knows exactly what he's doing"

"Ginevra Weasley, I brought you up to respect your parents. Do NOT talk to me like I don't know what I am talking about. Clearly Fred is very confused at the moment; and so is Hermione. I will not allow them to marry like THIS!"

Hermione stared at the ground, drowning out the sounds of Ginny and her mother arguing about what was right and wrong for her and Fred. Wasn't that up to them? If they wanted to be wed and be together forever, wasn't that their choice; no matter what the circumstances are?

"Ginny go back inside and straight to your room! I will not have you talk to me like this!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, turning around and pointing towards the house; watching Fred sprint around the corner.

Fred sat himself next to Hermione and hugged her; he felt so stupid for letting them get into a situation like this. "Mum, we're leaving." Fred announced, scoping Hermione into his arms and heading back to the house.

"Leaving? You can't leave!" Mrs. Weasley babbled, following Fred towards the house.

"I can and I will mum. Don't bother trying to stop me." Fred snapped, pushing the kitchen door open and heading up the stairs.

"Arthur, Fred says he and Hermione are leaving."

"Yes Molly, I heard." Arthur replied, flicking through the newspaper.

"Well aren't you going to stop them?"

"No dear." Molly glared at her husband and stormed up the stairs, determined to stop Fred and Hermione.

Fred placed Hermione on his bed and packed his all of his belongings into his trunk. He never thought his mother would react like this. Merlin knows why she did; she should have been happy. "Fred, where are we going to go?" Hermione whispered, rolling onto her side.

"I don't know." Fred replied looking out the window. "Let's go and pack your stuff." Hermione nodded at Fred and stood up, following Fred through the house to Ginny's room.

Ginny looked up when she heard her door open. "What's going on? Fred, why have you got your trunk?"

"We're leaving Gin." Hermione explained, crouching down next to her trunk and swiftly packing her belongings.

"Oh" Ginny replied, watching Fred bend over helping Hermione pack her stuff. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know Ginny. Hogsmeade; maybe." Fred replied, straightening up and shrinking their trunks to fit in his pocket.

"Can I come?"

Hermione glanced over at Fred; she was anticipating this reaction from Ginny. "Fine." Fred said, waving his wand and packing Ginny's stuff; shrinking the trunk and stuffing it into his pocket. "Now let's go."

Hermione grabbed Fred arm and Ginny did the same, looking out the doorway into the hall. The room started to feel smaller, and Hermione felt her body being pulled through a tube. The last thing she saw was Mrs. Weasley outraged face; watching them apparate away.


	12. Speechless

**So here is the next chapter, thanks to my wonderful reviewers DiMeraslover, berryness, catysmom & IGOTEAMEDWARD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own blah...blah...blah.**

**Speechless**

Hermione looked around the tiny town of Hogsmeade, "Now what?" Ginny asked, looking around Hogsmeade for a place to stay. Hermione and Fred also looked around, each of the shops they knew so well were closed up for the evening; only the dim lights of The Hogs Head lighting the surroundings outside.

"I guess the Hogs Head is it then?" Fred said, looking down at Hermione and Ginny. Hermione nodded her head; the place would be filthy as always, and the sheets on the beds wouldn't be clean, nor would the cutlery and crockery they used while staying there.

Slowly the trio made their way towards the Hogs Head, nervously looking around. The door opened with a groan, and what clients the Hogs Head had turned in their seats to look at their new occupants. "What can I do for you?" the bartender called out.

Fred gave Hermione and Ginny a 'don't go anywhere' look before making his way over to the bar; both the girls rolling their eyes at his back. After a few minutes of what looked to be a pleasant conversation, Fred made his way back over to the two girls; a set of keys in his hands.

Smiling the trio made their way up the stair to their designated room, and made themselves comfortable; well as comfortable as they could in a place like this. Fred enlarged their trunks and placed them at the end of each respective bed, getting himself out some clean clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower" Fred announced, heading towards the tiny bathroom. Hermione looked up at him from her bed and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad; it could get any worse. Not only had she abandoned her parents, but her 'adoptive' family weren't too keen on her at the moment.

"Mione, can I talk to you about something?" Ginny asked, nervously looking up; meeting Hermione's eyes and glancing quickly back down at her feet, a blush slowly spreading across her face.

"Sure Gin, what's up?" Hermione questioned, making herself more comfortable on her bed; her full attention on Ginny.

"I...uhhh, I think that Harry may be...I think he may be gay?" Ginny said, confusion spreading all over her face; as well as Hermione's. But not a moment after a wash of confusion, a smile broke out over Hermione's face and laughter enveloped the room.

"It's not funny!" Ginny snapped clearly annoyed with the situation.

"I'm sorry Gin; I thought you were trying to tell me that Harry, Harry Potter; the Harry we've known for six years, is gay." Hermione whispered, another giggling fit taking over.

Ginny glared at Hermione, this wasn't a laughing matter; the guy she had had a crush on for forever was gay, and all her best friend could do was laugh. "Yes that Harry and I'm not joking." Ginny said seriously, "The other night...umm Harry and I almost well"

"Ginny! You guys almost fucked!" Hermione squealed, half excited half disappointed; she thought Ginny would have had more brains than to have had sex at such a young age; especially considering the high fertility rate in her family.

"Yes we did" Ginny whispered fiercely, looking over at the bathroom door relieved to hear the water still running. "You didn't have to shout it out for all of Britain to hear." Hermione gave Ginny a guilty smile.

"So what happened?"

"Well we were just about to...you know, and then he suddenly went all funny and started to apologise. He really freaked out and practically ran out of the room. Later that night I went to talk to him about it, but when I opened the door a crack what I saw disturbed me to no end so I just left it."

"What did you see?" Hermione asked curiously, it wasn't everyday you got the low-down on what happened in a guy's room.

"He and Ron were...umm, wanking each other" Ginny said, a grimace crawling over her face; remembering scenes from that night. Hermione however burst out laughing again, this night couldn't get much more bipolar.

"They were dutch-ruddering?" Hermione squealed out, glancing up at Fred's newly cleaned form, his hair still dripping wet.

"Who was dutch-ruddering?" Fred asked, throwing his clothes into a pile next to his trunk and crawling onto Hermione's bed, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"No-one" Ginny answered quickly, gathering her clothes up and heading into the bathroom to change.

"Should I be concerned?" Fred asked, laying Hermione down on the bed; hovering himself above her. Hermione shook her head; a huge smile still sprawled across her face.

"Nah" Hermione replied pulling Fred's head down to meet her own; their lips immediately parting, allowing each other access. Tongues swirled around each fighting for dominance during a passionate battle.

"Oh, ewww" Ginny mumbled, opening the bathroom door and tossing her clothes into her trunk. Fred chuckled and crawled off Hermione making himself comfortable in his own bed, and turned the lights off with a flick of his wand; but not before winking at Hermione.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione lit her wand and sent a glare Fred way; she still had to get changed. Gathering her clothes and making her way over to the bathroom Fred sent another wink her way. Hermione giggled and stepped into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower she stripped off her clothes and turned the water on.

Showers had always helped her relax as a child, and now was no different; after they day she had just had, a shower was definitely in need. Opening up a complementary soap Hermione stepped into the shower and lathered her body up and rinsing off; the hot water pouring into her body, all the while calming her.

OO

Back at The Burrow things were not as calm. Mrs. Weasley had made it her duty to go off at everyone who remained in the house at least twice; and constantly told Arthur to owl his son and daughter, telling them to come home immediately.

"ARTHUR HAVE YOU WRITTEN THAT NOTE YET!" Molly screamed down the stairwell, she had just finished going off at Ron for his attitude lately-for the third time.

"No Molly" Arthur called back, flicking through The Daily Prophet; his muggle newspaper lying beside it.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Molly screeched back, storming down the stairs to glare at her husband.

"I think you're making a big mistake Molly." Arthur said, looking up from his newspaper.

"A MISTAKE I DON'T HINK IT'S ME MAKING THE MISTAKE!" Molly roared, her face turning a new shade of red.

"Molly they're in love." Arthur stated placing his newspaper on the table and standing up. "I think I'm going to retire for the night. You can join me once you've calmed down" Arthur made his way up the stairs to the 'master' bedroom; he had plans to write Fred and Ginny a letter, but it was going to contain what Molly wanted.

Sitting on the edge of the double bed, Arthur pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out from the bedside table and began to write his letter.

_Fred, Ginny & Hermione_

_I know that your mother has been rash, but she'll get over it by the morning_

_& if you would please come back for Christmas it could be much appreciated._

_Hermione you and Fred have my blessing; even if you don't get Molly's_

_This does not mean I agree with your decision to get married at such an age_

_It means I am understanding of the situation_

_Dad (Arthur)_

OO

Hermione stepped out of the shower and dried herself off; wrapping the towel around her body Hermione searched through her pile of clothes for her underwear. "Shit" she whispered to herself, double checking her clothes.

Groaning Hermione wrapped the towel tighter around herself, and opened the bathroom door; wincing when it creaked. Hermione knew she had one option, she had to quickly sneak into the room and grab a pair of underwear and sneak back; hopefully the other two would be asleep.

Hermione took one step into the small bedroom, and neither Fred nor Ginny stirred; so far so good. Taking another cautious step Hermione advanced towards her trunk. Gasping when Fred rolled over, Hermione froze; she thought for sure that she had been caught.

Quickly bending over and grabbing the first pair of knickers she saw, Hermione straightened up and headed back towards the bathroom; oblivious to the other person slowing creeping towards her. Hermione had almost made it to the safety of the bathroom, when suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her waist & a hand clamped over her mouth.

Hermione screamed into the hand and tried to bite the hand, immediately tensing up as she felt a trail of kisses running along her neck. Screaming again, Hermione managed to bite down on the hand and whirl around on the spot, sending a kick towards the groin.

Peering down to see who she had kicked, Hermione saw Fred lying on the ground with two hands covering his groin. "Fred! WHAT THE FUCK!" Hermione screeched, storming back into the bathroom; quickly dressing and storming back into the bedroom.

Hermione glanced over at Ginny, who was still sleeping soundly. Fred on the other hand, was lying as still as a rock hands still covering his groin. Hermione sent a glare his way before dumping her clothes into her trunk and looking back down at him.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" Hermione whispered fiercely, bending over to sit on the floor next to him.

"Uhhh" Fred groaned, opening his eyes to glare up at Hermione. A smile spread across Hermione's face; clearly her kick had served its purpose, and once again the room was enveloped with giggles. "Not fucking funny."

Hermione stopped laughing and stared down at Fred, whose eyes were once again clamped shut. "I'm sorry Fred. But you shouldn't sneak up on me in the dark like that." Hermione bent down and placed a soft kiss on Fred forehead.

"That not what hurts." Fred stated, cheeky smile spreading across his face. Hermione's eyes opened wide; had he really just suggested what she thought he did?


	13. Smile

**Well I'm back...again. Here's the next chapter, I'm so so so sorry that it took me forever to type it up, but I had a bit of writers block; but here it is. Shout-out to my reviewers: berryness, TaisakuGirl, sandylovejay, DiMeraslover, Rebecca Blair, hotttopicgirl & LoganLover8128.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except for the awesome ones I've created.**

**Smile**

Before Hermione had a chance to respond, Fred grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap; his mouth frantically sought hers, his tongue searching around her mouth. Hermione took a moment before relaxing into the kiss; she and Fred hadn't been intimate like this for awhile.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred's neck, pulling him closer; her kisses becoming more desperate. Fred placed a firm hand on Hermione's bum, the other trailing down her neck to her breasts. "Ohhh" Hermione moaned lolling her head to the side when Fred slowly started to knead her breast.

Fred took this opportunity to place soft kisses along her neck and shoulder blade, his hands moving back up her body to gently push Hermiones nightie off her shoulders, giving himself better access to her breasts. Fred's hands started to slowly knead Hermione's breasts again, pinching her hard nipples every now and then.

"_Fred_" Hermione moaned, the new sensations streaming through her body. No-one had ever touched her like this other than Fred; and it felt great, he always seemed to know exactly where to touch her.

In one swift motion Fred had them standing upright, and carefully making their way over to his bed. Fred crawled up his bed and motioned for Hermione to follow, a shy smile spread over her face as Hermione carefully stepped out of her nightie and made her way up Fred's bed.

Fred eyes were glued to Hermione's chest, and she let out a nervous giggle. Without another second to spare Fred mouth was latched onto Hermiones left breast, his hand slipping slowly down her body to her panties. Hermione's eyed opened wide when Fred hand slipped inside her panties and began to rub her clitoris.

"Ohhh, don't stop" Hermione moaned, wriggling her body underneath Fred hands, trying to increase the friction. Fred hand moved faster; furiously rubbing her clitoris, and just as Hermione started to see stars he stopped. "Wh-hat the he-hell did you stop for?"

Fred grinned down mischievously at Hermione before quickly siding out of his own pyjama bottoms, his erection standing proudly against his stomach. Hermione eyes opened wide; were they really about to have sex?

"We won't do anything that you don't want to do" Fred soothed, lowering himself next to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione felt a small smile crawl across her face.

"Okay" Hermione said, pressing a kiss to Fred's lips. "Can we just do this for awhile? I don't want to move to fast"

"Sure" Fred said, pulling Hermione closer to himself and placing a kiss to her forehead.

000

The next morning Hermione awoke with two protective arms wrapped around her, carefully peeling herself away Hermione looked down at Fred's sleeping form. "Morning Mione" Ginny called, walking back into the bedroom from the bathroom.

"Morning Gin" Hermione said, glancing over at Gin.

"What did you get up to last night?" Ginny asked, shielding Hermione's boobs from her view.

"Huh? - Oh!" Hermione squealed, pulling the blanket up over her chest.

"What's all the noise for" Fred groaned, sitting up and placing a kiss to Hermione shoulder, giving a quick glance at his sister. "Oh, morning Gin."

"Good morning to you too. Did you have fun last night?" Ginny asked sarcastically, raising her eyebrows. Fred glanced down at himself then at Hermione.

"Oh" Hermione rolled her eyes and leant over the bed to find her nightie.

"So what are we going to do today?" Hermione asked, slipping her nightie over her head. "I mean, we have Christmas shopping to do."

"True, but what about you and Fred? You guys should probably get married sooner rather than later. I mean, that way Malfoy can't try to break the engagement; and if it's a wizarding marriage it can't be broken unless one of you dies." Ginny said, running a comb through her hair, and flinging it up into a pony tail.

"Oh yeh, you mum will love that Gin." Hermione sarcastically threw in, climbing out of bed and grabbing a spare change of clothes. "She doesn't think that we should even be engaged, imagine what her reaction would be if we actually got married."

Hermione gave Ginny a pointed look before heading into the bathroom; she knew that Ginny had a point, but she wouldn't get her fairytale wedding. They would have to elope. Hermione pushed the lid to the toilet down and sat down, placing her head in her hands. This was going to be a difficult decision on her part.

Fred would be up for anything, he had always been spontaneous; but she had always planned things out, it was usually carefully calculated and every nook and cranny was investigated to make sure nothing could go wrong. Today she was going to have to make a choice, as Ginny had said; it would be better to do it sooner rather than later.

Quickly changing Hermione stepped back into the tiny bedroom, her eyes cast down at the floor. The room was tense, and both Ginny and Fred were looking up at Hermione expectedly. "I think...that Ginny's right. We do need to put something permanent in place."

"Yes!" Ginny squealed, rushing off her bed to give Hermione a hug. "But wait, who's going to be the celebrant? And what will you do about a dress? Somehow I don't think I thought this out very well." Ginny said, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Well, Hogwarts is just up the road." Fred said, standing off the bed, "As for Hermione's dress, we can have a proper wedding later, right now we just need to make it legal."

"Dumbledore can do that?" Ginny asked, looking through her bag for a nice outfit to wear; glancing over at Hermione who was doing the same.

"I guess so" Hermione said, standing from the bag with a green dress slung over her arm. "What about this Gin?" Hermione held the dress out for Ginny to see, it was a pale green dress that ended just below the knees. It had a halter neck, and a bow tied around the waist.

"Mione it's gorgeous! But what about the colour?" Ginny stood up and felt the material.

"Albus Ornatus" Hermione said pointing her wand towards the dress, turning it a magnificent shade of white. "It's not permanent, but it'll do"

"Okay, what about mine?" Ginny asked, pulling her dress out of her trunk and showing it to Hermione. It was a simple strapless dress that fell to the floor, Ginny had worn it to the last Yule Ball. "I know I've already worn it, but that's all I've got."

"It's perfect Gin," Hermione said pointing her wand at the dress "Ravus Ornatus"

"Gray?" Ginny asked, sceptically looking her newly transformed dress over.

"Yeh, its neutral." Hermione replied.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Fred questioned, walking over to stand next to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her.

"No" Ginny answered, taking Hermione's dress off her and placing it on the bed. "Go pick out aa nice dress shirt & pants Fred. We should leave soon."


	14. Family Matters

**So I've decided that while I'm on a roll, I should keep updating. =) This chapter has some more of Phoebe in it, here hoping you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I hate writing these...Don't own characters.**

**Family Matters**

Phoebe walked into her lounge room and looked up at her parents. They were perched on the couch, Draco's arm wrapped lovingly around Hermione's waist. "Phoebe, so nice to see you" Hermione exclaimed, standing to give her daughter a hug.

"It's lovely to see you too mum." Phoebe said, returning the hug. "Daddy" Draco stood and hugged his daughter, happy to see her home for the holidays.

"Phoebe, where is your brother?" Hermione asked her daughter, taking a glance around the sitting room.

"Unpacking I think, he'll be down in a minute." Phoebe replied, sitting on the couch. "So how have you been?"

"Oh same old, Danae is thinking of moving out." Hermione said, glancing down at the floor.

"Yes, I think it would be good for her, don't you Phoebe?" Draco asked, placing a loving hand on his wife's back and staring at Phoebe pointedly.

"Uh, yeh; she'll be able to get out and start her own life and stuff. I'm going to go find Lachlan. Excuse me." Phoebe replied hurriedly; she hated it when her father put her on the spot like that. It made her feel awkward, even more so now.

Slowly Phoebe started to walk up the stairs, towards her room. She wasn't sure how Danae moving was going to impact on her life once she finished school; or her mother, for that matter. Stopping in front of Lachlan's door, Phoebe knocked twice and opened the door slightly.

"What?" Lachlan called out, his eyes glued to his computer screen.

"Mum and Dad want to see you. That's 'what'" Phoebe replied, rolling her eyes at her twin brother.

"Do I have to; you know I don't like seeing mum when she's like this." Lachlan groaned, closing his game.

"She's not that bad, at the moment." Phoebe replied. "Where's Danae?"

"I dunno, why?" Lachlan asked, straightening up his clothes and heading for the door.

"She's thinking of moving out." Phoebe stated, walking out of her brothers room and down the hall, only glancing back to see the shocked expression on his face.

Continuing her walk up the hall Phoebe by passed her room, and headed straight for Danae's. Knocking twice, Phoebe opened the door and walked in. "Yeh...Oh she didn't! No way ...oh! I'll call you back" Danae rambled closing her mobile and looking towards her little sister. "What's up?"

"Are you moving out?" Phoebe asked point blank, not point in beating around the bush.

"Yeh." Danae said cautiously.

"Are you mental?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danae asked offended.

"It means that you're the only tie left to Fred, and now you going to move out! It a wonder that she's not in an even bigger state! When did you spring this on her?"

"Yesterday and I think it'll be good for her. She needs to let more of it go, imagine how dad feels." Danae argued back, her face growing red.

"Imagine how he'll feel picking her up again after you leave!" Phoebe yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"PHOEBE, DANAE!" Lachlan called out, "WE HAVE A SITUATION!"

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione looked down at herself; she had just finished putting her 'wedding dress' on and now she was thinking about what her life was going to be like. She would now be Mrs. Fred Weasley, Hermione Jean Weasley. No more fake last name, she would have a true last name- a pure-blooded last name.

Smiling Hermione walked out of the bathroom and back to the Headmasters office. Hermione could believe that he had agreed to marry them, something in the back of her mind had told her that he would say no; and she would have wait that bit longer- and Malfoy might get a chance to take her dream away. But instead Dumbledore said yes, now Hermione just had to remember to breathe.

Pushing the oak doors opening Hermione walked into the Headmasters office, and looked around. Ginny was standing to the side and Fred was standing to Dumbledore's left; all that was needed now was Hermione to take her place on his right.

Taking her place Hermione looked into Fred eyes and smiled again, tears welling up. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"We are." Fred answered, a radiant smile spread across his face.

"You understand that there will be no divorce like a muggle marriage. That you will be bound to each other until one of you passes on." Dumbledore said.

"We do." Hermione said, still gazing into Fred eyes.

"Very well then." Dumbledore said, snapping his fingers. Two papers floated down from the ceiling and landed side by side on Dumbledore's desk. "Fred repeat after me, 'I Fred choose you Hermione'"

"I Fred choose you Hermione"

"'to be my life partner, I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart'"

"To be my life partner, I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart"

"' I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over'"

"I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over"

"Now take this rope in your right hand. Now your vows Hermione; repeat after me. 'I Hermione, choose you Fred'"

"I Hermione choose you Fred"

"'to be my life partner, I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart'"

"To be my life partner, I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart"

"' I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over'"

"I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over"

"Now if you would please take the rope in your right hand." Hermione smiled up at Fred and took the rope. Carefully Dumbledore took the rope in the middle with both hands and wrapped it around Hermione's right hand & Fred's left. Closing his eyes, Dumbledore spoke,

"By the power vested in me, Frederick Weasley & Hermione Jean Granger are wed by wizard law. Only will they part whence one has passed over in death. I Albus Dumbledore declare you husband and wife."

Hermione eyes widened, they had really just eloped; with Ginny as their witness. Hermione turned to face Ginny, whose smile was bigger than Hermione's; if that were at all possible. "You may kiss the bride."

Fred placed both his hands on the side of Hermione's face and pulled her into him, his lips pressing against the warmth of hers. Hermione smiled into the kiss, and parted her lips, taking Fred lower lip in her own.

Pulling away Fred faced Dumbledore, "You have to sign the papers now." Dumbledore said, taking a seat behind his desk. Hermione, Fred and Ginny all took seats opposite Dumbledore's desk and waited for him to finish filling out his portion of the form. Dumbledore slid the papers over to Hermione and Fred.

_Marriage Certificate_

_Name of Groom: Frederick Weasley_

_Place of Residence: The Burrow, Devon, England_

_Signature of Groom: __Fred. Wesley_

_Maiden Name of Bride: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Place of Residence: _

_Signature of Bride: __H. Granger_

_Place of Marriage: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_Celebrant: Albus Dumbledore_

_Celebrant Signature: __APWB Dumbledore_

_Witness: Ginevra Weasley _

_Witness Signature: __Ginny Weasley_


	15. When It All Falls Apart

**So here's the next chapter; thanks to IGOTEAMEDWARD for reviewing on my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Technically I own most of the characters in this chapter. But any that aren't mine belong to th wonderful JKR.**

**When It All Falls Apart**

Phoebe & Danae both glanced at each other before heading down to the sitting room. "Lachlan what's the problem?" Danae called out, before entering the room, Phoebe hot on her heels. "Daddy?"

Phoebe rounded the corner and peered into the sitting room. Minutes before Hermione had been perched on the couch Draco by her side; now Fred sat there. "What's going on?" Phoebe demanded, looking at her brother accusingly.

"I don't know!" Lachlan said defensively, glancing over at Danae. "What did you do?"

"Dad? Daddy you're alive!" Danae whispered, running over to her father an enveloping him in a hug. Pulling away Danae placed her hands on the sides of her father's head, looking desperately into his eyes.

"Of course I am baby." Fred replied confused, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is you're here now." Danae replied, enveloping him in another hug.

Phoebe watched as her older sister hugged her true father. Yes, Draco had brought her up as one of his own; but he would never have replaced Fred in her heart. "Danae, we need to all talk." Phoebe said, snapping Danae out of her daze. "Come on Lachlan."

"Where are you going?" Hermione questioned, her arm wrapped lovingly around Fred's waist; a broad smile on her face. Phoebe felt the tears well up in her eyes & she immediately snapped her focus to the floor; she seemed so happy.

"Just to talk mum." Lachlan said, walking out of the sitting room into the foyer, Danae and Phoebe following him. "Okay, what the fuck is going on?"

"Does it really matter?" Danae said frustrated.

"Yes it does. Danae you may not realise this, but this out there. Isn't supposed to be like that!" Phoebe said fiercely, tugging at her hair. "We need to fix this."

"How?" Danae demanded, "How do you propose we 'fix' this. Maybe this is what Dumbledore wanted you to do in the future Phoebe. Maybe he knew the devastation it caused mum, and now he sent you there to put it right."

"You're wrong" Phoebe snapped, venom dripping from her words. Glaring at Danae, Phoebe made her way back into the sitting room.

"Danae who are you talking to?" Hermione called.

"Lachlan and Phoebe." Danae stated, walking past her sister back into the sitting room; taking a seat between her parents.

"Who are they? Your friends?" Fred questioned placing a kiss to Danae's forehead.

"No, they are my brother and sister. Mum's children."

"WHO ARE WE!" Phoebe yelled, advancing into the living room. "WE RE RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"

"Danae, I don't have any other children. You are an only child." Hermione said, placing her hand on her forehead. "You seem to have a bit of a temperature. Why don't you go lie down; I'll come and get you when dinner is ready."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Phoebe yelled out, "Lachlan, what's happening?"

"I don't know sis. I just don't know." Lachlan replied, wrapping an arm around his sister, pulling her into a hug.

Danae walked out into the foyer, cocking her head towards the stairwell. Phoebe glared at her sister, before walking up the stairs ahead of her. "Don't worry Danae, she'll get over it" Lachlan said comfortingly, placing an arm around her.

Danae gave Lachlan a small smile and headed up the stairs before him, walking down the hall to her room; where Phoebe was already waiting. "I'm going back." Phoebe stated once Lachlan had walked into the room. "Now."

"No, you can't go back now." Danae said.

"Yes I can, my bag is still packed. I'm going back to Hogwarts and then into the past again. It's not like either of them can see me anyway." Lachlan stared bug eyed at Phoebe; he couldn't believe she was saying this. She had only just come back from the past.

"No." Lachlan said firmly, "You can't go back now."

"I'll do what I want." Phoebe practically growled, storming out of Danae's room and into her own. Lachlan followed; he wasn't going to let her get away that easy.

"Think about this would you. How are you going to get into Hogwarts?" Lachlan argued, standing in the doorway to her room.

"You can come if you must, I'd prefer it if you didn't. It's hard enough pretending to be from the states without having to explain my brother; who didn't do school there for the first semester. But I'm going." Phoebe argued back, zipping up her carryon bag.

"You're an idiot." Lachlan said, walking away from his sister room and to his own. Phoebe rolled her eyes before apparating into Hogsmeade. Staring up at the castle, Phoebe started the slow advance by foot; anticipating going back to make things right.


	16. Christmas Time

**Heyy, here be the lastest and greatest chapter. Well maybe not the greatest, it's not a personal favorite; but i hope you like it. Thanks to my reviews: DiMeraslover, LoganLover828 and slyherin-princess. You guys are great and motivate me to write, but without reviews the story doesn't get updated. **

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill with this by now, right?**

**Christmas Time**

Hermione, Fred and Ginny headed back into the tiny town of Hogsmeade. "So what are we going to do now?" Ginny asked, skipping ahead of Hermione and Fred.

"I could think of something I'd like to do" Fred murmured, taking Hermione's hand in his and lacing their fingers together. Hermione giggled and hit him playfully on the chest.

"Behave yourself." Hermione said, smiling. "We could always go shopping, Gin"

"Sounds good." Ginny called back, waiting for Hermione and Fred to catch up. "Are we going to go to Diagon Ally, or just shop around here?"

Hermione glanced up at Fred, "Diagon Ally. Can you apparate us there?"

"Of course." Fred answered, "But I'm not going to go shopping. You two can have some girl time." Hermione smiled at Fred, and skipped ahead of him to Ginny. Once Fred caught up he apparted the two of them to Diagon Ally and left them to do their Christmas shopping.

Upon arriving back at Hogsmeade Fred plonked himself on the corner of his bed. Today had been a big day for him; even though it was only 10am. All he really wanted to do at the moment was curl up somewhere with his wife, and snuggle. Instead, he was stuck in the Hogs Head by himself; with nothing to do, things couldn't get any better.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Phoebe ran from Hogsmeade up to the castle, she knew this was the right thing to do; even though it would crush her mother dearly; but she didn't really like the fact that at the moment she was invisible to her mother. And her father wasn't even there.

Sprinting onto the grounds and into the castle Phoebe headed toward the seventh floor. Walking past the wall three times the door appeared, and happily Phoebe went through. Memorising her surroundings Phoebe opened the cupboard door and slipped in, her trunk in hand.

Waiting a few moments Phoebe stepped back out, the room of course was exactly the same, smiling to herself Phoebe headed out of the cupboard and out of the Room of Requirement. Slipping through the walls of Hogwarts a thought stumbled across Phoebe's mind and planted itself there. What was she going to do now?

One: she didn't know where her Hermione was, two: she didn't know where Fred was, three: she didn't know where Draco was and four: she had no fucking clue on how she was going to separate Fred ad Hermione, and get her parents back together. "Ooof" Phoebe exclaimed falling to the ground. Scratch the third, she had just found Draco.

"Watch where you're going" Malfoy snapped, glaring down at Phoebe. Stiffening up Malfoy gave Phoebe one last glance before storming away.

"Gee, thanks for helping me up and being so nice." Phoebe muttered, picking herself up off the ground. Rolling her eyes Phoebe headed toward the Headmasters office, she had a plan: find both of her parents. "Gummy Bears" Phoebe said to the gargoyles.

Heading into the Headmasters office Phoebe looked around, it appeared to be quite empty. Sensing someone else was in the room, Phoebe wiped around. "What are you doing here?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione and Ginny flopped themselves into chairs at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, they had just spent the last 3 hours shopping and now they were knackered. "What flavor should I get Gin?" Hermione asked, observing all the flavors from a distance.

"Well, the Chocolate Frog is good, the Butter Beer Delight is heavenly, and the Pumpkin Sorbet is good. But whatever you do don't try the green one over there." Ginny said pointing to the far corner of the refrigerator. Hermione looked at her curiously, "You know how in Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans there's earwax and 'bogey'."

Hermione nodded, unsure of where this was going. "Well Fred and George tell me that that particular flavor tastes like those two flavors had a baby." Ginny said giggling at Hermiones revolted expression. "I personally have never tried it."

"Right, I think I'll get a scoop of Butter Beer Delight." Hermione said "What are you having Gin?" she asked standing up to order their ice-cream.

"Strawberry Mouse" Ginny said, rummaging through her shopping bags. Her fingers brushed the soft silk material and she almost pulled it to look at it again. Ginny had come to a conclusion, if Harry didn't like her and was interested in uh...Ron, then that was fine; but she was going to find out for herself. Smiling Ginny waited for Hermione to bring their ice-cream over.

"Here we go" Hermione said, placing their ice-creams on the table. "What are you so cheery about?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad to have done some needed shopping."

"Whatever Gin" Hermione replied rolling her eyes at Ginny.

"Fine, I was happy because of my evil plan for Harry." Ginny mumbled, embarrassed that she had to bring it up in public.

"Oh" Hermione said, covering up her smile. "Gin?" Hermione asked after devouring a few scoops of her ice-cream.

"Mmm?" Ginny asked, shoveling another scoop into her mouth.

"I like your plan."


	17. Come Crashing Down

**Okay I'm going to have a bit of a rant; here's me busting my butt to write up chapters for this story and try to keep it as updated as possible; on the last chapter I recieved two reviews. With 109 people with this story on alert you would think that maybe more reviews would be coming in. It's not that hard to press the button at the bottom and tell me what you think of this story so far, it'll only take an exta two seconds, if you have the time to add it to your alerts then surely you can write a simple review. **

**With that out of the way here's a thanks to my two reviewers; DiMeraslover and LoganLover8128 this chapter is going to be dedicated to you, as you have almost always reviewed my chapters. Thank You.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Come Crashing Down**

It was two days after Phoebe had come back into the past. Dumbledore had advised her to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of their Christmas vacation; but Phoebe couldn't help but wonder where both of her parents were. And anyway today was Christmas; shouldn't she be spending it with family?

So with an arm full of presents from 'America' Phoebe headed down to the Gryffindor common room and flooed over to the Weasleys, only to be caught in the middle of an argument.

OoOoOoOo

Upon arriving back at Hogsmeade after shopping Hermione and Ginny had made their way into the Hogs Head and up to their room. Fred was sitting on the end of his bed with some parchment in his hand; "Gin, Mione dad wants us to go back over there for Christmas." Fred said, reading the letter over again.

"But, mum. She'll kill us." Ginny exclaimed, snatching the letter off him and reading it over for herself. Hermione however just sat on her bed in silence, this would be interesting. "We aren't going."

"Gin, we should see our parents on Christmas." Fred said, glancing over at Hermione.

"We should go." Hermione said, standing up and grabbing some fresh clothes. Ginny had opened her mouth to protest, but with one look from Fred she shut it.

So here they were now, two days later in the living room of the Burrow; getting their heads ripped off by Mrs Weasley. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THI HOUSE, GINEVRA YOU AREN'T EVEN OF AGE AND YET YOU LEAVE AS THOUGH YOU CAN DO AS YOU PLEASE. AND YOU!" She yelled now pointing a finger at Fred.

"YOU JUST DROP A BOMBSHELL ON US AND THEN DECIDE TO LEAVE! THAT IS NOT HOW WE RAISED YOU YOUNG MAN! I AM STILL YOUR MOTHER AND WHILE YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF YOU FOLLOW MY RULES!" Mrs Weasley shrieked, glaring around at the three of them. "HAVE YOU GOT ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?"

"Just that Hermione and I got married" Fred said casually, taking a seat on the sofa.

"YOU DID WHAT! FREDERICK YOU HAVE COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND, GETTING MARRIED AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE IS A DISGRACE. I AM EXTREMELY DISSAPOINTED IN THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"Mum, it's not up to you who Fred does and does not marry," Ginny reasoned, glaring at her mother.

"GINEVRA STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS IS BETWEEN YOUR BROTHER, HERMIONE AND I! HERMIONE I HONESTLY THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE BRAINS THAN THIS! THEIR WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" Mrs Weasley screamed again, glaring at Hermione.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT HER, MUM. IT'S ONE THING TO YELL AT ME BUT NOT AT MY WIFE." Fred counted getting back off the sofa and glaring down at his mother.

"Molly, Fred is right. That was uncalled for." Arthur spoke looking away from his newest muggle magazine.

"But..But Arthur he's gotten married for Merlins sake!" Molly said, glaring at her husband.

"How about we put this all behind us for now, and have a nice Christmas." Arthur said glancing toward the fire place, "why hello"

"Uh, hi" Phoebe said nervously, stepping out of the fireplace and into the light.

"Phoebe!" Ginny squealed, running over to her an enveloping her in a hug. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"My parents are away on a vacation...and I thought coming here would be a nicer way to spend my day." Phoebe lied, looking at Hermione.

"Oh that's horrible." Mrs Weasley exclaimed, rushing over to the girl; mother mode switched back on. "Sorry for the display before, family tuff you know. Would you like to help me chop up the veggies?" Mrs Weasley gushed, wrapping an arm around Phoebes should and leading her into the kitchen.

"Uh I'll follow mum, make sure she doesn't smother Phoebe." Ginny said slipping out of the living room. Hermione smiled at her, now it was just Mr Weasley Fred and herself in the living room. Harry and Ron had yet to wake up and George was picking Angelina up. Bill, Charlie and Percy had yet to make an appearance.

"I'll leave you kids alone." Mr Weasley said, taking his magazine and himself up the stairs. Most likely to wake up Harry and Ron. Hermione sat down on the sofa, still startled by the scene that had played out in front of her; did Mrs Weasley really despise their choice that much?

"How are you holding up?" Fred asked, sitting back on the sofa and wrapping an arm around Hermione, placing a soft kiss to her head.

"Just peachy" Hermione replied, leaning into Fred. Gently Fred placed a finer under her chin and turned her head to face him, slowly his lips descended on hers taking her mind off everything that had happened.

"Mione!" Harry called out, coming down the stairs. Hermione broke her kiss with Fred, and stood to hug Harry. "How've you been?"

"Fine, you?"

"Brilliant, some good sleep is really something." Harry replied, taking a seat next to Fred. Hermione smiled and sat on Fred lap, engaging in conversation with Harry.

"Oh fucking great!" Ron exclaimed, stomping the rest of the way down the stairs. "If I had have known you would be here I would've stayed in bed."

"And a good morning to you too Ron," Fred said sarcastically, glaring at his younger brother. Hermione didn't bother to look at him, he would only insult her anyway. "Anyway what were you saying Harry?"

The next few hours were filled with Weasley member's flooing in, and present time; which is what filled up most of the tie because there was so many of them to open presents. Until finally lunch rolled around, all of the Weasley members, plus Angelina and Phoebe gathered around the table outside in the garden; Mrs Weasley food waiting to be dug into.

Just as everyone was starting to settle down, a stormy gray owl flew down and landed on Hermione's lap depositing its letter it flew off again. Hermione stared down at her lap; who would be writing her a letter? Everyone who would write her was sitting around this table, unless. Quickly Hermione ripped the envelope off and read her letter:

_I know what you've done_

_Do you really think that'll stop it?_

_M_


	18. Santa Baby

**Well sorry about my little rant in the last chapter; but as a writer it is extremely frustrating. But on to better things; here's my thanks to my reviewers: littlecherryblossom89, DracoLoVeHermione, Mia Charleston-Malfoy, LoganLover8128 and DiMeraslover, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...and a few characters.**

**Santa Baby**

Hermione stared down at the note in her hands, how had he found out? The only people who knew about her and Fred's marriage were sitting at this table, plus of course Dumbledore. Quickly scrunching the note up, Hermione shoved it into a pocket. She would deal with the Malfoys later.

Phoebe like the rest of the people at the table, watched a Hermione shoved a piece of parchment into her pocket; could it be the he had already found out? Had he really been that efficient? Shooting a small smile at Hermione, Phoebe continued her conversation with Fleur, who was trying to convince her that DaYehns was a better designer than Pristol.

Nodding where Phoebe felt it appropriate, she glanced around the table. All of the Weasley family members where here, surely she couldn't carry out her plans yet.

_Flashback_

_Phoebe turned on the spot, glaring at the Potions Professor. "I've come back early" she replied, smirking slightly at her Professor. "Where is Professor Dumbledore?"_

"_Out" Snape replied, walking towards Phoebe. Instantly she went for her wand, she knew about Snape's dodgy history and she wasn't about to let him get the best of her._

"_Out where?" Phoebe asked gently, stirring the Potions Masters up. _

"_Out where it is none of your business" Snape snapped looking coldly around the room, "Why is it that you need him so urgently?"_

"_That's between him and myself" Phoebe replied, grasping her wand tightly. Glaring at Snape Phoebe headed towards the door, "Oh by the way." Phoebe added, catching the Professors gaze, "Could you do a tiny favour for me?"_

"_I don't do favours" Snape snapped, glaring at the student who was wasting so much of his time. _

"_Oh okay, but tell Malfoy Snr. That his son id failing to court Miss Granger." Phoebe said, walking gracefully out of the Headmasters office, a smirk present on her face. Faze one: complete._

_End Flashback_

Lunch had ended and everyone was clearing slowly into the small but cosy Weasley lounge room. Sighing Hermione followed, she would have to go and speak to Malfoy now and she knew it. Although that wasn't the best way to spend her Christmas, she knew it was something she would ha to go ad face; sooner rather than later.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, waving a hand in front of her, "You in there?"

"Uhh, sorry. I have to go for a little while, but I'll be back." Hermione said standing on tiptoe and placing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll come with you" Fred offered, wanting to know where his wife was running off to.

"No, its fine. I'll see you later." Hermione replied, apparating on the spot. Fred stared at the space Hermione had just occupied; did she just blow him off? Looking at the ground Fred saw a piece of parchment, crumpled into a little ball; reaching don he picked it up and read it. Instantly he understood where she was going; and he didn't like it at all.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny sat in the living room nervously biting her lip, in a few moments she was going to play out her plan. Smiling slightly, she stood and went over to Harry; tapping him lightly on the shoulder he turned around, "Hey"

"Hey" Harry greeted, looking Ginny over, "What can I do for you?"

"I forgot something in Hogsmeade, could you apparate me over there?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Sure," Harry replied setting his drink down on the nearest surface and grabbing her hand. Together they apparated out of The Burrow and into Hogsmeade. Ginny pulled Harry enthusiastically to the Hogs Head, waving briefly at the bar tender Ginny pulled Harry up to their room and sat him on her bed.

"Wait here." Ginny said, ducking into the bathroom and closing the door. Quickly Ginny slipped into her lingerie, and self consciously stared in the mirror. What if Harry really did swing the other way? Giving herself another glance Ginny walked back out into the bedroom, "Hi" Ginny said, pulling Harrys attention away from the dust layer.

"He-ey, uhh." Harry choked, his eyes roaming all over Ginny's body, taking in every curve.

"Something wrong?" Ginny asked him, advancing towards him; an innocent expression etched into her face as though it were stone. Harry watched dumbstruck as Ginny straddled his waist and placed soft kisses all over his neck.

"Gin I uhh" Harry moaned, when Ginny had found his sensitive spot under his ear, and began sucking on it furiously. Ginny smirked to herself, and continued to suck on Harry's neck; letting her hands wander down his body.

Ginny placed her hand on Harrys growing erection, and she pulled away from his neck and looked into his eyes. She watched as each time he stroked him through his pants Harrys eyes lit up in excitement, desperation and lust. Gently Ginny gave Harry a little shove, and he fell softly back onto the bed.

Smirking Ginny undid Harry's pants and slid them off him; his boxers soon following. Harry had propped himself up onto his elbows, and was watching as Ginny licked all over his erection. "Do you want this Harry?" she asked, seductively.

"Merlin, yes." Harry groaned, dropping his head back when Ginny took the tip of him in her mouth.

"Tell me what you want, Harry" Ginny whispered, placing soft kisses on his stomach; right above his erection, making sure that she never once kissed his erection.

"Please Gin, suck me off" Harry pleaded, thrusting his hips a little. Ginny looked him in the eye, winked and then took his whole length in her mouth. "Uhh" Ginny smirked around him and teasingly ran her teeth along his length.

Ginny's head bobbed up and down Harry's length, making sure to suckle strongly and tease him every now and again. Running her teeth along him, biting gently and one last strong suck and Harry came tumbling over the edge. "Ohhh, uhh." Harry groaned, clenching his eyes shut tight, and Ginny made sure to lick away all the cum.

Smiling Ginny crawled up Harry's body and lay next to him; her plan had worked...so far.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione glared up at the mansion in front of her; this was not something she wished to deal with on Christmas, or ever for that matter. Sighing Hermione walked up to the front door and knocked, almost immediately a house elf open the door. "How can I help you missus?" it squeaked, looking Hermione over.

"Is Draco here?" Hermione asked, screwing her face up when she said Draco instead of Malfoy; that would just be confusing.

"No missus, Master Malfoy Jr is at Hogwarts" the house elf squeaked.

"Oh, okay. Well thank you anyway." Hermione said, turning to walk away for the Manor.

"It not Draco who sent the note." Lucius Malfoy drawled, walking down the large staircase that was situated in the foyer.

"Mr Malfoy" Hermione greeted turning around, her mood dropping another billion degrees. "How did you find out?"

"I have my...resources" Lucius smirked, "Please come in."

Hermione looked around her; this place wasn't exactly known for lollypops and sunshine. "No thank you, I'll speak to Draco some other time." She said, walking down the pathway towards the gate.

"On a first name basis are we?" Lucius called out after her, "That's progress." Hermione whirled around, she was under no circumstances on a first name basis with the ferret boy. Glaring at Lucius Hermione turned away from him again, "It won't last long you know! Your little fairytale will soon be over, these marriage contracts will always come through"


	19. Is It Over Yet?

**Well I already know that by the end of this chapter some of you will be wanting to kill me...heh. I'll give cookies as a peace offering. Thanks to my reviewers: DiMeraslover, ArsenicQueen, littlecherryblossom89 and Cherry bee x. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some of my own wondrful characters.**

**Is It Over Yet?**

Hermione apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked into the Hogs Head, any Christmas cheer she had had, had vanished. Glancing around the bar Hermione noticed Fred sitting by himself in the corner, a small smile crossed her face and she walked over to him. "Hey"

"Hi," Fred greeted, staring at the table.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked, noticing his lack of...well Fredness.

"Fine" Fred replied, swirling his fire whiskey around and taking a mouthful.

"Okay," Hermione said standing from the table and walking over to the stairs. "Are you coming?"

"Sure" he replied, throwing a galleon on the table and walking to the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest and listened to his heartbeat; it truly was her favourite sound in the world. "We should probably go back" Harry said, propping himself up on his elbows. And as much as Ginny hated to admit it, he was right.

"Yeh, I'll go and get changed." Ginny said, getting up off the bed and walking into the bathroom. Quickly changing Ginny walked back into the main bedroom and linked her arm with Harrys, "Let's go."

Ginny felt the familiar sensation of apparation pulling at her, the last thing she saw was Hermione and Fred walking into the room.

"Was that Ginny and Harry?" Fred asked, sitting on his bed; Hermione giggled, Ginny had obviously carried out her plan. Giving Hermione a curious look Fred walked into the bathroom and almost passed out, "What the FUCK is this?" he yelled holding up Ginny's lingerie.

"Uh, lingerie?" Hermione said, walking into the bathroom and taking the lingerie out of Fred's hands and sitting it on the counter.

"Did you know about that?" Fred asked, pointing at the lingerie. Fred was pissed, first Hermione had the nerve to go and visit Malfoy...without telling him and secondly she had been keeping the fact that his little sister, no wait his only sister was going to fuck Harry Potter today; in the room they all slept in.

"Sort of..." Hermione replied, walking back into the bedroom and sitting on her bed, Fred hot on her tail.

"Did they fuck?" Fred questioned, his temper flaring. Hermione stared at him wide eyed, noticing his sudden changed in attitude.

"I don't know Fred, I wasn't here!" Hermione snapped, glaring at him. Fred glared back at his wife and pushed her backwards on the bed, straddling her waist Fred began to take her clothes off. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Fred didn't answer, and decided that taking her clothes off was taking too long; whispering the incantation Hermione was lying naked underneath him. Fred grinned down her body, and leant over to take a nipple in his mouth. "Fred get off!" Hermione screeched, pushing him with unknown strength, and Fred stumbled backwards. "What the fuck!"

"Have a nice chat with Malfoy?" Fred asked, glaring at his wife.

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled, grabbing the sheet and pulling it around herself.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you went and saw him today. Is this a joke to you?" Fred asked indicating to the wedding band on his finger.

"No, I love you Fred." She said, getting up and walking over to him. Fred glared at her and pushed her back onto the bed, taking the sheet off her in the process. "Don't" Hermione said firmly, attempting to cover herself up and get off the bed. But Fred pushed her back down and straddled her again, this time he muttered the spell for himself.

Hermione gasped, when his intentions became clear. He was going to force himself on her. Hermione struggled underneath him and tried to push him away, but he was stronger and pushed her back onto the bed. "Please don't"

Fred grinned down at her and pressed a kiss to her lips, before positioning himself above her. "Don't worry love; it's not time for that yet." Fred whispered, pinching her nipple harshly. Hermione squealed and tried to get away from him again. But it was no use.

His fingers trailed down her body and stopped between her thighs, "You're wet Mione, I thought you didn't want this." Fred said, brushing his thumb over her clit.

"I don't" Hermione snapped, glaring at the roof.

"Your body tells me otherwise" he said, thrusting a finger inside her. Hermione squealed again, and tried to move away. She needed to do something to get out of his grasp. "Don't fight me Mione" he whispered, thrusting his finger faster, adding another in the process.

Tears pooled up in Hermione's eyes, and she let them roll gently down her face as he continued to abuse her body. What had happened to her loving, caring Fred? How had they gone from being so in love to him sexually abusing her?

"Are you ready love?" Fred asked, and Hermione shook her head, her tears rolling onto the pillow. Without much more warning Fred positioned himself and thrust into her, and Hermione couldn't help screaming. "Shhh, it'll be okay love."

Fred waited a moment for her to get used to him before moving inside her at a rapid rate. Hermione lie there, she knew putting up a fight wasn't going to get her anywhere; so instead she let him attack her body, she vowed to never give herself to him again; this was his first and last, and only time.

Fred could feel the familiar sensation of his balls tightening, with a few more thrusts he collapsed on top of Hermione and climaxed. "I love you" he murmured, pulling out of her and lying next to her. As soon as he was off her, Hermione stood from the bed and dressed. "What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Leaving."

Fred narrowed his eyes at her, "Why?"

"You just raped me Fred; why the fuck do you think I'm leaving?" Hermione snapped, shrinking her trunk and writing Ginny a note. Fred stared at Hermione, her words sinking into his head; he had raped her.

"Mione I-" Fred said, lost for words explaining his actions.

"I don't want to hear it, don't look for me." Hermione said, and with a *pop* she was gone, leaving Fred Weasley to think about his previous actions.


	20. Leaving Is The Only Way Out

**So here's the next chapter, thanks to my reviewers: Cherry bee x, genuinef250, littlecherryblossom89, CheshireCat23 & RedsAttic. **

**Disclaimer: I own no characters except for those I made up, hehe.**

**Leaving Is The Only Way Out**

Hermione landed on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, closest to the castle. With one last look towards the Hogs Head, Hermione started her trek up towards the castle. Tears were still cascading down her cheeks that was not how she wanted their first time to be. It was horrible. Letting her emotions take over Hermione ran the rest of the way to the castle, and fell to the ground once she reached to entrance doors.

How had it all gone so terribly wrong? Fred was supposed to be her knight in shining armour, saving her from her marriage with Malfoy. Now it seemed as though he was really the big bad wolf, disguising himself as the knight; when all he really wanted was to take advantage of her.

Picking herself back up Hermione walked into Hogwarts and towards the Heads common room, forgetting that Draco was still here she let herself in. "Granger?" Draco asked, looking at her with shocked expression.

"Leave me alone Malfoy" Hermione said without looking at him, heading straight for her room.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked, walking to her and inspecting her closely, placing an arm around her so she couldn't go anywhere.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes again. It was all too much; why was he being nice to her? He was supposed to despise her, and call her names. Instead he was attempting to comfort her. Letting the tears roll down her cheeks Hermione felt herself giving in, and leant in Malfoy's embrace.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Phoebe apparated into Hogsmeade, the celebrations at the Burrow had come to an end and Phoebe had decided to put phase two into action. Fingering the small potion vile she felt slightly guilty. Looking around Hogsmeade Phoebe caught sight of the Hogs Head and walked in. "How can I help you?" the bartender called.

"I'm looking for someone, tall, red hair; had two females with him when they checked in" Phoebe said, leaning over the bar.

"Yeh, I know the guy you're looking for. He's in room 115"

"Thanks" Phoebe called, heading up the stairs to find the designated room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fred sat in the middle of the room and mentally cursed himself; why the fuck had he just done that? Noticing a note on the floor, he picked it up and read it. It was the note from Malfoy; why had it gotten him so angry?

A knock sounded on the door; looking at the door quizzically he opened it with a flick of his wand. "Oh, Phoebe."

"Hi, bad time?" Phoebe asked, coming into the small room and shutting the door behind her. Fred grunted in response and stood up, not caring that he was still naked. Rolling her eyes Phoebe walked over to him, "Why don't you go take a shower, and I'll get us some drinks?"

"Sure" Fred replied, picking up some clothes and walking into the bathroom. "Just no alcohol."

"Fine by me" Phoebe said as he shut the door. Conjuring two glasses of water, Phoebe sat them on the dirtied window sill and fiddled around in her pocket. Pulling out the tiny vile, Phoebe examined it; it was a clear liquid with no smell.

It was her own creation, _Morte Di Innocenti_. For a potions assignment she had to create a new potions, something unique. This potion was definitely unique; once taken it was untraceable in the system and worked only when those who had taken it had fallen asleep.

Guilt hit her like a rock while she uncorked and poured the liquid into Fred's glass. She knew this wasn't how it was supposed to happen, and that she was changing her past. But she needed her parents to be together in order for her to be alive in her time. Picking up her glass she took a mouthful and sat on the middle bed, waiting for Fred to return from his shower.

A few minutes later Fred emerged from the bathroom and immediately went for his glass of water. After a few moments in silence Fred decided to talk, "Hermione isn't here."

"I know" Phoebe replied with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Then why are you here?"

"You looked like you needed some company" Phoebe said, lying back on the bed. Fred cringed and sat on his own bed, staring out the window.

"I'd get off that bed if I were you." Fred stated his focus still on the buildings out the window.

"Why?" Phoebe asked cautiously sitting up slightly.

"I-I just uhh, I" Fred tried to explain, looking anywhere in the room but at Phoebe, "Me and Hermione, no uhh-I took advantage of her."

Phoebe opened her eyes wide and shot off the bed. The person who her mother cried over once a year had raped her. No wonder she wasn't here at the moment. Then an idea struck her; maybe she wasn't crying about his death...maybe it was the rape.

"Umm, okay. You finish that water and rest." Phoebe said, rather calmly for what she was feeling on the inside. Her guts felt like they had twisted themselves into a million knots, her heart was pounding in her chest and she wanted nothing more than to cry. But right now she needed to maintain her cool.

Fred nodded, downed the rest of his glass, and lay on the bed. "Will you stay until I'm asleep?" he asked gently.

Phoebe nodded her head and sat on the bed closest to the bathroom; Fred falling asleep didn't take long, and as soon as she was sure her potion had worked Phoebe apparated out of the Hogs Head.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hermione, what happened?" Draco asked, rubbing his hand up and down her back. It had taken him the last half an hour to get her to sit on the couch and to calm down. Now she lay on the lounge with her head in his lap, her emotional state still far out of check.

"I found a way out of our marriage." She said, not looking him in the eye, "I married Fred"

"Weasley?" Draco asked semi disgusted.

Hermione nodded her head and continued to tell him about the last few days events, "His mother went totally bonkers, so he, Ginny and I apparated to Hogsmeade and stayed in the Hogs Head. The day after, we came up to the castle and Dumbledore married us. He was so nice, until today." She explained, tears starting to pool in her eyes again.

"He took advantage of me tonight." She said weekly, looking up at Draco.

Draco was a variety of emotions, he was curious as to how she figured that another marriage would help her get out of this one, angry that his father hadn't owled him about her little revelation because he knew that he knew, an pissed off that Weasley had the nerve to touch what was his.

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly sitting up and staring into the fire.

"I'm going to kill him." Draco stated looking at Hermione.


	21. Be Prepared

**So I haven't updated in a while. =( I've just had a whole heap of stuff going on and haven't found a lot of time to write. But I hope you enjoy the chapters, even if they are slow updating. =)**

Phoebe landed near the apparation barrier to the castle. At this point, she had nowhere else to go; Hogwarts was her best bet. Beginning her slow trek up to the castle, she couldn't help but wonder if her potion had actually work; sure she had tested back in the future, but that was on small animals...like mice.

To see if it would actually work on something like a human would be incredible; although Professor Perry didn't think so.

_Flashback_

"_Miss Harris, why don't you come and present your potion to the class" Professor Perry said, smiling brightly at one of his top students. Even though she was a Slytherin, Phoebe had exceptional marks, taking after both her mother and father._

"_Here's my potion" Phoebe said, holding up the small vile of clear liquid. _

"_Liquid Luck?" some idiotic Hufflepuff called out screwing up his face, "I thought it was supposed to be something new!"_

"_If you'd shut up, you'd learn that it is something new" Phoebe snapped, glaring at the boy. She didn't bother trying to remember who he was; it wasn't worth her time. "This potion is called Morte Di Innocenti or Innocent Death. It is untraceable in any organisms system, but it won't kill you right away. It'll wait until you're the most vulnerable...being asleep, and then it'll hit you. Upon being found dead, it'll look as though you've suddenly passed away to unfortunate circumstances."_

"_How...interesting Miss Harris. Miss Summers would you please come up and show everyone your potion" Professor Perry said, dismissing Phoebe. With a smile playing across her lips, Phoebe flounced back to her seat and sat down; effectively tuning everyone else out for the rest of the lesson. _

_Professor Perry signalled the end of class, and Phoebe stood to go to lunch. "Miss Harris, if you'll wait a moment"_

_Phoebe nodded at Lisa to go on without her, and sat on the edge of a desk. "What's up?"_

"_Miss Harris, that potion you have brewed is extremely dangerous." Perry said firmly, examining the small vile she had left on his desk. "I don't know how you came up with it, but I will advise you not to brew anymore. This could be the downfall of wizard-kind if it ended up in the wrong hands."_

"_I understand sir" Phoebe said, getting off the desk. "Is that all?"_

_End Flashback_

Smirking to herself at the memory Phoebe pushed open the double doors that lead into the entrance door. "Malfoy STOP!" Hermione yelled, running after Draco who had effectively stormed past Phoebe the moment she had pushed the doors open.

"Watch it!" He snapped at Phoebe, storming down towards Hogsmeade.

Phoebe watched wide-eyed as Draco Malfoy stormed down towards Hogsmeade, with a desperate Hermione on his heels. That was a sight she was sure she'd never see in this life time.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Draco, please think about what you're about to do" Hermione pleaded, trying to get him to slow down. When he said he was going to kill someone, he really meant it.

"Hermione, he raped you." Draco snapped, never once falling out of his rhythm. "You can't expect me to just let it go like that."

"You don't even know me! The only reason you care is because I'm your 'fiancé'!" Hermione yelled, following him up the stairs to her, Ginny and Fred's room. "Just stop for a second!"

"No" Draco said, pushing the door to her room open roughly, his eyes landed on one thing. The red-headed body stretched out on the right bed. Marching up to Fred, Draco shook him roughly by the shoulder, attempting to wake him up. "Wake the FUCK up!"

"Draco, let's just go okay?" Hermione said, grabbing onto his bicep and pulling him to the door. "Just leave him alone." Hermione glanced at Fred, his mouth was wide open, his limbs were sprawled out and he looked...dead.

Cautiously she bent over the bed and pressed her fingers to a pulse point. "Fred?" she said panicked, shaking him slightly, and when he once again didn't stir she shook him again. "FRED! Wake up, why isn't he waking up?" she asked Draco, tears welling up in her eyes.

Draco narrowed his eyes and pressed his fingers to a pulse point...there was no pulse. "Fred, wake up Fred. Please wake up" Hermione pleaded, covering Fred's body with her own, her tears staining his shirt.

"We need to owl the Ministry" Draco said calmly, summoning an owl and jotting down a quick letter.

"Why are you so calm!" Hermione asked, tears cascading down her cheeks. "WHAT DID YOU DO! I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS!"

"Hermione come here, you need to sit down." Draco said, taking her in is arms; letting her cry into his shoulder for the second time today.

"He's dead" she cried, sniffling. "Why?"

"I don't know" Draco answered, looking out the window waiting for the ministry officials to arrive. The next few moments passed by in a blur. It seemed as though everything was happening at once, the Ministry arrived and rushed into the room, wands drawn and eyes looking frantically around the room. Questions were thrown in all directions as well as instructions on what to do with the body.

The whole time Draco sat with Hermione and comforted her. Hermione only stared out into the small space. Her memories of Fred playing over and over again; but unfortunately the one memory that kept coming up was the latest, the rape. And somewhere inside of herself, Hermione thought he had gotten what he deserved.


	22. Reality

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but I'm hoping to try and update weekly...or at least fortnightly. This chapter is a bit short, but I needed to get a bit of a feel for where I wanted to go with this now. A big thanks to my loyal reviews: CheshireCat23, Cat18, LoganLover8128, snoopy 2010, Bella Kali, cursedinsanity & Ava-Potter gal. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot, and any characters you don't recognise from the original masterpieces.**

**Reality**

Of course Mrs Weasley reacted badly to the news of Fred being murdered. The moment she had received the news she had burst out crying and immediately sent Hermione a howler. And not a pleasant one at that.

Hermione wasn't too fazed by Mrs Weasleys outburst. She listened to the howler and promptly threw it in the fireplace. What Mrs Weasley didn't know, was only a few hours before her son had been murdered he had committed one of the most horrible crimes imaginable. Rape.

Only she and Draco knew about the rape, and Hermione planned to keep it that way. And ever since Fred's death Draco had been uncharacteristically nice to her. Always asking her how her day was, or if she needed anything.

At present they were seated in their common room in front of the fire, both with books in their hands. They had been like this for an hour and every ten minutes or so Hermione would open her mouth, and close it again. Finally the words came tumbling out.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked curiously, setting her book in her lap.

"I'm sorry?" Draco asked confused.

"You've been so nice to me since...he died."

"So?" Draco asked, confusion writing itself all over his face.

"So, I'm just wondering why? Is there some sort of special occasion or something? Be nice to a muggle born day or something of the like?" Hermione questioned, almost sarcastically.

"You're my fiancé" Draco stated, closing his book and abruptly standing up.

"Is that really the reason?" Hermione asked doubtfully, "Because as I recall it, you were furious when you found out we were engaged. You trashed this very room one hundred times over."

"Also, you're not a muggle born. You're technically a pureblood." Draco stated walking to his room and slamming his door shut.

Hermione rolled her eyes, this was back to normal. This was the Draco Malfoy she knew. This was what she knew how to respond to. His constant niceness was starting to irk her. Picking up her book Hermione began to read where she had left off.

Why couldn't she get swept off her feet in true love like Jamie from a 'Walk to Remember'? Couldn't she have a romantic dinner on New Years? Instead she got the prat she had always hated and probably always would.

Phoebe stepped out of the cupboard. She had gone back to the future again. She needed to find out if her plan had worked.

Running through the school she made it to the Slytherin common rooms and stepped inside. Scanning the common room she noticed Lachlan wasn't there. Phoebe headed up the stairs to the boys dorms and walked in.

Unfortunately Phoebe had walked in on Lachlan and Lila McGoclan just about buck naked on his bed. "Am I interrupting?"

Lila squealed and jumped off Lachlan's bed, scrambling to find her clothes. Quickly redressing herself Lila gave Phoebe a small smile and ran out of the room. Phoebe laughed and sat on the edge of Lachlan's bed.

"Can't you knock?" Lachlan scolded, pulling his pants up.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me" Phoebe said smiling innocently at her brother. "Anyway, shouldn't Lila still be getting over what's his name?"

"Hogan" Lachlan stated, glaring at Phoebe.

"Yeah Hogan. When did you start screwing Hufflepuff's?"

"When I ran out of Slytherin and Ravenclaws, what's it to you?" Lachlan said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Geeze I'm sorry. I think I hit a nerve." Phoebe replied getting off the bed,

"You think? You just interrupted me in the middle of getting some"

"I'm sorry. Hey I know, go find yourself a Gryffindor In fact I know one that'd be an easy lay." Phoebe said standing up and heading for the door.

"Yeah? Who?" Lachlan asked, his mood immediately picking up.

"Lisa" Phoebe replied, skipping out of his room laughing. Lachlan groaned and rolled his eyes. He had always known Lisa had had a thing for him. But he didn't want to go there. Ever.

Phoebe headed to her dorm and flopped onto her bed. How she had missed this bed. It always felt as though it was tailored to her very needs at the time. And right now it was soft. Sighing Phoebe grabbed some parchment and a quill out of the draw.

She was going to write home, and see how things were going. She needed to know if her plan had worked yet.

_Mum,_

_School is boring as usual. Today I walked in on Lachlan….with a girl. It was not pleasant for my eyes sockets at all. Mind you, the rathe of Lachlan after that was not pleasant either. _

_What's new at home? Hope all is going well. _

_I'll get Lachlan to write to you sometime._

_Love, Phoebe. _

_P.s Say hi to Dad for me. _

Tying the letter to the leg of Marissa Hopkins owl and telling it the address. Phoebe walked out of her dorm and down to the lake.

This was the reality she was used to. This was what she wanted. This reality, was home.


	23. Circles

**It's nice to know I've still got lots of loyal readers who are egging me on to finish this story. Thanks to every-rose-has-a-thorn, CheshireCat23, DiMeraslover, toavoidconversation and Ava-Potter gal for their reviews. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise. It belongs to the wonderful mind of JKR.**

**Circles**

Phoebe sat against a tree staring out across the lake. Marissa's owl hadn't come back with a reply yet and it was starting to get a bit late. Closing her eyes, Phoebe hoped that everything would be okay at home.

She had changed so much in the past that she didn't know if her present would ever be the same again. Fred wasn't supposed to die like that; he also wasn't supposed to rape Hermione.

Phoebe's eyes flew open, someone else had interfered. The rape was never supposed to occur. How did someone else know of Fred's suspicions of Hermione and Draco? Or had she just changed too much by going back.

"Phoebe?" Lisa called out. Phoebe poked her head around the tree and looked around. Lisa was walking down from the castle to her. "Hi"

"Hey, what's up?" Phoebe asked, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Professor Perry wants to speak with you." Lisa said, walking back towards the castle.

"Oh" Phoebe said, "What about?"

"I don't know, I'm just the messenger." Lisa replied, as they walked through the doors of the castle, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'll go and see what he wants. See you later" Phoebe said, quickly turning in the direction of the dungeons before Lisa could pull her into a quick gossip session.

Knocking twice on the Professor's private chambers, Phoebe waited. What did he want to talk to her about? To be truly honest she didn't really care all that much, she wanted to go back to her room and wait for a reply to her letter.

Professor Perry opened the door looking grim. "Oh, Miss Malfoy. Come in" he said, pulling the door open a little further.

"You wanted to talk to me Professor?" Phoebe asked, standing awkwardly near the door.

"Yes, Miss Malfoy please sit down. The Headmaster will be down in a second." Professor Perry explained, taking a seat himself.

"The Headmaster? Is something wrong sir?" Phoebe asked, cautiously sitting down.

"I'm afraid so Miss Malfoy" Dumbledore said, walking into Professor Perry's private chamber. "It seems that the potion you've created has gone missing."

Phoebe's jaw dropped, how could it have gone missing? She had left the tiny sample she had made with Professor Perry. It should have been in safe hands. Wouldn't Professor Perry have destroyed what little potion there was. Didn't he say himself that it was too dangerous to be in existence?

"I'm sorry Professor, but how could it have gone missing? I left the tiniest sample with Professor Perry." Phoebe said. This didn't make sense in any way, shape or form. That potion should not have gone missing.

"Miss Malfoy, you're going to have to tell us how you made that potion. As an antidote or a stopper will need to be made." Dumbledore explained, his eyes still twinkling even under the circumstances.

"I understand Professor. But I don't think an antidote can be made. You see that potion is untraceable, and acts once the person who has taken the potion is most vulnerable, when they're asleep."

"Still I would like a complete list of every step taken to make that potion. If someone dies from that potion it will be on everyone's head. Professor Perry, was there anyone in the classroom who could have taken that potion?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Headmaster. Why would anyone want such a potion anyway?"

"Some people just have an itch for something that could be potentially take over the world." Dumbledore explained, "Miss Malfoy I would like to speak to you outside. Goodnight Professor Perry"

Dumbledore and Phoebe walked silently to the Great Hall. Something didn't sit right, there was no-one but her and Professor Perry in the room when he talked to her about the potion that day. Unless, he had taken it for himself.

"Sir, you wanted to talk to me?" Phoebe said, walking next to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled and looked down at Phoebe, "I believe you have concern about your potion?"

"Professor Perry called me back after that class, and explained the consequences of that potion to me, he and I were the only ones in the room. How could someone else have gotten to that potion? I left it with him" Phoebe explained, staring at the ground, "Could Professor Perry have taken that potion sir?"

"Ah, I'm glad we are on the same page Miss Malfoy." Dumbledore said smiling kindly at Phoebe.

"But sir, he seemed horrified at the fact that potion even existed. Why would he take it for himself?" Phoebe questioned.

"That I do not know Miss Malfoy, now you better run along now. You are awaiting a letter am I correct?" Phoebe nodded and started off towards the Slytherin common rooms, "Oh and Phoebe, do be careful. Something's cannot be undone"

"I understand Professor" Phoebe said sincerely.

OoOoOo

Phoebe paced her dorm room. It had been almost six hours since she had sent the letter, and there was still no reply. Plus the added bonus that she had to find her notebook from making her potion.

The door to her dorm opened and Phoebe knew dinner had just finished. "Where've you been?" Marissa asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What's it to you?" Phoebe asked, staring out the window.

"Nothing." Marissa answered, quickly closing the drapes around her bed. Phoebe smiled; it was great to be home and have this kind of power again. In the past she had to be a quiet little Gryffindor, but here she could let her true Slytherin colors shine through.

"Umm, where's my owl?" Marissa asked, poking her head around the drape.

"I borrowed her" Phoebe stated just as the door opened, and two more girls walked in.

"Wow, Phoebe it's so nice to see you again" Janice Young said, smiling as she sat down next to Phoebe.

"Yeh, it's been so long" Kayla Young said, sitting on the opposite side to her cousin.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Please remove yourselves from my bed" she said. They both jumped up and smirked at each other.

"Seems like she's still in fine condition" Kayla said, smiling at her cousin.

"Yeh, she still enjoys bossing everyone around and being a bitch" Janice agreed.

Phoebe bored with their constant chatter flick her wand at them. Instantly they shut up, well their mouths were moving and no sound came out. "Much better" Phoebe said, closing her drapes and lying down.

There were five of them who bunked in the dorm, Marissa, Janice, Kayla, herself and…Phoebe heard the door opened and then slam shut. "Where's Phoebe?" Bekki Evans asked, searching the room.

"Chill Bekki, I'm just here." Phoebe said from behind her drapes. In a second her drapes were pulled back and Bekki was on top of Phoebe, hugging her to death.

Bekki would have to be one of the many tolerable Slytherin girls. Also Lachlan hadn't 'had her' yet, so she was cool with Phoebe. And she was also Phoebe's best friend since first year.

"How has everything been?" Bekki asked, coding her words. Yes, Bekki knew about Phoebe's crazy stunt to bring her parents together. She personally thought it was crazy, but if it was what Phoebe wanted to do, then she was behind her all the way.

"Different, I'm waiting on a letter from mum." Phoebe said vaguely, not wanting the other three; especially Janice and Kayla to over hear their conversation.

Not a second later, a storm grey owl flew through the window and landed on the bottom left bed post of Phoebe's four-poster bed. Jumping up, Phoebe took the letter off the owl and opened it.

_Phoebe,_

_You shouldn't have walked in on your brother like that. He has already sent me an owl complaining about how you always walk in his room uninvited. That's not how I raised you._

_As usual, your father is being a prat. You know how he is, controlling egotistic prick. How I would love to Avada him. _

_But if there's one thing that the both of us will ever agree on, it's the ghost in the house. Moving around and bumping into things in the house, it smashed to vases yesterday. Not that I care for your father's precious family heirlooms. _

_Mum,_

_P.s I said hi, he shrugged his shoulders and continued to read the paper. It was a rather unusual request of yours; considering you've never gotten along with him. _

Phoebe scrunched up the letter and threw it at Bekki. "What did it say?" Bekki asked picking up the little ball of parchment.

"You can read it, but I'm going to bed. Night" Phoebe said bluntly, flopping down on her bed and facing the opposite way to Bekki.

"Yeh, night" Bekki said, getting off Phoebe's bed and heading to her own.


	24. Knowing

**Well here's another chapter. Once again I'm sorry that it hasn't been updated sooner, but life comes first. Hope that everyone enjoys the chapter. =)**

**Disclaimer: I as you should all know, don't own any of these characters except for the one's my wonderful mind has spit out.**

**Knowing**

Hermione stared at the paper in her hands. Ginny had just sent her the details of Fred's funeral. She didn't know whether she wanted to go, she knew that she needed to go. If she didn't turn up it would just give Mrs Weasley another reason to suspect her of killing off poor Fred.

Grabbing a piece of parchment Hermione quickly scribbled down a reply to Ginny, telling her that she would be at the funeral. Cringing as she tied the letter to Hedwig, Hermione sighed and checked the time. 3:05.

She needed to get out. Or talk to someone, anyone. There were too many emotions bottled up inside of her. And the recently received letter didn't help her situation. In fact it put her in totally knew one. What was she supposed to say at the funeral?

Sure she was mourning Fred, a little. But for the most part she was still angry with him for, for raping her. Which gave her something else to contemplate, should she tell someone about the rape? Other than 'Mr Your My Fiancé'?

Shaking her head, Hermione stood up. She was going to get out of here. Even if it was only an hour or so, she needed to leave. Grabbing her cloak Hermione set out the door without a second glance.

As she trudged down the path to Hogsmeade, Hermione smiled slightly. She felt better not being confined in the castle. Although she didn't have any need to be in Hogsmeade, the atmosphere felt better.

That was, until she reached the edge of the tiny town. Her eyes gazed directly at the Hogs Head, and she felt her heart drop. Everything had happened there; so many memories. Stiffening up, Hermione walked to Honeydukes.

Giving a small smile to the lady behind the counter, Hermione headed straight for the chocolate section. Chocolate was the only thing in the world that she could think of that would cheer her up, even if it was only a little bit.

Getting three mixed bags down from the shelf Hermione went to the counter and paid for the sweets. "2 sickles, 1 knut" the cashier said, placing Hermione sweets into a bag with 'Honeydukes' scribbled on the front of it.

Hermione handed the cashier the money and with a quiet 'thanks' she headed out of the shop to the edge of town. Finding an empty bench she sat down and pulled one bag of Chocolate out. Setting the bigger bag next to her on the bench, Hermione opened up the chocolate bag and absently pulled one out.

Plopping it into her mouth Hermione looked around the quiet village. Just across the street a family of four were walking together animatedly talk amongst themselves. Hermione sighed; the mother and father had bright smiles on their faces while they were talking to their children, who looked to be about 3 and 5. And by the way the mother had her hand placed on her stomach, it looked as though they were expecting again.

Looking away from them Hermione let out a small sob. Would she have that? A family who loved and cared for each other, and who actually spent time together. Somehow she doubted it; she couldn't see Draco being a very affectionate father, or wanting to even engage in a certain activity with her that brought about children.

Looking up, Hermione was surprised to see no other than Draco Malfoy strolling down the street towards her. Quickly ducking her head, Hermione held her breath. Had he seen her? Looking up under her lashes Hermione exhaled as he walked straight past her and into the Three Broomsticks.

With curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione grabbed her bag and silently followed Draco into the pub. Standing a pace behind Draco, she watched as he scanned the room and finally found what he was looking for.

She watched as he walked over to a booth and took a seat opposite another man. Looking around Hermione found a table that was close enough to hear what they were saying, without it being suspicious.

Sitting at the table with her back towards the pair, Hermione set her stuff down and strained her ears to hear a snippet of the conversation.

"You wanted to speak with me father?" Draco inquired, leaning forward in his chair so he didn't have to speak loudly.

"Yes, I suppose you would be wondering what I've wanted to talk to you about." Lucius Malfoy said, he too leaning into the table. "The Weasley boy has passed on, yes?"

"Yes, father. But I'm not sure I understand" Draco said.

Hermione stiffened up slightly, so Lucius Malfoy knew what happened to Fred? "What would you like to drink dear?" Madame Rosmerta asked Hermione.

Startled Hermione jumped in her seat a little causing a few patrons to look at her, "Um, just a Cherry Syrup Soda"

"Ok, with the extra scoop of ice-cream?" Madame Rosmerta asked, scribbling it down on a notepad.

"Sure" Hermione replied, pasting a smile on her face. Trying not to fidget in her seat Hermione waited for Rosmerta to bring her the drink before listening in again.

Giving Rosmerta another smile when her drink came Hermione took a sip and leant back in her seat again. "I don't understand, father. You used the Imperius curse on Weasley to do that?"

Hermione cursed under her breathe, Fred had been controlled during that time. It wasn't him. Her heart fluttered for the tiniest second before she remembered, Fred was gone. She shrank back down in her chair, and listened back in on the conversation.

"No Draco" Lucius snapped, "But another that is quite similar to it. I only planted the thought in his head."

"Oh" Draco said, nodding his head in understanding. "So what am I to do now father?"

"Court Miss Granger. " Lucius Malfoy stated plainly.

"I've been trying, she doesn't come along easily." Draco explained exasperated. Lucius Malfoy gave his son a curt nod. "Who killed him father?"

Hermione couldn't help but lean closer, this was information she needed. This is what she had been hoping for, "I believe you should ask Miss Harris about that" Lucius replied.

Hermione dropped her glass. Miss Harris...Phoebe.


	25. Broken in Two

**So here's another chapter. I know I said that I'd try to update more frequently, but with school going back next week that may be more difficult than expected. But I will try for Wednesday's, seeing as that's my day off. Thanks to my reviewers sweet-tang-honey, DiMeraslover, mistermoocow, CheshireCat23 and Sheridan Mcathy-Masen-Whitlock. Love your feedback. Now on with the chapter. =)**

**Disclaimer: As many of you know, I don't own Harry Potter or any characters associated with it. The wonderful mind of Miss JKR owns them all. *sobs***

**Broken in Two**

The sudden sound of shattering glass startled even Hermione. The patrons in the bar all turned to look at her and the glass and its contents splattered all over the hardwood floor. But Hermione didn't look back at them; it took her several seconds before everything registered in her brain.

She had trusted Phoebe, and treated her as a best friend. And now with only a few simple words that friendship and trust had completely gone skew, and out the window. She felt hollow. Who else knew about this? Were all of the Slytherins in on this plot to destroy her life entirely? Or was that just a Malfoy thing.

"Granger?" Hermione looked up at the sound of her name, and glared at him.

"What do you want?" she snapped grabbing her stuff and standing up.

"Miss Granger" Lucius Malfoy greeted, "I suppose you overheard our conversation.

"You know I did, you cold hearted bastard. I will bring you down" Hermione threatened, glaring pointedly at the both of them.

Lucius smirked, "Is that family conflict I'm sensing?"

Hermione didn't reply, and swept out of The Three Broomsticks sending glares at anyone who looked her way. She stalked up to the castle, and collapsed before the wrought iron gates. What had her life become. She had lost the only thing that had been a comfort to her in the last few passing months, and now she didn't know what to do about anything.

She felt helpless. No one knew about what had really happened with Fred. No one would believe her even if she told them. She was completely alone. She needed an escape, even her chocolate wouldn't fix the gaping hole that had been left in her from the events of the past few days. Nothing would be able to completely heal her now.

Broken and twisted, and thrown onto the floor. But she had no support, nobody to pick her back up and mend her back to health. She was left with nothing. Except for a sense of loss. And it was becoming her. As much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't help but go with it. It was going to help her find an escape.

Standing on shaky legs Hermione ventured back into the castle. Her heart was pounding, but she never faltered in her steps. Her brain had completely shut down, but her feet knew exactly where she needed to go. Step by step she climbed to the top of the astronomy tower.

Cautiously she walked over to the ledge and looked out over the vast Scottish landscape. Memories flooded her mind, and tears began to roll down her face. She reached into her pockets and pulled out her wand. Looking at it with tears filled eyes, she dropped it beside her.

Betrayal. Anger. Hurt. Loss. Helplessness. Alone. Remorse. Defeated. They all swept over her in full force. With one last glance at the landscape, Hermione leant over the railing.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Phoebe woke up the next morning to the sounds of giggling. Rolling her eyes Phoebe sat up and pulled her drapes back. This was definitely something she didn't miss about the future; her present.

"Would you two shut it?" Phoebe asked groggily, glaring at the two bimbotic cousins.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed didn't they?" Kayla asked, smirking at her cousin.

"Yeh, what's wrong Phoebe. Daddy not giving lots of love and attention?" Janice commented snidely.

Phoebe's brow narrowed at the two girls. "You know nothing of my family" she said coldly, standing up and walking towards the two girls. "If you spread anything about me or my family, I'll happily curse both of you into oblivion."

Kayla and Janice nodded their heads, and said nothing more. Phoebe smirked at them before walking in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Phoebe emerged from the bathroom to an empty dorm. Smiling Phoebe walked over to her trunk, and pulled out her robes for today. Quickly dressing Phoebe headed down to the common room. She needed to find her brother, they needed to talk. Pronto.

But even the common room was empty. Sighing Phoebe headed out of the common room towards the Great Hall. She didn't really want to talk to her brother there, but it was better than not at all. Fortunately for her, she didn't need to go that far.

Walking towards her at the other end of the hall was Lachlan, with Janice and Kayla off either arm. Rolling her eyes, Phoebe walked up to him. "Lachlan"

"What do you want?" Lachlan snapped, stopping in front of her.

"Well for one, you to not acting like your PMSing, and two I need to speak with you. Without them." Phoebe retorted, sending a glare towards Janice and Kayla. Somehow those two always knew when to piss her off even more than what she already was.

"Fine" Lachlan said weaving his arms out from Kayla's and Janice's.

Kayla and Janice pouted before walking off towards the Slytherin common room. "Having a quick fuck before classes start are you?" Phoebe posed, watching their retreating back go around a corner.

"Jealous?" Lachlan questioned leaning on the wall.

Phoebe face screwed up, as if she'd be jealous of him and his ways…She actually had standards. "No"

Lachlan rolled his eyes and smirked, "You sure? I could always line you up with Eric Parkinson. You know how he's just dying to be with you."

"Sorry I don't do desperate"

"Right. What did you want to talk to me about?" Lachlan asked, boredom already gracing his features.

"You wrote to mum and told her I 'always walk in uninvited'. I believe it has been twice, plus when an invitation such as 'if ever need anything you know where I'll be' is given out, even if it was in first year; than I don't think you should be able to complain. Besides don't you no the hat rule?" Phoebe ranted.

"What would you know?" Lachlan growled, "You've been off doing Merlin knows what to the freaking timeline!" he walked towards her and grasped her shoulders firmly, "You've been foolish"

Phoebe struggled in his grasp, "Don't touch me" she said, pushing him away from her. "You don't know what I go through when I'm there, you know nothing!"

Lachlan stalked towards her, hand raised; but before Phoebe had time to retaliate it landed on her left cheek. She looked up at him, horror written across her face. He'd never physically harmed her before. Sure he'd sent the occasional hex, but never actually touched her.

Lachlan stared down at her, his face was written with almost just as much horror as hers was. What had he done?

Letting tears well in her eyes, Phoebe ran; the non coherent sound of his voice calling out her name filled her ears. His voice almost as desperate as she felt. But still she ran, not knowing where she was going. Letting her feet take her to where ever it was she was going. Until she collapsed in a heap in one of Hogwarts many corridors.

Resting her head in her hands, Phoebe let her tears flow freely. She had messed up their timeline. This was not what she wanted, she simply wanted to see her parents at a younger age and help them get together where she could. Instead it seemed she had only pulled them further apart.

"Look Janice, poor Phoebe is alone and broken." Kayla Young said mock pity ringing in her words.

"Whatever could be the matter?" Janice her voice ringing with the same sarcastic pity as her cousin.

Phoebe lifted her head enough to glare at the two girls through a curtain of hair. "Go away" she mumbled, resting her heads back in her hands.

"Look Janice, we're not welcome."

"Pity, oh well. See you later Malfoy." Janice said, smirk present on her lips. Phoebe waited to hear their footsteps echo off the walls of the castle, but when no sound rang she looked up.

"Stupefy"

Phoebe's body collapsed against the cold stone floor. Janice and Kayla stood in front of her, but a third person stood behind her. "Good work girls" they congratulated.

"Anything for you" they chorused.

Laughter filled the corridor as the three of them carried Phoebe away.


	26. Desperartion

**Well HI there! =) I'm back writing this story again, I had forgotten how much fun I was having with it! So anyway, here is the next chapter which I'm sure you have all been anticipating for a long time now. And I know that it's a bit shorter than most of my chapters, but I wanted you guys to have something to read.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters which aren't found in the wonderful Harry Potter books written by The Queen, JKR.**

**Desperation**

The first thing Phoebe noticed when she awoke was the sound of dripping water; the second was the unbearable heat. "Where the fuck am I?" she asked aloud, attempting to sit up. But quickly found that she was strapped to something.

Her eyes darted around trying to make sense of the scene in front on her. The stone brick walls, the filthy floor and a single door. "Glad to see you're awake" Phoebe snapped her head around, trying to find her captor.

"What do you want?" Phoebe asked

"I want to make you a deal"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione felt her weight being pulled back over the edge of the building. Shocked she whipped around. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that letting you fall to your death is the right thing to do" Hermione glared and turned back around, staring at the landscape. "Don't even bother to try again"

"Shove off. I don't want your help Malfoy" she snapped, glancing at him over her shoulder. Why me; was the only thought that ran through her mind. Over and over again. If it were anyone else trying to commit suicide on top of the Astronomy Tower they were surely going to pull it off. But because it was Hermione, she was doomed (or as people in the right state of mind saw it saved).

"It sure looks like you need some help" Draco responded, leaning casually next to Hermione.

"I don't want you help alright!" Hermione yelled, straightening up. "If I had had wanted help I would've sought counsel. And it wouldn't have been from you!"

"Look, I know you going through some things right now. But you and I need to sort our shit out nowish." Draco said.

"Well, Malfoy, in case you hadn't noticed I was trying to sort out our shit!" Hermione yelled giving him a glare so piercing Medusa would've been afraid. Why couldn't he see that she was trying to help him?

"Throwing yourself off of the Astronomy Tower does not sort out our situation Hermione, it only creates another one!" Draco retorted arms folded across his chest glaring back at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and leant over the railing again. She could be free from this world, from the hurt and she could be with Fred again. She could be with Fred. Without giving Draco a second glance Hermione threw herself over the edge of the tower.

Even the feeling of falling was freeing her; she was truly leaving this life. She could be with Fred and her father. No one could stop her now.

Except of course for the wards around the castle. As fast as she had been plummeting downward Hermione felt herself being propelled straight back up to where she had come from. She flew straight over the railing and landed rather hardly on her bum.

"On would've thought you'd remember those wards considering you've read that book Merlin knows how many times" Draco snorted, leaning against the opposite wall. Hermione said nothing and continued to glare at the ground in front of her, as much as it pained her to admit it, he was right. Those wards were mentioned several times in Hogwarts, A History.

"Come on Granger, we need to go and talk about this where you can't attempt to kill yourself". He said, extending a hand to her. Hermione looked up at him through her hair and glared. So now he was making fun of her trying to kill herself? What the hell was wrong with him?

"I don't want to talk to you about anything Malfoy" she said, ice now dripping from her every word, "Your father is the reason Fred raped me, you sick sadistic bastard! How dare you try to console me when you knew that your father played a part in him raping me?"

"I didn't know he was going to do that!" Draco defended, "I cannot be held accountable for his actions Hermione, what my father does in his spare time is his problem."

Hermione opened her mouth, a comeback on her lips ready to fight against him and everything he stood for. But nothing came out, something he had just said clicked inside of her. Yes, it was Lucius Malfoy's problem wasn't it?

And Hermione was prepared to make sure he knew that.

**A big Thank You is needed for those who waited around for this story. And also to those of you who left reviews on the last chapter! So thank you: Bella Kali, snoopy 2010, toavoidconversation, CheshireCat23, sweet-tang-honey, irockursocksoff, DiMeraslover, flowersNfreaks, Vaneesa85, maaaee and KatielynnRosee. **

**If you guys are luckly you may get another update tonight!**


	27. Cooperation

**So here is the next one! Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter is comlpetely in Phoebe's POV. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I actually own all the characters in this chapter, =) But in any other chapter, any that you don't recognise from the original books aren't mine, =(**

**Cooperation**

"A deal? I'm sorry but I don't agree to deals with my teachers, especially when they've locked me up in the dungeons!" Phoebe snarled glaring at him.

Professor Perry just smiled back at her, "It doesn't look like you're in any position to be arguing with said teach, especially when they've locked you up in the dungeons." Phoebe watched him as he walked closer to her, his eyes filled with some desire.

Phoebe continued to glare at him, just wait until her family found out about this. Perry would be so screwed! "What do you want?" she asked calmly, now choosing to stare at the ceiling. Surely someone would notice that she was missing soon.

Perry did not answer her, but started to circle the table she was strapped against. His eyes were still filled with desire, but for what she wasn't sure. And not knowing scared her. He could do anything to her down here, who knows what he was capable of.

"I have always found you extremely fascinating Miss Malfoy, and not because of whom your parents are" he said running his hand down her leg. Phoebe shivered and continued to look at the ceiling, this was not pleasant.

"You've always had an allure that I couldn't help but notice ever since you first stepped foot in this castle when you were a first year. And ever since then, I knew you could help me and when you produced this potion" Phoebe whipped her head toward him, he had her potion! Perry smirked down at her and continued, "I knew you were destined to help me".

"Help you do what?" Phoebe snarled, "No one is supposed to have that potion".

Perry just continued to smirk at her, he circled her again and Phoebe's eyes followed him as best they could. This situation was wrong on so many levels. His eyes traced every aspect of her body until he had come full circle again.

Phoebe stared at him waiting for him to make his next move, and when he leant over her so his lips were just centimetres away from her earlobe she shuddered. "You are going to help me take over the world".

If it wasn't for the fact he was still so close to her, Phoebe would've laughed the second the words left his mouth. Instead she waited for him to look her in the eyes, and for the first time since she'd been home she laughed.

"What is so funny?" Perry demanded, his eyes narrowing and his face turning red in anger. Phoebe stopped laughing for a second to take in his expression, and then cracked up all over again. Enraged Perry stormed over to the other side of the room and picked up his wand. In one swift motion Perry flicked his wand, and then Phoebe screamed.

"What the FUCK? Where are my pants?" she yelled, squirming on the table. Perry smirked at her and circled the table again, taking in her newly exposed skin. Running both hands up her legs he bent down and kissed them behind the knee.

"If you choose not to cooperate with me" he explained looking up at her from kissing her legs, "You will lose a piece of clothing, and when there are no clothes left…well I may keep that part a secret, for now. So I'd suggest you cooperate." He kissed down her left leg and straightened up again.

Phoebe stared at him wide eyed, he had lost his marbles. She felt sick, her stomach felt as though it had flipped over itself a thousand too many times and had now decided to tie itself in knots, for good measure. She felt dirty and violated. She needed to get out now.

"Now my dear" he cooed, staring down at her, "What was so funny before?"

"You want to take over the world" she stated simply.

"That was why you were laughing? Because I wish to take control of the wizarding world? Isn't that rather foolish?"

"What makes you think you could do it?" Phoebe inquired, "How could you take over the world where others before you couldn't? What makes you think that you are better than them?"

Perry stared down at her, that desire was back in his eyes and now she had a pretty good idea what he desired. Her. And her talents. He leant down so his face was once again mere inches away from hers, his tongue darted out and traced along her bottom lip and Phoebe found herself gagging a little.

"I have you, dear. And your potion" he whispered, his eyes locking with hers again, "You will help me on this mission" Phoebe turned her head away from him, she would never help him. There was no way in the universe that she would ever help him.

Perry grabbed her chin forcefully and turned her back towards him, "You will help me" he said, and then pushed his mouth onto hers. Phoebe squirmed on the table, trying to pull away from his assault on her mouth.

But Perry was relentless and continued to force his mouth onto her own. And when Phoebe didn't give in he pulled away, "I thought I told you to cooperate" he snarled, flicking his wand.

Phoebe let out a squeal when her shirt disappeared. Perry stared at her again before crossing to the other side of the room, "I think I've had enough for today, Janice and Kayla can talk to you now."

Hoping that glaring at the door would be enough for those two to not appear, Phoebe gave it her all. But when the cousins walked into the room Phoebe looked away from them. She was not in the mood for their shit.

"Bondage looks good on you Pheebs" Kayla purred the sound of her stilettoes clicking against the floor echoed throughout the room.

"So does only being in her bra and underwear. Hey I've got an idea; maybe you should only wear this to school. What do you think Kayla?" Janice asked, following her cousin over to where Phoebe lay on the table.

"I think we should put that idea to the School Board Janice. I'm sure daddy would love to see this Pheebs" Kayla said, pulling a camera out of her pocket. "Say bondage" The flash went and lit the entire room.

"Better yet Kayla, why don't we ask the boys what they think of this, I'm sure we could find some Gryffindor's who would _adore_ this photo" Janice purred, taking the camera from Kayla and taking another photo. "You're not very talkative Pheebs, what's wrong?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and turned her head to face them. No one could be that stupid. It simply wasn't humanly impossible. But instead of answering them, or even glaring at them, Phoebe just stared at the wall opposite her. Fuelling their fire wasn't going to get them to leave, better to leave them to talk amongst themselves. That they could definitely do.

She had to figure out an escape plan. It didn't matter what it was, she just needed to get out of here, and get that potion away from Perry. Why was it that she had decided not to become an animagus when the opportunity arose? In situations like this it would've come in handy.

"She doesn't want to talk Kayla" Janice said, waving her hand in front of Phoebe face trying to get her to respond to them.

"Oh well, I guess it's time to spread these pictures around" Kayla replied a smirk on her face. Janice smirked back at her and with one last glance in Phoebe's direction they walked out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts.


	28. Getting Out

**New chapter! Thanks to my reviewers! It's taking a while for this story to get back on its feet, but that is to be expected when I had such a long time away from it. Enjoy!**

One week had passed since Draco had pulled Hermione from her 'death'. And for that week Hermione had tried her hardest to avoid the Slytherin. But when he seemed to be around every corner, with nothing but something nice to say, she found it difficult.

So instead of going out and enjoying the last few days of Christmas break, Hermione found herself holed up in her room thinking over the last few months. So much had happened in such a short space of time.

She had found out her true heritage and about her engagement to Draco. Discovered her feelings for Fred and together they found a way out of her marriage, or so they had thought. She found a new friend in Phoebe, as well as an enemy. Her father and Fred's untimely deaths brought her heartache and from this she found herself sinking into a depression.

The one thing she had noticed the most was how she had changed, and not for the best. She was losing herself in all of the drama around her. And she wasn't so sure she would be able to pull herself out of it in time.

Fred's funeral was the next day, and Hermione wasn't sure if she would be attending. Yes, while they were only married for a short time Hermione loved him. But she wasn't sure if she could pay her respects to him after what he had done to her. _But it wasn't him._ Hermione shook her head and stood from her place on the bed.

She needed to sort herself out, grabbing a coat from the rack Hermione headed out of her room and down to the common room, being careful to avoid a certain blonde haired snake as she went. She needed to become her old self again. _But your old self didn't include Malfoy_. Hermione shook her head again, annoyed with herself. She had to find a way to make it work with Malfoy; preferably before the end of the school year when she had to marry him.

And then there was dealing with his father. That was going to take a whole new level of self-determination. After what he had done to her and Fred was inexcusable. Being the cause behind Fred raping her was not OK at all. But he didn't kill him.

No that prize belonged to Phoebe. The life of her late husband belonged to someone she had thought was a friend, but instead had pulled the biggest 180 of any of them. She really was just like a Malfoy.

Looking out over the lake Hermione sat at the bottom of tree. This was where she had done her best thinking and right now, she needed to think about how to get even with both Malfoy Snr, and Phoebe.

OoOoOoOo

Phoebe found herself once again pacing the room she had been held captive in for over a week. Somehow she had managed to gain Professor Perry's trust enough for him to let her out of her restraints, but one false move he promised that she would be right back in them.

In that week Phoebe had thought of multiple plans to get out of the dingy cell she was in, but every time she had thought of the pros and cons of her plan, the cons always won. Surely the rest of the school had to be looking for her?

The start of the new term had begun the week she returned to this time, so where was her rescue team? Could no one have noticed her disappearance? Her whole dorm had seen her just before she disappeared, did thy really think that she would just vanish without saying goodbye? Wouldn't they have stumbled across the pictures taken by Janice and Kayla?

Phoebe let out a piercing scream and fell to the floor. She had to get out of here and back to the past. She needed to make things right between her parents again, and she needed to sort out this ghost problem of her parents. They had never had a ghost before she had gone back in time. Had she stuffed something else up?

"There is no need to scream love, someone may hear you" Professor Perry said, walking into the room. Phoebe rolled her eyes and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Good then maybe I can get out of here" she snapped, never dropping her eyes from his.

"Come now love, I thought we had got past this by now. Did you enjoy being tied up?" he asked, walking over to where she sat on the floor. He placed his hand on her shoulder and Phoebe immediately shrugged him off. The last couple of days she had put up with his antics and flirting, but enough was enough. She had to get out of here now more than ever.

"Let me go" Phoebe pleaded, "Please"

"No!" Perry yelled giving her a shove. "You are never leaving here until you give me what I want!"

"You'll never get it from me. I'd die before I'd tell you how that potion was made" Phoebe said, picking herself up of the ground. Perry stood at his full height and glared down at her. Grabbing both her arms roughly Perry lowered his face to hers and sneered at her.

"Then you'll die" he spat pushing her away from him again. "I had stopped Janice and Kayla from spreading those photos, now I think I'll deliver then myself. And by the time they realise something is wrong, you'll be gone from here."

Phoebe hung her head as Perry stormed out of the room. She needed a plan and fast. She had to go back to the past and try to make it right. Or die.


	29. The Escape

**So it's been awhile since the last update, but to make it up to you I'm hoping to get the next chapter out tomorrow. =) Thanks to my reviewers, 1poisonivy, sweet-tang-honney, flowersNfreaks, Vaneesa85 & Mondo89. Here's hoping you enjoy this chapter!**

**The Escape**

Phoebe sat in the corner of her room thinking her plan over. She was going to get her hands on that potion and get herself out of there. Dead or alive. All she needed now was for Perry to come back in. He would, no doubt, be gloating about how the whole school was looking for her after those photos has been shown to a few select members of the student body.

Phoebe shuddered at the thought of the entire student body seeing her bound to a table naked. Would they've believed the photo? Would they've thought nothing of it? Or would they've thought it was typical for someone of her lineage? And did her brother care?

Did her twin brother even care that she was gone? Did he even notice? Was he furious that someone could've abused his sister in the way she had been abused; or was he still angry at her for walking in on him try to 'get some'? Phoebe shook her head. Of course he was going to be concerned about her, right?

"Thinking about me again?" Perry asked swooping into the room. Phoebe rolled her eyes and bit back a reply. For her plan to work she needed to get close to him.

"Of course I was. Who else would I be thinking about?" Phoebe purred crawling over to him. She batted her eyes at him and knelt before him. She placed her hand at the top of his pants and trailed it own slowly over his crotch. Perry closed her eyes ever so slightly before brushing her hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled gripping her arm and pulling her to her feet only to knock her down again. Phoebe landed on the ground with a thump; she lifted her eyes to meet his. What the hell was his deal? "Did you think I would let you get so close, without questioning your intention?"

"I want you" Phoebe said casting her eyes toward the floor. "I see now that what you're planning is for the better of the wizarding world. I want to help you." The words came to her so easily that she almost convinced herself of it, and Phoebe could see that it had affected Perry as well.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Perry asked extending a hand to her. Phoebe except his hand and pulled herself up, and answered his question with a full kiss on the mouth. Internally shuddering she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away from him.

"Have I convinced you?" she asked, biting her bottom lip gently. Perry let out a groan and captured her lips with his. Mentally convincing herself that this would get her out of here, Phoebe opened her mouth and unlaced her hands from behind his neck, now running them up and down the length of his body. Her hand clinked with an object in his pocket and she smirked. He kept the potion on him.

She hand travelled inside his robes and toward the pocket where the potion was kept. Slowly she inched her hand into his pocket, while he continued to ravage her mouth with his own. Her small hand clasped around the vial and she tore her hand from his pocket and pushed away from him.

Quickly she uncorked the vial and held it up to her mouth, "Let me go or I down this" Phoebe yelled. Perry raised his hands and walked toward Phoebe, his brow furrowed.

"Give me the potion" he said calmly, reaching out to her trying to take it from her. Phoebe darted away and put the vial to her lips and tipped her head back slightly. "NO!"

"Then open the door and let me out" Phoebe snapped. Professor Perry hung his head and flicked his wand toward the door, dropping the wards. Phoebe stared at the door and without a second thought through the vial to the ground.

The liquid bubbled on the ground letting off a black smoke before turning to a white sludge. Phoebe gave one last glance toward Professor Perry; he was gaping at the potion that was strewn over the floor in globs of sludge. Letting out a shaky breath Phoebe left the dank room behind her, and headed out of the dungeons.

Hermione found herself gaping at the Headmaster. She and Harry were sitting in the headmaster's office taking in the news. There were rumors of the Dark Lord attacking the school soon, and they devising the best possible option for the school. Of course the teachers had already been informed; all that remained was the course of action for both the school and Harry.

Dumbledore had already said he wanted all of the younger years to leave the school, but the sixth and seventh years who wished to stay and fight or come back to fight were welcome to do so. The Order had been called and were undertaking safety measures around the school and opening up the floo network for a brief period of time to remove the students who had stayed for Christmas break.

"I can't leave, can I Professor?" Harry asked his eyes threatening to shed tears. Harry had always known that this day would come; he never expected it to come this soon though. Hermione flung her arms around Harry, her own frustration taking her to the breaking point.

"I'm afraid not Harry. He will stop at nothing to settle the score between you." Dumbledore said the twinkle gone from his eye as he watched two of the most promising Hogwarts students break down in each other's arms.

"What about Fred's funeral?" Hermione asked looking directly at her Headmaster tears of guilt and regret forcing their way to the surface. She had made peace with the fact that there were other forces behind why Fred had raped her, and was now wallowing in the guilt that she felt for believing he had done it himself.

"Unfortunately, this event will not be accessible to anyone except Molly and Arthur, as it is not safe for anyone." Dumbledore explained calmly, picking around in his lolly bowl for a lemon drop.

"But, I-I was hi-his wi-ife" Hermione stammered pushing her breaking point even further. Dumbledore nodded at Hermione understandingly. She knew that it would be dangerous at this time to hold a funeral, with Voldemort planning an attack on the castle, but she wanted to say a proper goodbye to Fred.

"Mione, Professor Dumbledore, I need some time to think about this." Hermione jumped as Harry spoke, she had completely forgotten that he was the reason they were gathered in the Headmasters office. Hermione watched as Harry got out of his chair and headed toward the large oak doors.

"Don't take too long deciding Harry, we don't know when the attack will be" Dumbledore reminded softly. Harry nodded his head in understanding and left the office. "And will you be going now too Miss Granger?"

"I think so Professor" Hermione choked out, willing herself not to cry until she was safely in the confines of her bedroom. The Headmaster nodded and gestured for her to head toward the door. Hermione gave him a meek smile and went toward the door, tears threatening to break the hold.

**Don't forget to review guys. It really does give a writer more motivation and it lets us know what you think of our works. So whether it's good news or bad news, or just a simple 'Great story!' please leave a review. =)**


	30. You

**Gah, so sorry it's taken so long to get this posted. I know I said updates would be more frequent, but when life gets in the way, I have no time to play...or write in this case. Anyhow here's the next chapter, and if your lucky another may come out to day, or maybe 2. I think I owe it to you guys! Enjoy lovelys! =)**

**You**

Hermione slammed the door to the common room and made a beeline for her room. With everything that was going on in her life, she had forgotten about the bigger issue at hand. Voldemort. The Dark Lord; that evil snake faced, bald headed prick.

Throwing herself on the bed Hermione let herself cry. She had done too much crying this year; it was time to put a stop to it. Would it end with Voldemort? Or would she continue to be miserable with Draco 'until death'.

OoOoOoOo

Draco heard the common room door slam closed and the undeniable sound of her crying. You would've thought that Draco would be used to the sound by now. But every time she cried, it pulled at his heartstrings. After all they were betrothed.

Sighing Draco pulled himself from his bed and went to Hermione's room. "Granger, are you ok?" Draco asked, knocking softly on the door.

"Get FUCKED Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, her voice muffled and cracking as she spoke the words. Frowning Draco let himself in and looked at the mess in front of him. Hermione Granger, brightest witch of their age, was curled up in the fetal position with tears pouring down the side of her face. "I said leave me alone"

"Actually you told me to 'get fucked'" Draco replied chuckling slightly. Awkwardly Draco looked around the room; this wasn't what he had planned when he came in here. What had he planned? "What's wrong?" he asked again.

Hermione made no attempt to answer him, preferring to wait it out until he left her room. Shouldn't take too long. She didn't even know why he had made it his business to come in, in the first place. She felt the bed shift and knew he was sitting opposite to her. Damn, why couldn't he just leave?

"Granger, wha-"

"Everything!" Hermione snapped, whipping her head up to look at him. "Everything is wrong! This for starters is wrong! Since when did you care about how I felt? And I have to marry you, and my husband is dead! I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE HAD A HUSBAND! I'm only 18. Voldemort is still on the loose, and because I've been worrying about all my petty little problems, I lost the bigger picture which is defeating that DICK!"

Draco looked at her, astonished. Really, that's what she was upset about? Women. "But Granger, none of this is your fault" Draco tried,

"Don't you think I know that!" She snapped again, glaring at Draco. "I was supposed to help him, but instead I've been stuck dealing with problems that started with YOU!"

"What the bloody hell have I done?" Draco asked defensively, jumping off the bed to avoid the slap coming his way.

"You and your tantrums, and kisses and fucking father, and more fucking tantrums! Your drunken displays and tantrums, and that stupid little bitch Phoebe who is undoubtedly your fathers doing! And I have to marry you! I hate everything about you!" Hermione stood from the bed and marched over to Draco, her hair flailing wildly behind her and her cheeks stained from crying. She looked insane.

Hermione opened her mouth to start yelling at him, just inches away from his body. But before any sound came out, there was something obstructing her way. Draco Malfoy had just kissed her for the second time. Hurriedly Hermione pushed herself away from him, hands over her mouth, eyes as wide as saucers. Hermione backed away from him until her legs met the bed and she fell back on it. What the hell was that?

Draco watched her reaction; it wasn't that bad, was it? He didn't have the title of 'Slytherin Sex God' for kicks; he lived up to his reputation. But this was not the reaction he was used to, although he had never kissed a girl like Hermione Granger before.

"I, umm, I" Hermione said, trying to force her brain to form some coherent language. "What just happened?"

Draco chuckled and sat on the bed net to her, "We just kissed Granger" he stated simply.

Hermione turned her attention to him, "Yes I know that" she said, "Why?"

"Because you wouldn't stop rambling, and I wanted to kiss you" Draco explained, staring back at her honey brown orbs.

"Oh, why?" she knew her voice was laced with shock, fear and curiosity but Hermione needed answers. Normal people who hated each other don't go from yelling to kissing like that, did they? But he was her fiancé, so it really wasn't all that weird. Was it?

Who was she kidding, of course it was weird. A more normal thing would be a dancing purple Hippogriff. She had just kissed Draco Malfoy, the one person she was sure she'd always despise, even if they got married. The more important issue being, she had, for a split second, enjoyed kissing him.

"I don't know" Draco answered after a moment of complete silence. The two fell quiet again, their eyes flickering between one another and then back to the ground in front of them.

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked. Draco just shrugged and stared at her. The two smartest people in their year had no answer to that question.

**As always, review and tell me what you think. =)**


	31. Panic

**Here's the latest chapter up and ready to read! Sorry I didn't update agin the other day as promised, but this'll make up for it hopefully, =) Want to know the really awesome thing about today? Pottermore is finally open! I have been anxiously awaiting my validation email for the last hour! =D Anyway, thank you to everyone who added the story to their favourites and/or alerts, and an even bigger thank you to those of you who reviewed: skyla-lilly, Nathoca Malfoy, flowersNfreaks and Vaneesa85! On with the story!**

**Panic**

Phoebe found herself bumping into walls more often than not on her way out of her prison. The walls were wet and slimy and the ground was hard beneath her feet. But she persevered, she was almost out, couldn't be too much further now. Her body hit another wall with a thump and she groaned. Sure Perry had fed her, but it was anything sustainable. Coughing and steady herself against the wall, Phoebe continued to find her way out.

It wasn't too far ahead; she knew he couldn't have made a passage too long. Feeling her way along the walls, she found herself at a fork. Leaning against the wall, Phoebe weighed up her options; one of them had to lead outside right? She couldn't have missed a passage elsewhere, could she? Giggling came down the passage on the left, was that Kayla and Janice? Thinking quick Phoebe moved into the right hand passage, out of sight.

"Do you think he's broken her yet?" the irritably high pitched voice of Janice floated down the corridor. Kayla cackled, and continued to walk past the fork in the tunnel.

"She couldn't possibly hold out for much longer could she?" Kayla retorted, getting a favourable cackle back from her cousin.

Phoebe held her breath until she knew they had passed a good length. At least she knew the way out now, even if she did have to learn it from those two idiots. Steadying herself, Phoebe directed herself toward the left hand side of the tunnels. Pushing forward Phoebe willed her body to move, the exit was just up ahead, she knew it.

But the closer she thought she was getting, the longer the tunnel seemed to be. Until she hit a dead end. Groaning in frustration Phoebe braced herself on the wall; this had to be the way out, didn't it? How else would those two be able to get in if this wasn't the way in? Phoebe leaned her head against the wall blocking her way, only to find her face making contact with the stone path outside.

Shrill screams could be heard all around her, but Phoebe didn't have the energy to tell them to shut up. Surely someone else would tell them to shut it. "What the hell is going on over here?" that sounds familiar, Phoebe thought barely on the plain of consciousness after not eating properly and smacking her head against the pathway. "Holy fuck! Phoebe! You go and get Dumbledore immediately!" Someone voice yelled from behind her.

Phoebe felt her head being lifted and placed into someone's lap, before the world went dark around her. When she woke, Phoebe was laying in the hospital wing. The crisp white of the walls was welcoming to her, after being trapped in the dungeons. "Oh good, you're awake" Madam Fixee said strolling out from her office, "the Headmaster must be informed immediately. I'll just go do that right now"

Phoebe nodded and lay back in her pillows. She had done it, finally escaped from the grasp of Professor Perry. Although passing out at the end of the escape had never been the plan. Madam Fixee came back into the room and started checking her over, while they waited for Dumbledore to arrive. "You startled us all quite a bit, Miss Malfoy" she said, waving her wand over Phoebe's body. "Here and then gone again, here then gone again"

"I think I startled myself also, Madam Fixee" Phoebe said, her mind swimming. Who had found her, how did they get her here. How long had she been in the hospital wing? A day, a month? The last thing she remembered was someone calling to get help. When had that been?

The doors to the hospital wing opened and Phoebe watched as Dumbledore made his way to her bedside, the familiar twinkle gone from his eyes. "Thank you Beryl. I think Miss Malfoy and I need to have a chat about her whereabouts."

"Of course Headmaster, certainly." Madam Fixee replied, her short brunette hair bobbing around her head. Dumbledore watched as Madam Fixee left before turning his attentions to Phoebe. The twinkle was still gone from his eyes, and a worn look crossed his features.

"You have given us all quite a scare Miss Malfoy, your brother especially." Phoebe snorted at Dumbledore, but let him continue "At first, it seemed to me, that you had just gone back in time to your parents, however when the photos surfaced I knew that was not the case. Am I correct?" She nodded and avoided Dumbledore's gaze, so everyone had seen those photos. That was just peachy.

"Unfortunately, I could not ask of your whereabouts directly to…your captor that may've triggered him to move you to a different location. How was it that he came across you in the first place?" Dumbledore asked, his hand resting lightly on Phoebe's arm.

"Professor Perry and the stupid whor…Kayla and Janice found me alone in a corridor. They stunned me and took me somewhere underground, assumingly in the dungeons, but I didn't come out in the dungeons, so it couldn't have been? Could it?" Phoebe recounted, shaking her head, "I may've been able to fend them off, but I was in a bad place that day"

"Ah yes, your brother spoke to me about the occasion when he noted your disappearance, and of course again when he was given the photograph. I believe he may've been under the Imperious curse, although it has been heavily monitored in recent times." Dumbledore added thoughtfully, "And there is the other concern of you heading back into the past, is it still your plan to continue with this mission?"

Phoebe nodded her head, of course it was still her plan, and she needed to know this. She had to help her parents, they weren't even themselves now. There was a ghost in the Manor, and god only knows what the family's relationship was like when they were together. "Yes Headmaster that is still my mission"

"I think that would be unwise Miss Malfoy, especially after recent events" Dumbledore said cautiously. The doors to the hospital wing blew open and Lachlan practically ran to Phoebe's bedside, engulfing her in a rib crushing hug.

"Phoebe I'm so sorry, I never meant to hit you. It wasn't right of me to do that; I should never have laid a hand on you," Lachlan rambled at full speed, looking his sister in the face. Phoebe lay back astonished by the sudden change of behaviour in her brother. Sure they were close, they were twins after all, but it was the rare occasion they hugged.

"Mum and dad have been so worried, and Danae was in hysterics especially after the pictures went around the school. I think Dad was even considering coming to the school to look for you himself, he was not impressed at all." Phoebe nodded her head, but then faltered. Her father was concerned? But what about the letter that her mother had sent her before her disappearance?

"Lachlan, can you go into my room and get the letter from my bed?" Phoebe asked, closing her eyes as she spoke.

"Sure thing" Lachlan said, embracing her in another hug and heading out of the hospital wing.

Phoebe lay on her bed with her eyes closed, so much had happened. Had the past changed due to events in the future? Or had the future changed due to events in the past? Events she wasn't there to witness? Her eyes flew open at the sound of a chair scraping next to her bed, "I'll let you get some rest Miss Malfoy. But when you are in full strength, we must talk about your future plans." Dumbledore said quietly.

Phoebe nodded, she could really do with another nap, "Professor, how long have I been in the hospital wing?" she asked her voice laden with sleep.

"A week Miss Malfoy." Dumbledore replied as Lachlan arrived back at the hospital wing. A week? She had been out for a whole week? What had she missed in the past, and not to mention her present? Phoebe wrapped her hands around the envelope Lachlan had placed on the bed in front of her. She would reread this, when she woke again.

**Hoping you enjoyed the latest edition =), and while it is always wonderful to see people adding this to their alerts/favourites a review would also be a lovely reminder of how much you love this story, =P They really do give authors the courage to continue on with their writings, so tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, undecided? Tell me about it, by hitting the button! =)**


	32. Memorable Occurrences

**Well here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks to thaliaskygrace, flowersNfreaks, momogary & sakura piglet for their reviews, =)**

**Memorable Occurrences**

_Flashback_

_A storm grey owl and landed on the bottom of Phoebes four poster bed. Jumping u, Phoebe took the letter off the owl and opened it._

_Phoebe, _

_You shouldn't have walked in on your brother like that. He has already sent me an owl complaining about how you always walk into his room uninvited. That's not how I raised you._

_As usual, your father is being a prat. You know how he is, controlling egotistic prick. How I would love to Avada him._

_But if there's one thing the both of us will agree on, it's the ghost in the house. Moving around and bumping into things in the house, it smashed two vases yesterday. Not that I care for you father precious family heirlooms. _

_Mum,_

_P.s I said hi, he shrugged his shoulders and continued to read the paper. It was a rather unusual request of yours; considering you've never gotten along with him. _

_End Flashback_

Phoebe awoke to find the one scrunched up parchment containing her mother's letter, neatly folded on the bedside table without any evidence of creases. Grabbing it, she quickly opened the parchment to find a very different letter written on the inside.

_Phoebe,_

_I know that your brother told you to enter his room whenever you needed, but that was when you were younger and your brother wasn't so…promiscuous. He's just like his father in that respect. I guess it's a Malfoy male thing._

_Your father is doing well; he closed a big business deal yesterday in Muggle London, which has made him extremely happy, considering he didn't want to branch out into the Muggle realm of business. I'm also very well and even managed to have dinner with your Grandfather yesterday after your father sealed his deal. The experience was short lived though…_

_Love Mum, _

_P.s Your father says hi and he misses you a lot. _

Shock. It was one emotion. One feeling. One expression. And it was written all over Phoebe's face. This was not the letter she had received only days earlier from her mother. Something had changed in the past again. She had to know what it was. Despite Dumbledore's worries about her messing up the timeline, possibly even more than what she already had.

Quietly Phoebe slipped herself out of bed, grabbed her wand and transfigured her hospital garment into something more comfortable. Satisfied with her new attire, Phoebe cast disillusionment charm over herself and headed to the seventh floor. She was going to go back. She had to go back.

OoOoOo

A week had passed since Draco had kissed Hermione. Half of this time they spent sending each other awkward glances across the great hall. The other half was spent with both of them tip-toeing around each other, trying to find the cause of their completely dysfunctional relationship; which wasn't really a relationship at all.

Then there was the impending danger of Voldemort. The alert had been sent a week ago that he was planning to attack, and so far, there had been nothing. No order members cursed, no muggles appearing dead, no attacks to the remaining students. Nothing.

The times when Hermione wasn't wondering about Draco, or the Dark Lord she spent her time worrying about Harry. Since Dumbledore had told them the news of Voldemorts planned attack Harry hadn't left his dormitory. Not for meals, not for briefing on the current situation, not for anything. This turn in behaviour was starting to scare Hermione.

Sure it must be tough to be the one prophesised to defeat the Dark Lord, one of the strongest wizards of the century, but hadn't he known it would eventually come to this? Everyone else had been preparing for this battle including Hermione; she had known the day would come soon. Hadn't Harry realised?

"Granger?" Hermione snapped from her thoughts and turned to Draco, who had entered their shared common room only moments earlier.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, swinging her legs over the side of the lounge.

Draco looked nervously around the room, before sitting in the arm chair across from her, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow. Dumbledore has asked me to go and gather some supplies from a fellow he knows"

"We're going to leave Hogwarts? At a time like this? That's just ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed, "Dumbledore should get one of the Order members to do his dirty work, not a student!"

"Fine, sorry I asked" Draco mumbled, he stood and headed back toward the entrance to their common room. Hermione watched as he opened the portrait and slipped outside. What the hell was all that about? Was he asking her on a date? Hermione shook her head; don't be ridiculous, it's a request from Dumbledore.

Jumping up from the lounge Hermione practically ran over to the entrance to the common room and swung it portrait open, "Draco" she called just as he was rounding the corner. Draco stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at Hermione, "I'll go to Hogsmeade with you"

Draco smiled and walked back down the corridor to where Hermione was standing, "I thought you would say yes the first time" he said hesitantly. Hermione blushed and looked away, how did she end up feeling like this?

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Hermione questioned, looking up at Draco shyly.

"Sure, is 9:00 okay with you, the sooner I get this over with the better" Draco replied.

"Oh… Sure" Hermione agreed dejectedly, why had he asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him if he didn't want to spend time with her? Snap out of it Hermione, she scolded herself, Voldemort could attack the castle at any given moment, you shouldn't even be thinking about Draco this way.

"No I didn't mean it like that" Draco said hurriedly, "I just don't want to be outside the castle for longer than needed. You know with you-know-who and everything"

Hermione nodded, and gave Draco a smile before slipping back into their common room. Well that was different. Waiting until she was sure Draco had continued on his way, Hermione stepped back out into the corridor. She was going to see Harry, and try to snap him out of whatever funk he had put himself into. And borrow his invisibility cloak.

OoOoOo

"Miss Malfoy, where exactly do you think you're going now?" Phoebe whipped around and stared into the knowing eyes of Dumbledore. Taking the disillusionment charm off herself, Phoebe smiled sheepishly.

"I think you already know the answer to that Professor" Phoebe replied, hanging her head. It wasn't that she was sorry for slipping out of bed and heading back to the past, it was that she got caught doing so.

"Ah, yes I believe I do" Dumbledore mused to himself, "Well just remember, if anything goes wrong, Tempus Sanare, should help you out." Phoebe stared at Dumbledore; she had never thought that he would be encouraging her to use this particular spell.

"But sir"

"You are familiar with the wrist movements?" Dumbledore asked, Phoebe nodded her head, "Then I have nothing left to tell you Miss Malfoy. Enjoy your travels"

**Remember to leave a review, thanks for reading =)**


	33. Invisibility

**Gah, so here's another update. So, so sorry I haven't been updating frequently, and no promises made because this story is becoming hard for me to write, but I should be able to update more frequently now that school over for me, =) **

**Thanks to sakura piglet, skyla-lilly, flowersNfreaks, sweet-tang-honney, imy321, xAndieCullenx, xxkandyangelxx, for reviewing. Once again sorry for the sporadic updates. Enjoy!  
**

**Invisibility**

Returning to the Gryffindor common room wasn't as inviting as Hermione was used to. Not only was it empty of any students who had decided to stay for the fight, but the fire that was always burning had been extinguished. Fighting back the shiver that was threatening to rack her entire body, Hermione pushed forward towards the boy's dormitory.

Stopping in front of Harry's room, Hermione took a deep breath to mentally prepare herself and wrapped on the door. "Harry, it's me. Can you let me in?" Hermione called, waiting outside the room. When no reply came from within, Hermione tried again, this time banging her fists louder. "HARRY! It's Hermione, let me in!"

Once again no answer came from within the dorm. Hermione felt herself succumb to the chills in her body, something wasn't right about this. Hermione whipped her wand out and tapped it to the handle; her command of "Alohomora" was ever so silent. Pushing back the door to the dorm Hermione was faced with nothing. There was no-one in the room.

Stepping into the room Hermione looked around, but the harder she looked the worse things looked. Personal belongings of Harrys were missing, along with a set of robes and a small backpack he used sometimes. Hermione could've screamed. He had left. Harry Fucking Potter had abandoned ship and left the castle.

Numb. Once again she was numb. He had left. He had left them all here to die. Hermione slumped into a heap on the ground, what was going to happen now? Would Voldemort win? He couldn't win could he, there was after all still Dumbledore to rely on, right? But Hermione couldn't convince herself of it. Harry was the one to defeat Voldemort, not Dumbledore. Harry was supposed to be the saviour of the wizarding world, not Dumbledore or anyone else for that matter.

Disappointed Hermione got to her feet and headed for the door. A gleam of fabric caught her eye just before she reached the door; turning around Hermione saw the invisibility cloak and a note propped up on Harry's bed. Curious Hermione walked over to the bed and picked up the note,

_Hermione, _

_I'm sorry to have left you like this. You deserve much better than to be left here alone…with Malfoy and the Death Eaters coming. But I've had no choice. I'm scared Hermione, I'm so scared. This wasn't how my life was supposed to play out; I was supposed to have parents and friends without the consequences of Voldemort. _

_I've left you the invisibility cloak, because Merlin knows you need it more than I do now. He will come looking for me here, and when he discovers I've moved on he will kill everyone. Make sure you use this Hermione, save yourself in the best way you know how. Even if it means marrying Malfoy, you need to live. You were born to._

_I do hope you're not too angry with me for leaving this way. But it was for everyone's best interests. I suspect Dumbledore knew of my plans to leave, and I think if you look inside yourself you did too, hence why you came up to my room. No matter what pretences you think you came up here with, you wanted to know if I was still here. _

_I don't blame you for not trusting my intentions Hermione. If I were you, I wouldn't either._

_Know that I love you Hermione, in every way a person should be loved by a friend. You were my family, my sister and in some ways my common sense. Stay safe Hermione,_

_Love Always, _

_Harry._

Tears were rolling down Hermione's face when she finished reading the letter. Even though Hermione thought he was an absolute idiot for leaving the castle without his cloak, he had done it to save her. Something she had never expected anyone to do for her, ever. Hermione picked the cloak up from the bed and clutched it to her chest. This was all she had left of Harry Potter, and she intended to keep it with her, always.

OoOoOo

The next morning Hermione showered and dressed quickly before heading down to a spot of breakfast. Today she and Draco were heading into Hogsmeade to retrieve some supplies for Dumbledore. Hopefully Draco knew exactly where they were headed.

At exactly 9:00am she met Draco outside of their common room, both ready for the expedition. "Wait here, I have to grab something from my room" Hermione said, ducking through the portrait hole. In just seconds Hermione reappeared with the cloak in hand, "Just in case"

"Good idea" Draco said, "Should we slip under it now?"

Hermione looked around her, the corridor was empty most of the remaining students were still in the Great Hall or back in the common rooms. "Okay" Hermione replied. She shook the cloak out and placed it over herself, beckoning Draco to come and join her. "It'll be a bit squishy and uncomfortable, Harry, Ron and I only really fit under it in first and second year."

Draco nodded and crouched down lower, as did Hermione so the cloak covered their ankles and feet as well. Hermione grabbed her wand out of her pocket and cast a Muffliato over them. They then started their journey toward Hogsmeade. Once they were outside the castle Draco started their conversation again.

"So how did you convince Potter to borrow the cloak?" Draco asked, watching his step as they headed down the hill from the castle.

"Oh it wasn't that hard, considering Harry has left" Hermione explained, slightly sarcastically. Waking up this morning, Hermione had decided that she was in fact extremely annoyed with Harry James Potter about the way he had decided to up and leave the castle without telling a soul. "The least he could've done was told me before he went"

"Wait, Potter has left. Like ran away into hiding left?" Draco queried astonished. So much for Gryffindor bravery, he was acting more like a coward.

"That is what I said Draco" Hermione snapped, walking along the muddy ground. "So where are we meeting this friend of Dumbledore's?"

"I'm not sure-"Draco was cutting by screams and curses sounding from the castle. Hermione whipped herself around, Hogwarts was under attack. The Death Eaters had arrived. "Fuck!"

Hermione had run out from under the invisibility cloak toward the castle, she needed to help. Speedily she dashed back up the hill and started firing curses at any and all Death Eaters she could. A red jet of light sped past her as she neared the castle, but Hermione quickly dodged it and sent a curse hurtling back across the grounds.

Her heart was in overdrive looking around at the situation. Already there were fallen students and Order members. Spotting Bellatrix Hermione sent a spell in her direction. It hit her squarely on the back and she fell to the ground. Ginny looked up from where she had been duelling Bellatrix and sent Hermione a smile, before running back in to castle. Hermione soon followed, the commotion of the battle echoing around her.

Draco ran up the hill behind Hermione, the invisibility cloak still pulled over his body so he couldn't be seen by those who thought he was on their side. He watched as Hermione narrowly escaped a jet of light, and sent Bellatrix to her knees. And just when he thought he'd caught up with her, she started running back into the castle. Draco ran after her, sending spells at Death Eaters whenever the opportunity arose and dodging curses that were flying around without a target in mind.

Hermione ran as fast as her legs would carry her, she needed to find Dumbledore. He didn't know that Harry had left yet; he needed to know that he was the only way to keep Voldemort at bay. Hermione sent a curse toward a Death Eater duelling some sixth years, and continued on her way to Dumbledore's office. It was a long haul, but it was the only place she thought she would be able to reach him.

OoOoOo

Phoebe stepped out of the cupboard and into the past again. The spell Dumbledore had mentioned puzzled her, and intrigued her. It wasn't something that most wizards knew about; however it was one of the most powerful spells in existence. Phoebe walked out of the Room of Requirement and found herself in the middle of a war zone.

Quickly she made her way through the castle, the battle wasn't supposed to be for another two months! Once again she had managed to screw up the timeline.


	34. Screaming Lies

**So here is another chapter. It's out a little later than what I would've liked, but I found it difficult to just sit down and write it. Hopefully now I have this bit out of the way, I can get some inspiration back! Thanks to my reviewers: ****Vaneesa85**, **flowersNfreaks and sakura piglet. **

**So enjoy =)**

**Screaming Lies**

Casting a disillusionment charm over herself, Phoebe ran toward the nearest set of stairs and forced her way to the battlefield. From the discarded bodies of the Order laying over the grounds it was clear the Castle had no knowledge of the attack of the castle. Spotting Ginny, Phoebe ran over and sent a curse hurtling toward the Death Eater she was battling. "Gin, its Phoebe" she said, lifting the disillusionment charm.

"Where have you been?" Ginny near screams shooting a curse toward an advancing Death Eater, saving both our lives in the process.

"No time to explain, where are Draco and Hermione?" Phoebe asks, frantically looking around the battlefield.

"No clue!" Ginny replies. Phoebe nods her head in reply and bolts back inside the castle straight to Dumbledore's office; he should know what we need to do now!

OoOoO

Hermione blurted the password to the gargoyle and ran up the stairs; there was no time to waste. Throwing open the oak doors Hermione stopped in her tracks. She was too late. A puff of black smoke resided in the corner of the room, before it laid Dumbledore's lifeless body. Managing to suppress a strangled sob, Hermione took a step toward his lifeless form.

"Miss Granger is it?" the smoke hissed from its place in the room. Hermione ignored it, and bent over to close Dumbledore's eyes. We weren't prepared enough for the battle, we can't win this.

"You should answer me when I speak to you, girl" Hermione looked up into the empty eyes of Voldemort, wand twirling between his long bony fingers. Hermione repressed a cringe and stared straight back at him. "You are bold" Voldemort hissed, floating over to her, "Not even my most trusted Death Eaters dare to stare at me"

Hermione didn't reply, and stood up, wand pointing directly at Voldemort. This was not her war; Harry was supposed to be here for this moment. But he ran, and now she was there to clean up the mess. "I seemed to have spoken to soon. You are a fool, just like the rest of Dumbledore's followers. Well look at your fearless leader now!" Voldemort snarled, throwing a curse at Hermione. Quickly gathering herself, Hermione dodged the curse and threw one back at Voldemort. The vase behind him burst into thousands of tiny grain as Voldemort disappeared into a puff of smoke again.

"You'll never win" his voice hissed throughout the entirety of the room. A bright jet of light flew toward Hermione, dodging it easily she readied herself to send one straight back at Voldemort, a second curse came hurtling through the air, disarming Hermione. Voldemort manifested to her side, and smiled. Hermione felt her back hit the wall and glanced up at the vile man before her, Voldemort lifted Hermione's own wand, curse hanging on his lips.

"Granger! Merlin you move fast!" Draco exclaimed, bursting through the giant doors of Dumbledore's office. Hermione saw the immediate shock cross his face and watched the mask build itself back up, as he dropped to one knee, "My Lord"

"Young Malfoy, I have a task for you" Voldemort said, floating around Hermione, inspecting her thoroughly.

"Anything my Lord" Draco responded quickly, head still bowed casting quick nervous glances at Hermione's crumpled form.

"Teach Miss Granger a lesson" Voldemort snarled, a curious smirk pulling his lips into an ugly smile.

"My Lord?" Draco questioned, readying his wand.

"The Cruciatus curse should suffice" Hermione saw Draco's eyes widen slightly, and then focus on her. Silently he sent her an apology, before the word slipped from his lips. The sounds of Hermione's screams could undoubtedly be heard from all over the castle. And Draco found himself wincing at the immense pain he was causing to _his_ fiancé.

OoOoOoO

The scream pierced Phoebe to her very core. There was obviously some sick Death Eater torturing a muggleborn somewhere within the castle. But as she near Dumbledore's office, the screaming only got louder and louder. Racing up the stairs Phoebe burst through the large doors, and immediately wished she hadn't. Her mother being tortured by her father, the scene was almost too much to bear.

"Who are you?" Phoebe heard the snake-like voice whisper, bony fingers curling themselves around her small wrist. Phoebe's head jerked toward her captor, and came face to face with the Lord of Snakes himself.

"Phoe-Phoebe Harris" Phoebe stuttered her gaze locked with Voldemort's. Voldemort's face twisted into a cruel smile and he let go of Phoebe's arm, and began to circle her like an animal.

"What is your blood status, Miss Harris?"

"Pureblood" Phoebe replied holding her head high, keeping her gaze fixated directly in front of herself, the screams of her mother still ricocheting of the ancient brick.

"Who are your parents Phoebe" Voldemort sneered, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder, wordlessly commanding him to stop cursing the witch at his feet.

"Alessandria and Morgan Harris" Phoebe effortlessly lied, making sure not to spare a glance toward her real parents, standing only a few feet away from her.

Voldemort shook his head, and spent a wordless curse at Phoebe. Instantaneously Phoebe dropped to the ground taking the very same position her mother had only moments before. "Your real parents Miss Harris, not the lies you and Dumbledore have been spreading" he spat at her, lifting the Cruciatus curse so she could speak.

"Hermione and Draco Malfoy" Phoebe replied. A choked gasp could be heard from the direction Hermione lay in, and Phoebe felt a tear of regret streak down her face. If only she hadn't come to the past. Nothing was supposed to change while she was here; observation was her purpose. Without another moment's hesitation Phoebe reached for her wand, "Tempus Sanare!" she yelled flicking her wrist precisely.

Then she felt the world around her go black.


	35. Déjà Vu

**Another chapter completed, can anyone guess what is going to happen now? Thanks to my reviewers sakura piglet, dutch potterfan, arabellagrace, Vaneesa85, ANEwrites, The Raven's Sight and flowersNfreaks whose reviews got me to kick into motion and write this chapter. So enjoy!**

**Déjà Vu**

Hermione rustled her way through box, after box in the attic. She was looking for something special to give to Mr. Weasley as an early Christmas present. Hermione had stumbled upon many different antiques to amaze him with but nothing seemed to fit quite right. Pushing the box out of her way, Hermione moved to search through the one behind it. The opening contents made her scream. Picking up the old frame, Hermione inspected it carefully before watching the tears smash onto the dusty glass. Furious Hermione picked up the next frame, and found herself in the same position.

Her parents were the children of two of the most famous wizarding rivalries, and they didn't tell her. Letting out another scream of frustration, Hermione threw the two frames across the room, watching the glass shatter into a million little pieces. She reefed the next frame out of the box and glared at it. This couldn't be happening. . Never in her life had she felt so humiliated. Hermione Granger, member of the Golden Trio, smartest witch of her generation, muggle born to boot; was actually a pureblood. "MUM!" Hermione screamed, picking the next frame out of the box.

Her birth certificate, what a lie.

Jean Granger slowly walked up the stairs from the lounge room, Hermione had been screaming and cursing all morning, she had let it slide because she figured it would just be teenage hormones. "What is it dear" Jean asked, poking her head through Hermione's bedroom door.

"What are these?" Hermione asked calmly, picking up the broken frame and thrusting them into her mother's hands. Hermione watched as her mother looked over the papers and instantly broke down.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Jean wailed, pulling Hermione into an embrace. Hermione did not hug her mother back; she just stood there, hands dangling by her side. Jean let go of Hermione and took a step back. "You're not mad, are you?"

Hermione face turned to a look of outrage, she opened her mouth to yell at her mother, but a strange sense of deja vu tingled across her body. Hadn't this happened before? Confused Hermione sat on the box behind her and began to cry. Everything she had ever known about herself and her family was a lie. All those years being bullied by Malfoy, were for nothing, she was exactly like him, a pureblood. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, head in her hands as the silent tears streamed down her face.

More tears flowed down Jeans face, and she sat on the box next to Hermione. "Your father and I aren't magical, we are both squibs. Our parents were enemies; mine fighting on the side of good; your fathers fighting with Voldemort. Both were outraged to find that their only children were squibs." Jean sobbed, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket. "You father and I met whilst our parents were dueling, one another. We decided to run away; and elope, and then we conceived you. We only hoped that you would be magical, when you received the letter from Hogwarts we knew you were. You've let us back into that world Hermione."

"I should've known, you should've told me." Hermione croaked, resisting the urge to completely explode at her mother.

"There's more" Jean pressed taking Hermione's hand softly in her own, "You Grandparents of your father's side promised their first born granddaughter to the grandson of Abraxus Malfoy." Hermione let that digest in her head for a moment, before letting out exasperated growl.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm betrothed to the ferret?" Hermione snapped snatching her hand away from her mothers and promptly heading down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Hermione heard her mother ask. Hermione ignored her question and continued down the stairs into her bedroom. She had to get away from here. Summoning her trunk, Hermione immediately started to pack; once she had filled it with all her Hogwarts stuff and all the personal belongings that she owned did she answer her mother's question.

"I'm leaving; I'll be at the Burrow if you need to inform me about my life further. I don't know whether I'll be home for Christmas, and I guess I'll be moving out at the end of the year with my _fiancé_." Hermione snapped at her mother, picking her trunk up and heading down the stairs towards the fireplace.

"Don't you think we should talk about this? Or at least wait for your father to come home. Hermione?" Jean called out, but it was too late the fireplaces green flames were just beginning to die down as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

OoOoOo

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace, and was once again hit with an immense feeling of déjà vu, looking around she could spot no movement in the living room. Pulling her trunk out of the fireplace, Hermione headed up to Ginny's room. "Gin?" Hermione asked, pushing the bedroom door open. Ginny wasn't in her room, Hermione set her stuff down and went out the back to see if they were playing Quidditch. "Harry? Ron? Ginny?" Hermione called, walking around the gardens. A loud pop told Hermione that someone had just apparated, behind her. Turning around she came face to face with Fred; well more like face to chest.

An overwhelming sense of loss plagued Hermione's being, and she couldn't resist her urge to reach out and embrace Fred. "You're here, Fred." Hermione exclaimed, not noticing the tears welling up in her eyes. Fred hugged her back awkwardly.

"Yeah, I live here" Fred laughed, pulling out of Hermione's embrace. "Are you crying? I always thought I was rather handsome, but I guess the witch knows best" Hermione punched him on the shoulder and wiped her eyes. What the hell had just happened?

"So where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked, straightening herself up and walking back into the house with Fred. "I have something I need to tell them."

"They've gone to Diagon Alley, getting school supplies. You're welcome to hang around until they come back"

"That's the plan" Hermione replied, a goofy grin crossing her face. Another sense to reach out and touch Fred grabbed at Hermione. The hug earlier had only satisfied the urge for a brief period, now she needed something more. She wanted, no needed to feel his lips against hers. Hermione shook her head, never before had she felt this way about Fred, it was both startling and intriguing. But wrong, very wrong. She did have a _fiancé_ after all. Even if it was Malfoy.

"So, what's so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell Ickle Ronnikins and The Chosen One?" Fred asked dramatically, falling onto the couch. Hermione followed suit and let out a breathy sigh. She wanted Harry and Ron to be the first ones to know about her secret life, but she felt a connection like she'd never had with either of the boys, with Fred.

"Long story short, I'm a pureblood. My grandparents are the Snirkley's and the Albridge's, both of my parents are squibs; explains why a 'muggle born' is so good at magic'" Hermione explained, a weight immediately lifting from her chest. It was good to tell someone about her lineage, even if it wasn't her best friends.

"No shit?" Fred asked, staring at Hermione wide-eyed.

"No shit" Hermione confirmed, picking dirt out from underneath her nails. Well, if this is Fred's reaction, surely Harry and Ron's won't be too different.

"Wicked"

"There is a catch, but Harry and Ron need to hear this first" Hermione said. Fred's face dimmed a little, and Hermione felt her heart clench. Why was she so attracted to Fred?

"We're home!" Ginny yelled stumbling through the fire place; Fred jumped up from his place on the couch and headed upstairs, a sullen look on his face. "Mione!" Ginny yelled, running over to give her a hug. "How have you been?" Ginny asked, settling her bags at her feet and sitting in the vacant spot next to Hermione; where Fred had been.

"I've been better Gin" Hermione said, looking towards the fireplace, waiting for Ron and Harry.

Ginny looked around the room, "Hey wasn't Fred here?"

"Yeah he was just..."

"Mione!" Harry called out, stepping out of the fireplace and walking towards her. Hermione stood up and gave Harry a hug. "How have you been?" Harry asked, taking a step back to look at her. Hermione gave Harry a small smile and waited for Ron to come through. "Ron, Mione's here." Harry announced, when Ron landed in the fireplace.

Ron walked forward and gave Hermione a hug, "Uh can I talk to you guys?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards the stairs. The two boys nodded, and headed up the stairs in front of her. Mentally preparing herself for the inevitable explosion which was to come, Hermione sat on the floor and sighed.

"There is something I need to tell you. I'm a pureblood." Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. Well if that was their reaction, they weren't going to take the next bit of news lightly, Hermione thought. "It gets worse." Hermione stated looking around at their now confused faces, "I'm betrothed to Malfoy."

"WHAT!?" Ron yelled, getting off his bed; now pacing the room. Hermione rolled her eyes; of course Ron was going to act like this.

"Ron sit down" Harry said calmly, his face giving nothing away. Hermione smiled at her best friend. She was sure he was as angry as Ron, but his support for her right now meant a lot to Hermione.

"Sit down?" Ron exclaimed his face and ears a matching shade of red to his hair. "Our best friend is engaged to Draco Malfoy, ferret boy scum and you want me to sit down and act like nothing has changed!?" Hermione dropped her eyes to the floor. To say she was ashamed was an understatement. How could the brightest witch of her generation not know about her own lineage for so long?

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, her face red hair flowing behind her popping around the doorframe of Ron's room. "All you can hear downstairs is Ron yelling. Mum's starting to get worried." Hermione felt Harry give her a long look before motioning for Ginny to join them. "Okay, now I'm starting to worry" Ginny said sitting on the bed next to Harry.

"Hermione is a pureblood" Harry explained, "and although I still don't understand how, she is also betrothed to Malfoy" Hermione lifted her gaze to watch Ginny's reaction, immediate shock coupled with anger and pity. She couldn't help but glare at Ginny a little, she didn't want their pity. She could get through this; it was only Malfoy after all, a fist to the nose could fix any problems she could possibly have with him. She needed some air; this was all too much for her. Standing abruptly Hermione left Ron's room without another word said.

Outside. Hermione desperately needed the fresh air and minimal company. Sitting on the old wooden bench by the tool shed, Hermione began to cry. She hadn't cried when she found the papers, nor when she confronted her mother about it; why now? Her heart clenched again as the thought of marrying Malfoy crossed her mind. Wiping away her tears on her sleeve, Hermione steeled herself. This was how it was supposed to be. She was a pureblood, with lying squib parents and was engaged to Draco Malfoy, her school nemesis the only person who hated her because of her blood. Boy was he wrong. She was just like him now. Her blood was as pure as his, her Grandparents fought for the same cause as his. But as she walked back into the burrow, Hermione felt the sense of déjà vu embrace her again.


	36. Three Men

**Wooo! Over 200 reviews! Thanks guys! Also only four days until I get my HSC results! So here's the next chapter, Fremione free...mostly, for those of you want the Dramione the show is definately on the road! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: sakura piglet, ANEwrites, Angel1618, shaymars, flowersNfreaks and Vaneesa85 - without these reviews my motivation to wite may've dwindled into nothing. On with the story!**

**Three Men **

"So Malfoy, huh?" Fred queried as Hermione plopped herself down at the dinner table. After spending some time in social isolation – also known as Ginny's room- Hermione had forced herself to come to terms with everybody's reaction; Harry's calm exterior secretly fuming on the inside, Ginny's shock and pity, and Ron's violent outburst. The last one she was expecting, but never did she think Harry Potter would be so quiet about an issue surrounding Malfoy.

"What?" Hermione responded, shocked the news had travelled so quickly. Although, within the burrow nothing stayed a secret for long.

"You're betrothed to him" Fred stated dully. Hermione nodded silently, noting Fred's odd demeanor. Perhaps it was because George had been spending so much time at Angelina's. Hermione shook herself, no one had mentioned either George or Angelina to her since she had been here, and it was an odd conclusion to draw with so little evidence.

"So where's your other half?" Hermione said jokingly, changing the subject quickly. The less time she had to think about Malfoy, the better. Hermione watched Fred expression darken as his lips formed a thin line on his face. After an awkward moment of silence Hermione raised her eyebrows, something was defiantly wrong between the twins.

"Not here" Fred said tightly, excusing himself from the table just as Harry and Ron descended the stairs to join them. Baffled at the sudden turn of events, Hermione frowned as Ron and Harry lowered themselves into their respective sets at the table, one on either side of her.

"What wrong with him?" Ron asked, grabbing a dinner roll from the middle of the table and taking a ferocious bite out of it. Hermione shrugged and averted her eyes. Her betrothal just made her somewhat complicated relationship with Ron, even more complicated. She knew he harbored feelings for her; she just couldn't bring herself to do the same for him. They were always going to be better off being friends.

Most of the evening passed quickly. Mrs. Weasley was delighted to see Hermione and immediately busted her into the kitchen to help with final dinner preparations. Hermione had zoned out for most of the time, only nodding her head when she deemed appropriate. Dinner itself was a less separating affair. Stories of how everyone passed their holidays were being told, and Hermione couldn't help but feel as though hers had been ruined. Once the plates had been cleared, and Mrs. Weasley had put a custard danish in the oven, did Hermione decided to relay her news to the rest of the Weasley clan.

"I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy" Hermione blurted, not bothering to try and soften the blow for the family. The table fell silent. Excitement about the new school year and end of holiday's spirit died in an instant. All eyes fell on her, and Hermione resisted the urge to hide behind her bushy locks.

"I'm sorry dear" Mrs. Weasley said, "I don't think we heard you quite right." Arthur placed a comforting hand over his wife's, as Hermione's news sunk in. At least they weren't rampaging as Ron had tried to do earlier, Hermione thought. The sound of a chair being pushed back roughly brought everyone out of their thoughts. Fred didn't bother muttering an apology before storming up the stairs to his bedroom once again. Temporarily eyes were taken from Hermione to the retreating figure of Fred. But that moment was over, and the previously uninformed Weasleys were staring at her dumbfounded once more.

"Excuse me" she mumbled, "I need to be…" Hermione felt tears threating to fall and traced Fred steps straight back up the stairs. The silence was overwhelming. It made her feel like every part of her was being scrutinized for something beyond her control. She had no idea why the Malfoy's went on about blood purity, her experiences so far sucked.

Her body connected with a mass in front of her and suddenly she felt herself falling. Strong arms wrapped around her, and she opened her eyes to see Fred's concerned face peering down at her. Then as unexpected as her fall, his lips came colliding onto hers. In her shock Hermione had let her mouth fall open and Fred had taken it as an opportunity to slip his tongue in. Gently Hermione pushed Fred away, gasping for breath from both the fall and the urgency in the kiss. More tears streamed down her face and the reality of what had just taken place sunk in. Fred kissed her.

"Don't cry Mione" Fred whispered, pulling away from her completely his head hung shamefully. "It won't happen again." Hermione watched him retreat back into his room through tear filled eyes. Three men now consumed her thoughts completely. Two of them seemingly loved her or at least wanted her; the last had spent the last six years tormenting her and didn't know he had what others already loved and wanted. Numbly Hermione walked into Ginny's room and flopped onto her bed not bothering to change. The darkness of sleep soon came, and Hermione felt at ease for the first time that day.

OoOoOo

Boarding the train early the next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione moved around the train almost effortlessly searching for an empty compartment, or at least one with someone they knew in it. "Stupid kids" Ron mumbled pushing through a group of first years who were chatting away uncontrollably. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past Ron; he was still in a rather foul mood again, even Harry was avoiding him. Hermione could only assume it was because Malfoy would soon be discovering his betrothal to Hermione, which would make it more realistic. For everyone.

"Hi, Luna. Mind if we join you?" Hermione asked, sticking her head in the compartment.

"Not at all, I've just finished checking for Nargles."

"Thanks." Hermione motioned for Harry and Ron to come and join her. Stashing her bags away, Hermione straightened and glanced at the letter she had desperately been clutching. Her Head Girl letter. She still didn't know who this year's Head Boy was going to be. She could only pray to Merlin it wasn't a platinum blonde ferret. "I'll see you guys soon. I have to go to the front of the train" Hermione announced. The boys and Luna gave her a swift nod, and then Hermione bustled to the front of the train.

"Granger!" a voice called from behind her. Hermione stopped and turned around. Why was Draco Malfoy calling after her? Did he already know about the engagement? Folding her arms in front of her, Hermione waited for Malfoy to catch up to her. "I'm just going to guess that you're the Head Girl" he stated looking pointedly at her.

"If you're concerned about that, then I'm going to make the assumption you're Head Boy" Hermione countered turning to continue the walk to the front of the train. It was a good thing she didn't get her hopes too high that it was him. He did have the best male academic records. Malfoy strode beside her, matching her pace. As they made their way to the front of the train the younger years stopped to stare at them. Since when did the Gryffindor Princess walk beside the Slytherin Prince?

As they neared the front compartment Hermione decided to ask him about their engagement. "Malfoy, have you heard about the Snirkley-Malfoy arrangement?"

"Of course I have" Malfoy replied pompously, "It is a part of my family history. Why do you ask Granger?"

"Do you know who you are to be betrothed to?" Hermione queried. She could see Professor McGonagall waiting somewhat impatiently inside the compartment they were to enter. Malfoy snorted, and looked at her ridiculed.

"Jealous Granger?" he teased. Hermione shot him a glare, as he continued. "The Snirkley bloodline died out after that pact was made, I'm not promised to anyone." Hermione stopped walking, stunned. He thought their family was out of the pact? Maybe right now wasn't the best time to tell him about their engagement. Surely she could look into getting out of the arrangement before letting Malfoy know. "Why are you so interested in my family history?" he questioned accusingly.

"I hate to burst your fantasy bubble where you fly off into the sunset with Pansy, but the Snirkley bloodline hasn't died out Malfoy." The words had slipped out of her mouth before she could even think. So much for waiting until she was sure there was no alternative. Malfoy looked at her in astonishment, he opened his mouth several times to query her statement, but each time no words came out. Only the worst could come from her knowledge that the Snirkley bloodline wasn't dead.

"I'm engaged to you!?" Malfoy snapped.


	37. Princes and Princesses

**Hey, next chapter is ready to go! And so soon too =D I'd like to thank my reviewers shaymars, ANEwrites, sakura piglet, MMWillow13, typing-pictures, Vaneesa85, flowersNfreaks and Snapesbloodredneko. And guys, if you have any questions about the whacky timeline stuff just ask, I'm more than happy to answer them. Now on with the chapter. **

**Princes and Princesses**

"How did you come to thatconclusion?" Hermione asked baffled. Her questioning had obviously triggered Malfoy's suspicions, but she didn't think he'd draw that conclusion so quickly. Or not without more prodding from her anyway.

"Only the descendant of the Snirkley's would know the bloodline hasn't died out Granger. Or should I say Snirkley now?" Malfoy smirked, raising his eyebrows as his teasing hit home changing his tone in a heartbeat. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, of course he had a point, but she wasn't about to let him know it.

"It's still Granger" Hermione stressed, her eyes still narrowed. Malfoy smirked at her again, and then proceeded to walk to the compartment where McGonagall was impatiently staring at the pair of them out the window. Hermione took a few deep breaths and then followed. It would be impolite to keep McGonagall waiting any longer; even if there were more pressing matters to be discussed with her fiancé.

Hermione took a seat and completely zoned out as McGonagall handed out slips of parchment containing their duties as Heads and the patrol schedule for the prefects. She already knew it all, she had since fourth year. Heads one night, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's the next, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws the next, then Gryffindors and Ravenclaws; around and around in a cycle until each house had paired with each opposing house, and the cycle would begin again with the Heads. She stole a glance at Malfoy, he was flicking a bit of parchment around the small table nonchalantly not even trying to take in what McGonagall had to say.

Malfoy looked up and caught her looking, and sent a wink her way. Hermione felt anger bubble up inside herself again, stupid ferret she thought, letting out a small giggle. McGonagall gave her a stern look, "I can assure you Miss Granger, first years wandering into the forbidden forest is no laughing matter."

Hermione's eyes went wide, she had forgotten they were even with McGonagall. "I'm sorry Professor, it's just as first years Harry and Ron spent detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest. If it is so dangerous, I don't believe it is fit for detentions to be served there."

"Hey, I was there too!" Malfoy remarked, flicking the parchment at Hermione. Hermione glared at him once again and turned her attention back to Professor McGonagall who looked positively furious. Realizing who she had just patronizing Hermione blushed. Telling the Deputy Headmistress her choice of detention location was not suitable, was not how she imagined starting her Head Girl duties.

"Thanks for that piece of advice Miss Granger" McGonagall snapped. Hermione looked at the compartment floor. She had royally just screwed up. Stupid Malfoy. Stupid Grandparents who she'd never known promising her to the Malfoys. Stupid Malfoy. "Now, if neither of you have any questions that will be all." Hermione looked at McGonagall and then at Malfoy, who was donning the proud Malfoy smirk. Feeling the anger rise to the surface again, Hermione snatched up her parchment and stormed out of the compartment, an amused Malfoy on her heels and a now very confused Deputy Headmistress left in the compartment.

"What's got you knickers in a knot?" Malfoy called after her, quickening his pace so to catch up with her. Ignoring him Hermione took a sharp left into an empty compartment and slammed the door closed, locking it quickly behind her. Leaning against the door, Hermione counted to five, took a deep breath and counted again, but just as she had reached five Malfoy spoke again, "Want me to untie them for you?"

Furious Hermione unlocked the door and threw it open, glaring at an entertained Malfoy. Hermione pulled out her wand and stalked over to him until he was backed against the carriage wall, wand pressed against his throat. "Leave me alone" Hermione demanded.

"If you wanted to get close to me love, all you had to do was ask" Malfoy stated, laughter still dancing in his crystal blue eyes. Hermione fumed, and pushed her wand harder into his neck, enforcing her previous statement.

"Don't call me love either" she snapped, withdrawing her wand and turning to retreat into her solitary compartment.

"I'll call you whatever you want love" Malfoy retorted, smirking at her. Hermione glared and stalked over to him again, oblivious to the crowd which was slowly building around them. The Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince battling it out in the train corridor.

"Bite me Malfoy" Hermione retaliated, wand at the ready. She wasn't even married to him yet and all she wanted to do was gouge his eyes out with a rusty spoon. He was so infuriating.

"It'll be the first thing I do once we're wed my love" Hermione growled at threw herself at him forgetting her wand entirely. She had all she could take of his falsities, and was going to finish this the same way she had third year. But as Hermione swung her right arm back ready to punch him, she was flipped onto her back. Hermione now found herself staring up at Draco Malfoy, who was still smirking down at her. "That's domestic abuse, love."

Hermione could barely comprehend what happened next. She had been glaring up at Malfoy, a witty retort on the very tip of her tongue when his lips connected with hers. _He took the news better than last time_ Hermione thought, as his tongue ran across her bottom lip. Confused Hermione opened her mouth granting him access. She heard Malfoy groan above her, and the many catcalls from surrounding students, but it wasn't until teeth dug hard into her tongue did she realize what she was doing. Shocked, angry and confused Hermione pushed him away from her and scurried to her feet.

"I'll have to do something else once we've wed love, as it seems I've already fulfilled your first wish" Malfoy laughed, the student body laughing with him. Mortified, Hermione buried her face in her hair and ran back into the compartment. She wanted to kill him right now. She hated him with every fiber of her being for humiliating her in front of their peers like that. Angry tears slipped down her cheeks and Hermione scolded herself for letting Malfoy make her cry…again.

Outside she could hear the students clearing out of the corridor. Grateful they were leaving, Hermione curled up on the floor of the compartment, and let more tears fall. This was the most startling series of events she could remember happening to her. Finding out her parentage, and the engagement, Fred's kiss and now Malfoy's kiss. Fred's kiss. Hermione had almost forgotten all about it. She had been so baffled by the event she hadn't given another thought to it once she fled into Ginny's room last night. His actions had been so sporadic ever since she arrived yesterday, Hermione had put it down to George spending so much time with Angelina, but now she wasn't so sure. _He likes you_ Hermione told herself, then shook away the thought. Fred couldn't possibly like her romantically, he was like her brother. She saw all the Weasleys in the same brotherly way. _But you didn't before. _

A knock at the door forced Hermione out of her thoughts and to muffle her shaky sobs. A second knock came more forcefully as Hermione positioned herself away from the door. She was in no mood for company, whoever it was could just wait. A bang on the door was next, and Hermione had to refrain from throwing the door open and verbally abusing whomever was on the other side of the door. Moments passed, and Hermione heard the shuffling of feet. Minutes later Hermione heard a light knock on the door, and watched a note slip under. The intruder left again, and Hermione picked up the note puzzled. Unfolding the note, Hermione read two words she thought Draco Malfoy would never say: _I'm Sorry -DM_


	38. Running With Time

**Well here it is! I managed to get another chapter up, and right before Christmas. Think of it as my present to all of you for supporting this story, and my writing. Hopefully you guys will leave me a present too, in the form of a review? Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter: typing-pictures, sakura piglet, flowersNfreaks, ANEwrites, mollyhunt0, Vaneesa85, PrinceMalfoy2013 and MMWillow13. Without these guys the chapter may've taken longer to write. So now I wish you all a very Merry Christmas, and hopefully there'll be a chapter before the new year. Enjoy!**

**Running With... Time**

Draco waited for the train to come to a complete stop before gathering his things. He'd been so senseless; kissing Granger out in the open like that. He felt…exposed. Like everyone could see exactly what he was feeling in the moment. Of course no one knew what he was doing to begin with, kissing Hermione Granger, his enemy? She wasn't his enemy anymore, she was his fiancée. Kissing her would become second nature one day. Soon, one day soon.

He could remember his father telling him about the arrangement when he began his schooling at Hogwarts. His father had even told him it was of no concern, 'the Snirkley bloodline died out'. How very wrong his father was. The Snirkley bloodline was very much alive, exiting the train and on her way to the carriages at this very moment. Draco sighed and stood from his seat. He had been foolish. Exiting the train he made his way through the throng of people to the carriage where a very impatient Blaise and a pouty Pansy were waiting for him.

"Draco!" Pansy squealed as Draco approached them, rolling his eyes Draco took in her appearance. She had shortened her school skirt again, so it barely covered her arse. Her shirt was tighter and her tie hung loosely around her neck. If Draco was the same person he'd was two years ago, he would insisted on near fucking her on the way up to the castle, but he had changed. It was two years ago he had noticed the charm Hermione Granger exuded. Two years ago when he realized he couldn't pretend to hate her anymore. Grimacing, Draco let Pansy slip her arm through his own, "I was starting to worry about you" she said, reaching up to kiss him.

"Not now Pansy" Draco said gruffly, pushing her delicate frame away from him. He couldn't use her this year. Not when he almost had what he really wanted; he did have her. Draco gave Blaise a once over and nodded. Blaise had always stood tall; his skin looked extra shiny from the great deal of attention Blaise gave it. His black robes hung loosely off him; he'd lost weight again Draco noted. No longer did his best friend have a big muscly figure as he was so accustomed to. Now he was thinner than Draco and when he thought no one was watching, winced as he moved as though every tiny muscular movement was a tiny slice of hell. "Where is Theo?" Draco queried, boarding the carriage.

Pansy shrugged her shoulders and followed suit, pouting at Draco as what he could only determine as being somewhat sensual. If only he was the same person he was two years ago, then Pansy would've had all she wanted, but he'd changed. He'd had to. "I saw him with some birds earlier, probably went up with them, if you know what I mean" Blaise replied wiggling his eyebrows, as he sat down. Draco rolled his eyes and sat back, this was going to be a very interesting year.

OoOoOo  
Phoebe stepped out of the vanishing cupboard and into the Room of Requirement. The castle was still quiet; she still had time to see Dumbledore before the sorting. Practically running through the halls Phoebe came to an abrupt halt. She could hear something. Footfalls were getting louder and louder, as were the accompanying voices. She didn't have much time.

"Miss Malfoy, what are you doing back here?" spinning Phoebe came face to face with no other than the man she was so desperately trying to find. His half-moon spectacles sat crookedly on his nose as his blue eyes twinkled and his beard blew slightly in the breeze.

"How do you know who I am? What do you mean back here? I've never been here before." Phoebe said, backing away from the Professor. He couldn't possibly know who she was, could he? Phoebe furrowed her brow in concentration, she'd never come to this time before.

"I remember a lot Miss Malfoy, and I'm sorry to tell you but this time you will not be welcome to undertake your seventh year at Hogwarts. Too much was put at stake last time, and already so much has already changed. I will escort you to the Room of Requirement, and see to it that you enter the vanishing cabinet to return to your own time" Dumbledore told her. Phoebe just gaped at him unattractively. How could anything have changed, she had only just arrived, and there was so much she needed to see, and do. Her parents, she wanted to know them now. But before she could protest, Dumbledore was gently guiding her back to the seventh floor, and into the Room of Requirement.

"I don't understand Professor." Phoebe whispered, as he opened the door to the vanishing cabinet for her.

"You don't need to Phoebe, but when you return. Please give this to your Headmaster" Dumbledore responded handing her a golden envelope with the Hogwarts seal stamped neatly on the back, "I have a feeling the future me would take great pleasure in remembering these events." Phoebe eyed him curiously, as she stepped back into the vanishing cabinet. Surely Dumbledore couldn't be serious. "Until next time Miss Malfoy" Phoebe heard him called as he pushed the door closed behind her.

Dumbledore opened the cupboard door and inspected the inside. Shutting it softly he left the Room of Requirement, barely dodging the broken pieces of wood flying through the air.

OoOoOo

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, the note from Malfoy still scrunched up in her hands. He had ridiculed her in front of the student body, and he thought a note was going to fix the damage. Clapping subconsciously as first years were sorted into their houses, Hermione tried to focus her thoughts on her Head Girl duties. Her first patrol was tonight, her first patrol with Malfoy. Groaning, she ripped the parchment in half under the table. Stupid blonde ferret.

A hand on her thigh brought her roughly from her thoughts. Hermione looked dumbfounded at Ron hand and then pushed it off. Why was he trying to make this more complicated than it already was? Ron gave her a sideward glance and returned his hand, leaning down to whisper in her ear "Come on Mione, it's not going to hurt you" Hermione glared back at him, and brushed his hand away again. He didn't understand, he was never likely too either. "Mione, just because you're engaged to that stupid bouncing ferret doesn't mean you have to hide your feelings for me. I still lov-"

"Don't finish that sentence Ronald Weasley. It opens up too many more doors of crazy than what I'm willing to deal with. And Ron, I love you as my brother, nothing more" Hermione retaliated rashly, as Ron tried to put his arm around her.

"You have to be such a bitch about it Mione" Ron spat, turning quickly in his seat to listen to Dumbledore's start of year announcements. Hermione opened her mouth to console him, but couldn't find the energy. Ron would get over it eventually. Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy stared back at her; eyebrows creased irritably his lips in an almost nonexistent thin line across his face. He had seen the encounter with Ron, and he was being protective?

She raised an eyebrow at him. Two could play at his silly little game, and if was good, than she was going to be better. Malfoy winked at her, and Hermione immediately glared back. She needed some practice at his game, but in due time she'd be playing it like she was born to.

"Now to announce the Heads." Dumbledore said, pulling Hermione from her twisted game with Malfoy. "Head Girl is Hermione Granger, and our Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. Everybody give our Heads a round of applause." The hall echoed with sounds from the students, clapping, and the banging of silverware and mixed amongst it the wolf whistles from those students who'd seen the incident on the train. "I would like to ask the Heads to report to myself once the feasting is over. But now, let's eat"

Foods spread across the four students tables and then across the staff table. All around her students were excitedly filling their plates with roasts, salads and anything and everything else they could lay their eyes on. But Hermione left hers empty. She had lost her appetite thinking about the train incident, people would spread nasty rumors about it, she had to tell Harry and Ron before anyone else could. But as the thought crossed her mind, the words spilled from some fifth year's mouth and all eyes were on her.

She felt suffocated, like every single person at the table was hanging her over and over until she couldn't breathe anymore. Gathering her bag Hermione stood from her place ad glared at her peers at the Gryffindor table. Her own house was mocking her. Without a backwards glance Hermione marched out of the Great Hall and into the corridor, her breathing was shaky and she was sure there would be tears to contend with once she was away from the rest of the school. The doors slammed shut behind her, and Hermione ran to the only place she knew no one would be game to look for her. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

OoOoOo

Draco watched her leave the hall, and stood abruptly from the table. Conflicting thoughts crossed his mind as he stared down the entire hall on his exit. He would go after her, he had to. Her two supposed best friends were still at the table looking as though someone had just slapped them with raw chicken. Leaving the Great Hall, Draco caught a glimpse of her bounding down the corridor. "Granger!" he called after her, following her down the hall.

"Go away Malfoy" he heard her muffled voice reply, as she quickened her pace. Rolling his eyes at her stubbornness Draco stepped his pace up to a light jog, and caught her within moments. Wrapping his hand around her arm he pulled her to him. Hermione stiffened in his arms then looked up at him with a tear streaked face, and he felt himself break on the inside. She was supposed to be the fearless know it all Hermione Granger, not this broken shell of his former classmate, who had been shattered from an unbreakable vow made two generations ago. "Let me go Malfoy" she whispered.

"You can't keep running from this love" Draco murmured, smoothing her hair down. His fingertips felt alight as he stroked her hair, like he had always craved to. The sensations of holding her were surreal and made him want to take her straight back to their common room and do the unthinkable with her. But he could not, not with her in this state.

"I told you not to call me that" Hermione sniffled in response, pushing against him asking him to release her. His moment to hold her was over, and Draco found himself letting her out of his arms. The loss of contact with her almost killed him, but he knew it wouldn't be forever. They were to be wed, and soon; there would be many moments to hold her in his arms for hours on end. Draco lifted her hand tenderly and placed a kiss to each of her knuckles, and noted her sharp intake of breath. A camera flash ricocheted off the surrounding stone walls soon followed by another, and another. Once again Draco found himself holding a sobbing Hermione as the crowd from the Great Hall slowly trickled out from dinner and witnessed the show.


	39. Headaches

**HI! So, so, so sorry that it has taken me nine months (NINE!) to publish the next chapter. But I've had so much going on and I've recently moved in with my boyfriend! Also, the muse decided to take a slight vacation. **

**I'm not going to promise regular updates, but hopefully they'll be more frequent than the last nine months! So here's a big THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck with me and this story! =) And here's another thank you to the last chapter's reviewers who were there to remind me this desperately needed updating: sakura piglet, Snapesbloodredneko, flowersNfreaks, MMWillow13, Mondo89, ANEwrites, momogary, Vaneesa85, Eminator, rayne0817, Musette Fujiwara & Harry Potter fan. **

**Now on with the slight short (forgive me) chapter!**

**Headaches**

Hermione crumpled her body into Draco's the humiliation and fear of being caught again crushing her. Taking four deep breaths Hermione opened her eyes; since Colin had bought his camera to school a trend had caught on and now every one of those followers were happily snapping away at the private predicament Hermione found herself in. More tears rolled down her face as Hermione buried her head into Draco's shoulder.

"What the bloody hell is happening out here?" Hermione's head snapped up as the source of the exclamation moved to the front of the leering crowd of students. Ron's face turned an angry shade of red putting the colour of his hair to shame and angrily pushed his way back through the crowd. Hermione ashamed immediately broke free of Draco's embrace and pushed through the crowd after Ron.

"Ron" Hermione called, breaking through the crowd quickening her pace following Ron down the corridor.

"Sod off" Ron called back, abruptly turning a corner. Hermione ignored his request and followed him swiftly around the corner. She had to explain to him. There was nothing going on between her and Draco. _Then why are you calling him Draco?_ Hermione paused, why was she calling him Draco? She didn't want to marry him, so why be civil?

Shaking her head Hermione called after Ron again "Ron, I just want to explain!" Ron spun around and faced Hermione, wand in hand. Hermione felt herself propelled toward the wall and heard a deafening crack before she saw the darkness close in.

OoOoOo

Draco rounded the corner just in time to watch Weasley throw a punch at the wall. "What's wrong Weasel?" he called smirking. Ron glared at Draco and shifted his eyes to the side. Draco followed his gaze. There in a heap on the floor lay his princess, blood tricking from the back of her head. Enraged Draco whipped his wand out "What the **fuck** did you do to her?"

Ron opened and closed his mouth, words forming and falling flat as he examined Hermione's body lying on the floor. Draco watched as Ron dropped his wand to the ground, and then quickly followed suit. Snorting at his incompetence Draco hurried to Hermione's side and inspected her wound. There was a gash on the back of her head, roughly an inch wide. Cursing Draco lifted Hermione into his arms, "Don't go near her again Weasley, or it'll be you with the head wound" Draco spat, walking briskly toward the infirmary.

Draco burst through the doors of the infirmary, and looked around. _Where the hell id Madam Pomfrey?_ Laying Hermione on the nearest bed, Draco started sorting through the many medicine cabinets. Footsteps alerted him that someone was about to discover the unusual situation he found himself in, but it wouldn't stop him from healing her.

"Mr. Malfoy! Why are you rearranging m medicine cabinets?" Madam Pomfrey's shrill voice reprimanded. Draco ignored her and kept searching; surely there would be something in here for the pain and for the wound. "Mr. Malfoy, I must ask you to leave **now**."

"Draco?" Draco spun around. Hermione was hopelessly trying to shuffle herself up the bed. In four quick strides Draco was by her side, easing her slowly back down the bed.

"Shh love" he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "It'll be okay. Close your eyes" Hermione looked at him curiously, eyes half open and slipped into sleep. Draco stroked her hair comfortingly, and glanced up. Madam Pomfrey was standing on the other side of the bed with her mouth open like a fish out of water. Draco rolled his eyes, and cleared his throat giving her a pointed expression.

OoOoOo

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. This was not how she imagined the Head's commons to look at all. Where was the fireplace? The bookcases? What was on top of her? And why did her head hurt? Groaning Hermione attempted to slide her body up the bed. Reaching behind her, Hermione felt the back of her head. The skin felt bruised and sticky. Bringing her hand in front of her Hermione examined the sticky substance. Blood. What the hell had happened?

Light snoring reminded her of the weight across her abdomen. Peering down Hermione saw the mop of platinum blonde hair and chiseled features of Draco Malfoy. Startled, Hermione's eyes flew open and she shook his shoulder vehemently.

"What's wrong love?" Malfoy asked her sleepily, rubbing his left eye.

"I told you not to call me that," Hermione scolded "What happened?" Draco gazed at her questioningly and took in their surroundings. The previous hours flooded his memory. Anger bubbled inside of him and he clenched his fists. Hermione watched as Draco's face told the story of a thousand emotions before he returned his attention to her.

"I'm not sure of all the details" he said, stroking her hair "But you followed Weasel after he saw us together, and once I caught up to you, he was attacking the wall and you were in a heap on the ground with a head wound."

"Ron?" Hermione queried shaking her head. He couldn't have done this to her. Wasn't it just at dinner a few hours ago he was about to profess his love for her? He would never hurt her. _But he's tried to do worse before_. Where had that come from?

**Leave me a delicious review! ;) **


End file.
